


The Rehabilitation of Tris Prior

by Cloakseeker



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. This is a modern day Divergent fanfic. Tris is a genius who lived away from home for almost ten years. Two years after her parents death she returns to Chicago to be with her remaining family only to learn that her brother Caleb betrayed her in a very cruel way. Read and find out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi to all my regular and new readers alike. For those of you who know me and my stories yet i just want to say You and me against the world goes on. Don't panic! For those who discovered this story (and me) by accident I hope you enjoy this story and maybe check out some other stuff I wrote.
> 
> This is an AU Divergent fanfic. Some stuff is far-fetched and might even be ridiculous, but I hope you will enjoy it nevertheless. I was thinking about an modern day AU story for a while and haven't written much, but maybe if you guys like it I might write some more to this one. Reviews are as always welcomed and appreciated.

Tris's POV

It's early morning and the sun is already shining. I walk down the street to the café next to the medical legal lab where I'm working. I enter it and order three coffees, a dark plain coffee for Dr. Morgan, an Italian Cappuccino for Lucas and a Caramel Latte Macchiato for me. Marlene, the girl who seems to be there every morning, takes my order with a smile. For some reason she thinks I'm a secretary in one of the offices around the block. She was a little bit surprised when I told her one day that I buy the coffee for my co-workers, she probably thought I was still in college or something. However, she never inquired where exactly I work. She only mentioned once that she is a too active person to sit behind a desk all day, thinking that that's what I do.

"Morning Tris" she greets me.

"Morning Marlene" I greet her back.

"Same as always?" she asks although she knows my answer. She turns around to prepare my order and I wait patiently behind the counter. I check my phone to see if I have any new messages, either from the lab regarding some test results or maybe from Caleb, my older brother. He is very busy and we haven't had the chance to see each other since I got back in town. I am still concentrated on what I am doing when I hear someone stand behind me.

"Hey babe" a male voice behind me says and I turn around, purely out of curiosity to see who is speaking. Behind me are two men, one tall, dark-skinned and with a wide grin on his face and the other one a little taller than the first and with a serious expression on his face. The first man seems like an easy going person, always smiling suggested by the expression lines on his face, muscular which suggests a person who is athletic but also outdoorsy. Based on his clavicle and skull I would say he is in his early to mid twenties. The other man next to him is taller, has a tanned skin, but rather genetically inherited than artificially obtained, he is also muscular suggesting a serious physical workout program. Maybe he is a physical instructor or even athlete. However his hands don't suggest any professional physical strain, more of an extracurricular activity. Based on his skull and collar I would say mid-twenties and he isn't the friendliest of people, the lack of expression lines suggesting he doesn't smile that much. His general posture seems casual, even relaxed to the untrained eye, but he keeps his muscles tensed, as if he anticipates a strike at any moment. He is definitely not a police officer or FBI agent. He might be in private security, but again the lack of physical evidence on his hands and forearms in particular suggests otherwise. However, what captures my attention is not his tanned skin, like the one of a Greek god or his well defined chest and abdomen region, not even his full lips and the five o'clock shadow that only increases his attractiveness, no, what captures me are his eyes. They are a dark shade of blue and they seem like they could penetrate my very soul. I realize that I'm staring and turn around immediately.

"Oh, hi honey" Marlene says and I realize that the dark-skinned man talked to her. "What are you doing here?" she asks smiling looking over her shoulder.

"Four and I came to grab some coffee and say hi" he says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"How nice. Here Tris, your order" she says handing me the three cups-to-go.

"Thank you. Bye" I say and leave the café without glancing back at the two men, but I can feel that I'm being watched as I exit the room.

The moment I'm outside I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I walk toward the lab trying to shake this uneasy feeling that suddenly came over me. Thankfully, the café is only a five minute walk from my workplace and I'm back amongst "my own" shortly.

"Good morning" I say walking in.

"Morning" Lucas greets and takes his coffee.

"Good morning, Beatrice" Dr. Morgan says and takes his. We sit at one of the metal tables were we usually perform autopsies to enjoy our morning coffee. We are still waiting on some test results and decide to talk about an article Dr. Morgan suggested to me the other day. It is a fascinating view on how external factors influence indigenous life forms in the Amazon, corrupting them and changing centuries of belief and social standards.

We continue talking until the phone rings and Lucas picks up. He only gives short answers and I can't decipher what he is hearing. When he finally hangs up he tells us that the samples we send to the lab confirmed our suspicions. The murder victim in the case Dr. Morgan and I both worked on this week was indeed poisoned. Since the case was a police investigation Dr. Morgan informs his partner, while I just start writing our final report in this case.

Dr. Morgan is the chief medical examiner here and I work basically for him. I am more qualified than Lucas, even though I'm much younger, but then again not everyone becomes a doctor at seventeen. Thanks to my ability to learn faster than most people, which some call genius, I was invited at twelve years to study pre-med at Harvard University. I don't like to brag, but that was a really awesome thing. Since then I mainly lived either in Boston, Washington or New York. I graduated when I was sixteen, being the youngest ever to do that and interned at a prestigious learning hospital in New York. But after a year I decided what I really wanted to do. I started studying forensic anthropology and started working as an intern in the medical legal lab of the NYPD. I've learned many things and even though it wasn't always easy, especially since I'm a girl and so young, but I managed to make a name for myself and now I'm a respected scientist and one of the best in my field. While Dr. Morgan works with the Chicago police I work for the FBI, but I really wanted to work with him so we share the same lab. Sometimes he helps me with one of my cases and other times, like now, I help him with his. He is one of the few people in the world that isn't intimidated by my intellect and approach when it comes to human remains. I admit, sometimes my methods are highly unorthodox, but I would never allow that any remains are damaged or let someone innocent take the fall. I'm thorough and I'm proud to say that I helped putting several criminals behind bars for good. I take my job seriously and try my best not to give the defense any opportunity to appeal when the accused is in fact guilty.

But what I love most about my job is that I can give the deceased their voice back, so to speak. People think that a doctor needs someone alive to know everything there is about the patient's body and illness. I think otherwise. I know more about a person by just examining the body. Unlike people, bones and tissue don't lie. You can't hide an injury or an illness, not when a trained doctor examines you in detail. But more importantly most of the people who end up on my autopsy table are murder victims and both they and their families deserve to know the truth of what happened. I help them by finding even the smallest clue that can lead me to the killer and the motive and give the families much needed closure. I don't usually get thank you notes or even a handshake, because people usually don't know that I was there to help. But I don't care. What I do care about is the truth, no matter what it is.

Tobias POV

I follow Uriah inside the café where Marlene, his girlfriend, works. At the counter is a petite blonde waiting for her coffee no doubt. Marlene has her back turned and prepares a few cups-to-go when Uriah greets her. The petite blonde turns around to see who stands behind her and looks at him and then at me. She spares only a few glances over both of us, but quickly turns away when our eyes lock, as if she is embarrassed she got caught staring. I smile at her reaction. She is beautiful, almost like a mirage the way she moves and talks and… wait. Where is she going? She passes me without sparing me another glance and leaves the café. I stare after her like a moron, unable to pull my eyes off of her. The way her hips sway and the blonde strands hit her back every time she takes a step is mesmerizing. I turn around because I heard my name.

"What?" I ask and Marlene giggles.

"I asked if you take the usual?" she asks smiling.

"Yeah, the usual" I answer and turn around to look at the blonde again, but she's gone. Damn it. "Say, Marlene, who was that girl? I've never seen her here before" I say trying to act casual.

"That's Tris. She works around here and comes in every morning, sometimes even earlier than today to get always the same three coffees" she says smiling. So the blondes name is Tris.

"She works? She looks so young" Uriah says.

"I know, right? Gosh, I wish I had her genes. Apparently she just turned 22 and works around here somewhere. I never asked, you know I don't like to pry. But she is really nice. She used to live in the city but left for a few years to study and work. She even worked in London for a year, but then came back. She told me she has some family here, a brother but he is very busy" Marlene tells us. "She is really nice and super helpful. The other day an old lady fell and she quickly ran over to her to help her. When a group of schoolgirls came in one day during lunch they walked around the tables to sell chocolates to get money for some charity project at their school Tris bought ten boxes. She spent one hundred dollars just to help the girls. She then gave the chocolates away for free. Remember when I came home with that box of chocolates?" she asks Uriah and he nods. "She gave it to me."

I know only a few things about this girl, but I already know I want to know more. I decide to come back tomorrow, even earlier than today to get a glimpse of her. We thank Marlene for our coffees and walk out to go to work. We would see each other later anyway during our lunch break.

"Seems like a nice girl" Uriah says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"This Tris" he explains.

"Yeah, she does" I say and can't keep the smile that is forming off of my face.

"You like her" Uriah says, always so perceptive.

"What? I don't even know her" I defend.

"So? Never stopped you before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask a little offended by what he is implying.

"Come on, dude. You are a chick magnet. Whenever we go out all the chicks throw themselves at you" he says. I know he is right and it's more than annoying most of the times, but I can't help it. The fact that I might have gone with one or two to their place isn't helping my case either.

"I doubt this girl is anything like them" I say realizing that it's probably true.

"I think so too. She seems nice and helpful. Come on. We are here" Uriah says and opens the door to the building where we work. We get into the elevator and push the button with the 36 on it. If our office wouldn't be that high up I would just take the stairs. Small spaces aren't really my thing. Neither are heights for that matter, but luckily I don't have a desk near the windows.

I sit down and start my computer. Thankfully, as a computer programmer I don't have to deal with people. It's not like I'm completely antisocial, I just don't like to talk to people. Most of them are boring and self-centered.

This morning I can't seem to be able to concentrate. Every time I start something my mind drifts to the café and the petite blonde. Tris. Her name sounds sweet and gentle and yet powerful enough to make a statement. I wonder what she is like. I wonder if she is alone, if she is single. Whoa there Tobias. You don't even know her, you haven't even spoken to her and you already want to hook up with her? No. Calm down. But I can't. Every time I start typing a command my mind races to her face, her beautiful gray-blue eyes looking at me in wonder, her cute little nose, her full pink lips, her long graceful neck that was beckoning me to suck on the soft flesh leaving a mark there, her firm breasts that I would die to massage with my hands while making sweet love to her. Uh-oh. I need to calm down before I embarrass myself. But damn, she looks hot. Before I know it Uriah stands next to my desk telling me it's lunchtime. I gather my things and we go back to the café where Zeke, Uriah's brother, and his girlfriend Shauna wait for us to have lunch together.

We walk into the café and sit down at our regular table and Marlene already brings us our food, since we practically always order the same thing. She takes her lunch break and joins us. She sits down and then I see her. Tris. She is sitting on the other side of the room by herself sipping a coffee and reading some file. I want to speak up, but Uriah beats me to it.

"Hey, isn't that Tris? The girl from this morning?" he asks and Marlene turns around to where he is pointing to confirm what he is saying.

"Yeah. She must have come in while I was in the back. I haven't seen her" she says turning back.

"Why don't you invite her over?" he suggests.

"Who is she?" Shauna asks.

"She is one of the regulars. She comes in every morning and orders the same thing" Marlene explains. "I don't know Uri, I don't want to impose. I mean we are friendly with each other but she never really showed interest in becoming friends" she says.

"Maybe she's shy. She looks like it" Zeke says.

"Maybe" Marlene admits looking over her shoulder. "Alright. I'll go ask her" she says and gets up. She walks the short distance and I watch her talk to Tris. When Tris looks at the table Marlene is pointing she locks eyes with me again and I can see a blush spreading over her face. She is so cute when she blushes. I hope she will join us, because now I want to get to know her more than ever.

Tris's POV

"Hey Tris" Marlene says standing in front of my table. I look up and smile at her.

"Oh, hi Marlene. I thought you are already gone out for lunch" I say.

"No. I usually have lunch here with some of my friends. They are actually here, over there" she says pointing toward a table on the other side of the room. I look over and see the same two men as this morning plus another man and a woman. When my eyes lock with the taller guy's I feel heat rising in my cheeks and I know I must get a blush. "We were wondering if you would join us for lunch" she says and I look at her again.

"I don't want to impose. This seems like a really cozy party over there" I say, trying to talk my way out. I don't really like talking to strangers. Most people don't understand me; they think I'm weird, which I probably am.

"Oh, come on. They all want to meet you" she says.

"What?" I ask incredulous. "Why?"

"Well, I told them that you are a regular here and that you are very nice. So, naturally, they want to meet you. Come on, I won't accept a no for an answer." I look at her and I can see that she's determined to get her way. I sigh and gather my things and walk with her to the table where her friends are. "Everybody, this is Tris. Tris this is everybody" she says jokingly. "This is Shauna, one of my best friends" she says and I shake the girls hand. "That's Zeke, her boyfriend" I shake his hand. "Next to him is Four, Zeke's best friend" she says about the man with the dark blue eyes. I stretch out my hand to shake it. His grip is firm, but he doesn't hurt me. However, I feel a strange electric current coursing through my body. I release his hand but he still holds mine. After another second he lets go and smiles at me. "And this is my baby" she says with a sweet voice "Uriah." I shake hands with her boyfriend too.

"Nice to meet you all" I say.

"Please, take a seat" Marlene says and I sit next to her.

"So, Tris, tell us about yourself" Shauna says trying to make small talk.

"There's not much to say" I say. Marlene must have sensed my uncomfortableness because she suggests that they each introduce themselves first.

"I'll start" she says. "I'm Marlene and I'm 23 years old. I work as a coffee shop employee and I make the best coffees in town" she says proudly.

"I can testify to that" I say smiling. "I've never had any better."

"Thank you."

"I'm Uriah and I'm 23 years old and I work with Four as a programmer for a cyber security company. That means…" he starts saying.

"You develop programs that help companies secure their data flow, mostly to prevent industrial espionage, but also the regular virtual threats such as viruses or phishing" I finish for him and everyone looks at me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted you. I'm not really used to talk to people" I say and look down at my lap ashamed.

"No, it's okay. Not many people know this outside our field" Uriah says and I look up at him and he smiles. "How did you know?" he asks me.

"I read a lot. I don't really have many friends so I have a lot of free time to catch up on my readings" I say and I realize just as I finish saying it how lame I sound.

"Marlene told us you used to live here but then moved to study and work. Where have you been?" Shauna asks.

"Boston, Washington D.C., New York and London" I tell them.

"Wow, you really saw quite some incredible places" Zeke says.

"Yeah, I guess."

"When did you come back?" Uriah asks.

"About four months ago."

"Why did you come back to plain old Chicago?" Marlene asks genuinely interested.

"I have family here and I really missed it. There is truly no place like home" I say with a sad smile.

"Do you live with your parents or alone?" Shauna asks.

"Alone. My parents died two years ago in a plane crash. I have an older brother living here in the city, but he is very busy with work and we only manage to talk on the phone."

"So, you've been here for four months and you haven't seen your brother at all?" Zeke asks incredulous. I feel like I might have said the wrong thing. It's not like Caleb doesn't want to, but our work schedules always overlap and we never seem to get a break to see each other.

"Well, we both have demanding jobs and it's difficult. I also have an uncle who is a minister and two cousins here. I managed to see my uncle a few times since I came here and my cousin Tamara as well. I see my other cousin Matthew more often since we sort of work together" I say and smile.

"Wow, I can't imagine not seeing my brother" Uriah says.

"I gather you and Zeke are very close" I say.

"Unfortunately, yes" Zeke answers, but I can tell he is joking.

"So, Zeke, how's your training going?" I ask and he looks at me surprised. "You train to become an FBI agent, aren't you?"

"How did you know? Did Marlene tell you?" he asks and Marlene shakes her head and looks at me.

"Well, I can see you are well trained and the posture you adopt is usually seen in law enforcement agents. Also, your wrist was a give-away. The marks on your right wrist are consistent with a hand-to-hand combat maneuver used by the FBI in disarming a suspect" I tell him and they all look at me shocked. Again.

"Do me next" Shauna says and I look at her surprised.

"What?" I ask.

"What can you say about me?" she asks. I look at her and assess what I can see.

"You are Caucasian, you are in your mid twenties. You were born and brought up in a warmer state. Most likely Florida, since your complexion doesn't betray southern traits or any specifics from the West coast. You are a painter, the discoloration on your fingers suggests oil paintings, but also ink, which would be consistent with a job as a tattoo artist." I get up to look down on her as much as I can and sit back down. "Judging by your pelvic bone you never gave birth."

"Oh my God! Marlene, swear you didn't tell her" Shauna says with amazement in her voice.

"I swear, we never spoke anything other than what was necessary" she explains smiling.

"How did you know?" Shauna asks still shocked.

"I observe details and put things together" I tell them.

"Do Four now" Zeke says and I look at the young man with the strange name. He smiles warmly at me and I feel heat rising in my cheeks again. Oh for God's sakes, pull yourself together. Imagine he is a body on your autopsy table. Oh no, that would be awful. I shake my head slightly and observe him as clinically as possible.

"Alright" I say. "You are in your mid twenties, you are 6" tall, based on your broad shoulders and the length of both your arms, your tanned skin is most likely genetically inherited, you probably had an ancestor from Greece or maybe Italy. Your muscular build suggests physical workout, but on a non-curricular basis, rather as a hobby. I already know that you work as a programmer, so I must assume you spend eight to ten hours every day, Monday through Friday at a desk. However, based on your current position of your upper body you usually lean back in your seat, since the long hours of sitting down take a toll on your back. By the way, I would suggest to change the height of your chair. In my opinion it's too high up. You either lower it further or better yet change your chair for a better one, one with lumbar support. If the company doesn't pay for a new one I suggest you invest in one yourself. It'll be better for you later in life, when you won't complain about back pains when you hit forty. I've noticed that you have very few expression lines, which suggests that you don't smile often and only use short sentences to communicate. The fact that you chose a job where you don't have to interact with people also suggests and sustains my theory that you aren't really a people person, but selective about the people you call friends. And last, but not least, the fact that you use a numeral as a name suggests that you want to define yourself as an individual not a part of something bigger. I think that the number four symbolizes something important to you. Even though it might have been chosen by you or given to you by others because of a casual occurrence, the fact that you kept it and even promoted it suggests you are both comfortable and not in your own skin." I keep it to myself that he generally looks like he is guarded and expects someone to strike him. This might be something he doesn't want to talk about or maybe his friends don't even know about it. Also, I am not going to say that he is hot. Like really hot. Nuclear even.

"Wow, that was quite a description" Zeke says.

"Yeah, did you notice how much more she said about Four than anyone else here?" Uriah asks teasing and I blush. I didn't mean to, he was only easier to read because he didn't distract me by talking to me. Although, I have to admit, I was pretty much distracted.

"Stop teasing her" Marlene says and smiles at me. "Now me. What can you say about me." I look at her and smile.

"You are a dancer" I say.

"How did you know?" she asks amazed.

"I've watched you over the past months. I've noticed your fluid movements that only a dancer has. You are not a ballerina, but you are a dancer. Semi-professional" I add and she nods.

"You are of Germanic descend, probably third generation American, you are a middle child, which I have to admit I know from overhearing you talk on the phone once" I say and she laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. But I want to know how did you know so much about Four?" Zeke inquires and I look sheepish anywhere but at him.

"Don't be upset, but he was quiet" I say in a low voice.

"Why would I be upset?" Zeke asks amused.

"' Cause you talk way too much" Shauna says elbowing him. They all laugh.

"Seriously now, what do you mean?" he asks further.

"I told you, I'm not used to talk to people. I can observe them and figure out their lifestyle by just watching their movements, but the moment people talk to me I get distracted. He was rather quiet and made it easy for me to observe certain things" I say and I feel a deep blush spread.

"That's amazing. Where did you learn all that?" Marlene asks.

"Nowhere in particular. It's just something I did ever since I was little. I never had friends. I don't really get along with people. Most people don't get me and to be honest I don't get them. Social connections aren't really my forte."

"I can't believe someone as nice and pretty as you are not having friends" Uriah says and I blush again.

Tobias's POV

I watch this amazing girl talking and smiling and blushing and I feel myself mesmerized by her. I couldn't agree more with Uriah. I can't imagine someone as nice and pretty, no, beautiful doesn't have friends. She has been sitting here no longer than fifteen minutes and she already captured everyone's attention. I look at my friends and they all hang on every word this girl is saying. She has such a powerful personality, but doesn't impose her own ideas on others. She is truly unique and I find myself wanting to learn more about her.

"What exactly do you do? Marlene told us you are a secretary somewhere nearby" Shauna says and I wait for her to answer. Maybe I can drop in and visit her, by pure accident or something.

"Well, about that" she starts saying embarrassed. "That's not really true. I know you assumed I'm a secretary, but I'm not. I'm sorry, I should have corrected you when you said it" she says apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay. I shouldn't have made assumptions. Where are you working?" Marlene asks smiling.

"The medical legal lab. I'm an ME" she says proudly.

"The medical legal lab?" Shauna asks. "With dead people?"

"Well I'm not working with them, but more on them. As in I perform autopsies" she explains. Wow, that's the last place I would have imagined her and more so the last thing I would have thought this girl to do for a living.

"Are you a nurse or something?" Zeke asks.

"Uhm, no. I'm a doctor" she answers. Double wow.

"A doctor? Really?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah. I'm a medical examiner. ME for short" she adds.

"Excuse me, how old are you?" Shauna asks. Tris looks a little shy into her lap and answers.

"I turned 22 in May."

"How's that even possible? I know that it takes years to become a doctor. You should still be in med school" Shauna says surprised.

"I know, but I'm a very fast learner and got very early into pre med and then med school. After I graduated I worked as an intern in a hospital in New York, but then changed my field and became a medical examiner. That's when I started my forensic anthropology studies" she says and we all look at her dumbfounded.

"How old were you when you graduated?" Uriah asks.

"Med school? Uhm, 16" she answers and we all say "WHAT?" at the same time. "Uhm, 16" she repeats.

"How on Earth is that even possible?" Zeke asks.

"I got a scholarship when I was twelve to start pre med at Harvard University. I soon got very good and my professors helped me learn more and by the time I turned fifteen I took most of my med school exams. Because of my extended knowledge several hospitals across the country offered me internships to learn better. That's why I graduated at sixteen. I've learned everything there was to learn. For the next year I interned at the Columbia University Medical Center until I decided to switch my field to medical examination in late August of that year. My work in the morgue was more than exciting so I decided to start my forensic studies in Boston. I moved there and worked with several ME's and forensic anthropologists. I was allowed to follow them around and help them with cases" she tells us.

"That's amazing" Zeke says.

"You are like one of those beautiful minds people" Shauna says and I have to agree with her. This girl is a doctor. She became a doctor when other girls her age picked out their dress for their high school prom.

"Did you ever work with patients?" I ask her and she looks at me confused for a moment, but then she smiles.

"Yes. During my year in New York I worked on every floor. From pre-natal surgery to oncology I tried out everything. I wanted to find the field that was right for me" she says.

"Did you ever operate on people?" Uriah asks.

"Yes, several times, but never alone. I was there only to observe or assist if necessary. Although, sometimes the doctors who mentored me allowed me to do part of the procedure. For instance, during my second month I assisted a neurosurgeon during a nine hours surgery. My job was to clip a vein to avoid brain bleeding while he removed a very hard to remove tumor. It was a once in a lifetime procedure and I was more than thrilled to be allowed to assist. When he asked me I thought I was just going to be in the room, but he asked me to scrub in and stand next to him. It was amazing."

"Wow, nine hours" Uriah says. "Hang on, what did you do when you had to pee?" he asks and Tris blushes.

"I knew it would take a long time and I didn't want to miss a minute of it. I drank as few liquids as possible and put on a…" she pauses, obviously embarrassed.

"A what?" Shauna inquires. Tris sighs and speaks again without looking at any of us.

"A diaper. It was the only way to go through it without leaving the room." We remain silent for a few moments letting the information sink in. I have to admit, it's kind of funny imagining a grown woman putting on a diaper, but the fact that she would do it to learn more, to be better at her job is really admirable.

"I think that's really cool" Zeke says and I think he is honest about it. "I swear. I mean to stand there for nine hours, not moving a muscle observing something that I can only imagine is unique must be super rewarding" he says.

"It was" she says looking at him.

"Why did you change fields?" I ask and she smiles at me again. She has such a beautiful smile.

"There are thousands of doctors throughout the country, but only a handful of ME's in comparison. My job doesn't sound as glamorous as a doctor's in a hospital. I never talk to the people I work with. They never complain and they never tell me their story. It is my job to tell their story. Most of the people who end up on my autopsy table are murder victims. Usually when they come in they are John or Jane Doe's. It is my job to identify them and find out what caused their death. Based on the evidence I gather I assist the FBI in finding the murderer and later helping the DA's office to prosecute and convict that person. People who are still alive might thank their doctors for curing their illness, while my patients can't. But I don't mind. I'm doing it anyway. Especially for their next of kin who needs closure. But if I'm ever in a situation where my skills as a physician are required I will of course help anyone in need, even a murderer. I swore to that when I took my Hippocratic oath" she tells us and we look at her in awe.

"Wow, I've never met anyone who works with the FBI" Uriah says.

I want to ask her something but then her phone rings. She picks it up and she becomes serious. She tells whoever called her that she is in the café and waits for that person here to be picked up. I find myself not wanting to let this mesmerizing being go, but I understand I have no right to keep her here.

"One more thing. Do you have a gun? Did the feds give you a gun?" Uriah asks.

"Uhm, yes and no" she says with a chuckle.

"Could you clarify?" Zeke asks her.

"Sure. Yes, I have a gun. No, the feds didn't give it to me. I got my license about a year ago after I turned 21. By law I needed to be of full age. I had to take several tests before I was allowed to carry a gun, especially since I left the country and went on a volunteer mission in Tanzania."

"Why were you there?" Shauna asks her.

"There was an uprising and many people got hurt or even killed. I volunteered to go with the "Doctors Without Borders" initiative to help the people there. Given the fact that it was labeled a war zone all the volunteer's were either required to have a gun permit or military background. We were taken there with a military transport and were supposed to return the same way. Unfortunately, our camp was attacked in the middle of the night and many of the doctors there with me were killed. Those of us who managed to escape barely did so" she says sad now and I can see tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I say although I don't know what for.

"It's okay. They won't be forgotten" she says and a tear rolls down her cheek. I fight the urge to bend over the table and wipe it away. I hate seeing her cry. Before any of us can say anything else a tall man comes into the café and stands behind her.

"Tris, you ready?" he asks and she turns around to look at him.

"Yes" she answers quickly and turns to look at us. "Please, excuse me, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you all and chatting with you. Have a nice day" she says and we say goodbye as well. She gathers her things and leaves the café with the man beside her, who puts a hand on the small of her back. I realize I'm staring after her and the fact that this unknown man to me touched her so intimately made me jealous. I don't know why, but I'm really jealous. I want to be the one to hold her close. Even though I've only known her for such a short time I know that I want to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for the nice reviews and all the followers. I really hoped you guys liked it. This story came to me a few months ago. I had a terrible couple of days at work and was so angry and frustrated that this came out of it all. This and a couple of more chapters will be a bit intense emotion wise. I hope I didn't overdo it or it's too dull. Well, I'll leave you to be the judge of that.

Tris's POV

I follow Matt around like a loyal lap dog. He is the one who knows where the DOA is. Earlier today a group of hikers found the human remains of a person embedded in a tree trunk. Now, we have no idea how it got there, but it is my job to figure it out. I know this might sound macabre but I can't feel other but excited to figure this mystery out.

We spend almost an hour doing preliminary work on the crime scene before the body with trunk and all is loaded into the truck and driven to the lab where I will start my analysis. I could already determine that the victim is female, Asian, in her mid thirties and pregnant. I feel sorry for her and her baby. Both deserved to live. The baby deserved to be born. I will call my uncle Joe later and ask him to light a candle and pray for them. As for me, I need to find out who she was, when she died, how she died, but more importantly who caused it.

I ride in Matt's car and I can see he isn't his usual cheerful self. He wants to tell me something, I know because he always stays silent like this before telling me something bad. I wonder what it is, but I've learned over the years to give him his space until he is ready. But whatever it is it must be big.

"Here we are" he says.

"You wanna come in for the juicy part?" I ask him, knowing full well that he would rather cut his own foot off rather than stay with me in the lab and watch me perform an autopsy.

"Hell, no" he immediately answers.

"Alright, your loss. See you later?" I ask.

"Maybe. I have some paperwork that needs to be done. I'll call you later" he says.

"Alright. If I find something out about our DOA I'll let you know. Love you" I say and close the door but I can still hear him say "Love you" back.

I walk into the lab where Dr. Morgan and Lucas already look fascinated at my murder victim.

"You guys wanna help me find a killer?" I ask and they both grin widely.

We spend the next five hours analyzing, prodding, taking samples before actually removing the body from the trunk. We carefully place the body on the table and take as many pictures as possible to document every step of our medical investigation. It takes us another two hours before we can finally close her up for the day and go home. We can't do anything anymore today anyway. Lucas send all the samples we took to the lab specialized in these sort of things and we expect them back tomorrow no later than noon.

I gather my things and Lucas offers to give me a ride home. I'm thankful for it, because I really don't like taking the sub and Matt hasn't called me back yet. Maybe he has a lot of work and in that case I don't want to add to his stress level. But maybe it has something to do with what he wants to tell me but didn't find the courage to do yet. In any case, I will find out soon. But for now I'm happy I'll be home soon.

Lucas leaves me in front of my building and we say goodbye. He offers to pick me up tomorrow morning, but I refuse politely. Since it's still warm outside I will take advantage of it and walk to work. This will change once the winter comes. I wave goodbye and enter the building. I climb the stairs to the second floor and unlock my apartment door. The first thing I see opposite from the front door is the picture of my parents on the small table in front of a mirror.

"Hi mom, hi dad. I'm home" I say. I know it's stupid. They can't hear me, but it makes me feel like they are somehow still here with me. I take off my shoes and enter my living room. I turn on the TV searching for some music channel and then walk into the kitchenette where I start preparing my dinner. Nothing fancy, just some pasta.

Every once in a while I look at my phone to see if Matt called, but there is no missed call to be displayed. Besides I would've heard the phone ringing. I decide to just let it go. He will tell me when he tells me. Like he always does.

I eat my dinner in front of the TV watching Casablanca. When I'm done eating and the movie is over I walk back into the kitchenette and wash my plate and fork. I drink my glass of water like every night and go to bed.

I wake the next morning early and I decide to have breakfast at the café. They have the best croissants in town anyway. I put on some dark blue jeans and a black tank top. But even though it's summer it's still a bit chilly this early in the morning, not to mention in the lab. I put on a dark blue jacket and zip it up. I decide to wear my black sneakers since it's quite a bit of a walk. I grab my bag, my phone and my keys and walk outside. The sun starts to shine brighter and I feel like nothing could happen today to disturb my good mood.

After about half an hour I reach the café. I enter it and I'm immediately greeted by Marlene.

"Good morning" she says. "You are even earlier today than usual."

"Good morning. Yeah, I woke up early and I decided to eat breakfast here. You guys have the best croissants. Can I have one along with a Caramel Latte Macchiato?" I ask.

"Sure. Take a seat. I'll bring them to you."

I go and sit in a corner where I can observe the café, but given its location it keeps me rather unseen. Marlene soon comes over and brings me my breakfast. I take a sip from my coffee and start reading the newspaper that was on the table. I'm so engrossed in the article I was reading that I didn't even notice that someone was talking to me until that someone pushed the paper down making me look up startled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" Four says to me and smiles a little shy.

"Uhm, sorry. I didn't see you there" I say. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Mind if I sit here?" he asks and I look up at him puzzled. Why would he sit here? Cute guys never sit where I sit. "If I'm bothering you I can sit somewhere else" he says and looks around for another place.

"No, no" I say quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly and he looks back at me with an amused look on his face. "I mean you can sit here. I didn't mean to offend you" I awkwardly say while he sits down.

"Offend me?" he asks puzzled. "Why do you think you would offend me? It's me who came here and imposed himself" he says.

"No, it's okay. I'm just not used to people sitting with me and talking to me. Well, other people than those at work. And most of them keep to themselves" I say and realize how stupid I sound. Gosh, where's a hole to sink in when you need one. I lower my eyes and he starts laughing. I look up and he is still laughing. He looks adorable when he smiles.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh that hard, but that was a good one. But seriously, if I'm bothering you I can always sit someplace else. No hard feelings. I promise" he says still smiling.

"No, you are not bothering me."

"So, anything interesting in there?" he asks.

"Nah, just the usual crap. I don't even read papers anymore" I say.

"'Cause you have a tablet?" he asks amused.

"No. Because there's so much drama in these things. There's enough at work, I don't need more" I say.

"I understand that."

"So, where are you from?" I ask.

"Why do you assume I'm not from here?" he asks. "Some super doctor voodoo of yours?" he asks and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that loud" I say apologetically.

"It's fine. You have a lovely laugh and not at all too loud. I can still hear with my left ear" he teases.

"Ha, ha, really funny. But you haven't answered my question" I say.

"Neither have you" he counters.

"I asked first."

"Alright. New York. Brooklyn. Your turn" he says.

"Chicago" I say.

"No. I already know that. I meant my question" he says amused.

"Ah, that. Right. It's not voodoo. It's called small talk. I just asked. So New York?"

"Yeah. Moved here when I was 18 and got a baseball scholarship. It was great to change the scenery" he says and looks out the window.

"Something happened in New York" I say and watch his reaction. He immediately looks at me in disbelief, probably wondering why I would say that. "I'm sorry. I noticed yesterday that you are tensed most of the times a reaction usually seen in people who fear they might get attacked. You don't have to answer me, I don't need to know. But if you ever want to talk about it and don't want any of your friends to know you can talk to me. Sometimes it's easier to talk to strangers about certain things than with friends or family. After my parents died I had a hard time and I felt like everything was falling apart. I felt like I couldn't talk to my brother, he was as hurt as I was. I also didn't feel like talking to my uncle or cousins and as you know by now I don't have friends, not like the ones you do. They love you very much by the way" I say and he smiles. "I went to therapy to talk about my parents death and how it made me feel. I don't really believe in psychology, but sometimes talking to someone is halfway through healing. So, if you want you can always talk to me" I say.

"Maybe I will. But I don't know how to reach you. I can't always come here hoping I would run into you" he says with a charming smile. I feel myself blush at his words. I pull my eyes from his just long enough to look in my bag for a business card of mine. I finally find one and hand it to him.

"Here, that's my business card" I say and he takes it.

"Don't you know your own phone number?" he asks amused.

"No. Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to keep so many things up here" I say pointing at my head "that I can't afford remembering a sequence of digits." He laughs at that and then looks down at the card.

"Dr. Beatrice Prior, MD, PhD. You've got a PhD too?" he asks.

"Yeah, got it this year actually. Forensic anthropology" I say proudly.

"Congratulations" he says.

"Thank you."

"Prior? Prior? You said you have a brother. Is his name Caleb by any chance?" he asks.

"Yes" I say excited. For a moment something crosses his features that I can't quite place. "Do you know him?" I ask.

"Yeah. We played baseball together in college. He is a great guy" Four says to me and it makes me happy to hear that.

"He is and he is the best big brother" I say proudly.

"One that doesn't even visit you" he says.

"Well he is busy and I'm busy. We will see each other soon" I defend.

"I guess he is busy. With the wedding and all."

"Wedding?" I ask confused. "What wedding?"

"Well, his. I gather you'll be there tomorrow" he says and looks at me.

"I think you are mistaken. Caleb, my brother, he isn't getting married. He doesn't even have a girlfriend. You are mistaken" I say more firmly.

"Calm down. Maybe it's just a coincidence and we talk about two different people" he suggests. I find it unlikely but either he lies or something is terribly wrong here. "Do you have a picture of him?" he asks and I pull out my phone. I look through my gallery and realize I don't have any pictures of my brother that aren't four or five years old. I find one where his face is clearly seen and hold it in front of Four's eyes. He looks at it and his expression changes to a confused one.

"See? You are mistake, right?" I ask almost desperately.

"I'm sorry. But that's the same person. He gets married tomorrow and …" Four is still talking when I get up and run out of the café.

He is mistaken. This is not true. Caleb would never lie to me. He would never keep something like this from me. I am his sister. He just can't. Tears are streaming down my face, but I don't care. I need to get my answers. I need to speak to my brother. I dial his number and wait for him to pick up, but his phone goes straight to voicemail. I contemplate if I should leave a message. But what should I say? Hey Caleb. Is it true you are getting married tomorrow? No. This is ridiculous. This guy is mistaken. This can't be true. I go to the only place I know I will find answers. The FBI.

Tobias's POV

I watch Tris storm out and I wonder for a second what happened. The picture she held up was the picture of Caleb Prior. He and I played ball in college and he is getting married tomorrow. I would know if it wasn't true, right? I'm still sitting confused at the table looking at the business card she had given me, thinking about her reaction. She seemed like she didn't know. But she is his sister. How can she not know?

I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that I don't even register when my friends sit down and look at me with curious expressions.

"Earth to Four? What's up man?" Zeke asks amused.

"Something strange happened" I say and hand him the business card.

"Dr. Beatrice Prior, MD, PhD" he reads out loud. "What? A girl gave you her card? Stranger things have happened" he says mockingly but I glare at him.

"Look again. The name" I insist. He does as I say and it seems he gets it.

"Prior? As in Caleb Prior? Are they related?" Uriah asks.

"She is his sister" I say and they all look at me shocked.

"The one from the loony bin?" Shauna asks.

"Apparently the same" I say still in shock.

"Did she escape or something?" Uriah asks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marlene asks coming to our table. Zeke hands her the card and she reads Tris's card.

"Is this Caleb's sister? The one who has gone cuckoo?" Marlene asks gesturing accordingly.

"Yeah. Imagine this, she was in here talking to Four" Uriah says.

"I didn't see anyone other than Tris" she says and then it dawns on her. "Tris is Caleb's sister?" she asks a little louder and I nod.

"The hot chick from yesterday?" Uriah asks and Marlene smacks him. "Sorry, babe."

"I don't get it. Caleb always said his sister is sick and needs assistance. The person we met yesterday seemed so grounded and other than the fact that she works with corpses she looked normal to me" Shauna says.

"I've seen her come in here every morning for the past three months at least and she never once left me the impression she was anything other than sane. Do you think she is some psycho?" Marlene asks.

"Guys, let's think a little outside of the box" I say and they look at me. "I have her business card. There has to be an address for her work place on it." Marlene looks at it but shakes her head.

"Sorry, it doesn't. But she said she works at the medical legal lab which is not far from here. One of us can go check her story out" she suggests.

"Or how about we check the internet. I don't want to go to a morgue" Uriah says making a disgusted face.

"Good idea, bro" Zeke says and takes out his phone as we all do. We all google the name Dr. Beatrice Prior and I'm overwhelmed by the number of hits her name brings.

"Fucking shit. I think only sex would have more hits than this girl" Uriah says.

"Check this out. Prodigy Beatrice Prior graduates summa cum laude from Harvard University med school at the age of 16" Shauna reads the title of an article.

"Dr. Beatrice Prior assists Dr. Matthews during the transplant of a human foot" Zeke reads out loud.

"Dr. Beatrice Prior, youngest MD to receive Lasker award" Marlene reads. "Wow, I've heard of those. That's a very prestigious award. You have to be outstanding in the medical field to even be considered, let alone to win" she adds. I didn't know that.

"Check this out" Uriah says. "Team of doctors in Tanzania attacked by rebels. Most of them died in initial attack, others were held hostage. Two survivors, Dr. Philips and Dr. Prior, save the lives of two dozen victims with minimum medical equipment and supplies. This girl is a walking superhero."

"Oh my God!" Shauna says and stands up. "Youngest winner of the Nobel prize in chemistry Dr. Beatrice Prior donates her winnings to Children's Hospital in Bagdad for survivors of Taliban attacks. Did you hear that? She won a fucking Nobel prize and she gave a ton load of money away."

"I'm starting to believe something isn't right here" Uriah says. "All the articles I've found had pictures. That's definitely Tris. She told the truth."

"If she told the truth than that means Caleb lied about her" Marlene says. "Why would he lie about this? His sister is awesome."

"More importantly, why would he not tell her he is getting married?" I ask and they look at me.

"What?" they all ask in unison.

"I practically informed her that her brother is getting married tomorrow. She had no clue. She even believed I was lying or I was confused or something. She showed me a picture, it was an older one of Caleb, but it was definitely him. I told her that he is the friend that will get married tomorrow. She mumbled not true and can't be and left in a hurry" I tell them.

"Oh my God. How could he not tell her?" Shauna asks.

"She seems so nice" Marlene says.

"What do we do? Do we tell Caleb?" Zeke asks.

"No" I say and they look at me perplexed.

"Why not?" Uriah asks. "I want to know what is going on here."

"Me too. But obviously Caleb didn't want her to know that he is getting married tomorrow and us that his sister is someone entirely different than he presented."

"How could he lie to us? I thought we were friends" Uriah says.

"How could he lie to his sister?" Marlene asks and I agree with her. If Caleb was capable of lying to his own flesh and blood why not some strangers?

"Christina" Shauna says.

"What?" Marlene asks.

"She was friends with both of them when they were children. She must know. Let me call her" Shauna says and looks at her phone. "Shit. I gotta go to work. How about I call Christina and we meet here back for lunch?" she suggests and we agree. We all leave to go to our work places, each of us thinking of what we learned about the Prior siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So? What did you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, it's me again. I was asked how often will I update - EVERY DAY! A guest said that this story reminded her of the TV show Forever - I watched it and the inspiration came to me. I was extremely sad when I learned ABC cancelled the show. 
> 
> I also want to thank all of you who reviewed and were so kind with their compliments. Made my heart swell - metaphorically speaking; myocarditis is a serious heart condition and isn't to be taken lightly.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too. And don't forget - review, review, review. I might repeat the last part at the bottom as well :)

Tris's POV

I run up the stairs to Matt's office. I pass several agents who greet me friendly but I'm too anxious to get to Matt. He is the only one who can help me find out the truth. I enter his office and find him sitting at his desk typing probably a report. He looks up to see who entered and when he sees my tear stained face he jumps up to get to me.

"Is it true?" I ask and he looks at me confused. "Is it true that Caleb is getting married tomorrow?" I ask and start crying again. He looks taken aback by my question, but not completely shocked. He must know something. He closes the door to his office and makes me sit down on the couch. He grabs one of the chairs from in front of his desk and sits in front of me.

"I wish there was a way to tell you this without hurting you, but unfortunately there isn't."

"Please, tell me already" I say.

"Before I tell you this please know that I love you like a sister and hurting you is the last thing I would want. I kept something from you and I know you will be pissed, but know that I did it to spare you and that it wasn't my secret to share." I look at him not understanding where this is going but nod nevertheless. "After you got your scholarship and started studying at Harvard Caleb started telling people that you walked in on your parents havening intercourse. He told people that you went insane because of it and your parents had to take you to an asylum for treatment."

"That's not true. That can't be true. Caleb would never…" I say and start sobbing.

"Unfortunately, it's true. He told people that you are nuts and that you would be dangerous if they would let you come home. He told them he felt so ashamed because of you that he would appreciate if people just forgot about you and pretended you didn't exist, at least around him. Whenever someone mentioned you around him he would get this angry look and disappear somewhere for sometimes even hours. He told people that your parents were so ashamed that they had to take you to the asylum for the mentally ill that they lied and told them some stupid stories about you being in an elite school."

"This can't be true" I say not trusting my ears. "My parents were ashamed of me?" I ask confused.

"No" he says putting his hands on my shoulders. "They were very proud of you, but Caleb told them that it hurt him so much that they would always talk about your achievements and never about his. Like he had any" Matt adds with venom.

"He was right, he was left out" I defend my brother.

"Tris, wake up. The only one left out here was you. You were gone from home since you were twelve years old. You barely saw your family. They never came to cheer you on, no matter what was going on in your life. I know that you always said you didn't need that, but you did. Every child needs to feel loved and supported by their family. You never had that. He had it all. He had a childhood, both his parents who went to every one of his stupid ball games, while you studied and made a real difference in medicine. While he won blue ribbons on science fairs you won prestigious medical awards. While he partied with his college buddies you saved lives and solved murders. While he planned his wedding to some rich broad you were held captive on a different continent and still managed to save lives. Trust me, you were the one who was left out and that's because of him. How many times did he call you since you left your home? How often did he write an E-mail or a letter? How many times did he congratulate you on one of your successes? If you are looking for a number let me help you. Zero. Zero times. That bastard only looked out for himself and your parents felt guilty that you got all the attention, as if it was your fault you are a genius. No, Tris, if anyone should feel ashamed or unwanted that's him. You did nothing wrong. Ever since you were little you wanted your parents and big brother to love you and be proud of you. At least your parents loved you and they were more than proud. Your dad bragged around mine every time they got together. He was so proud of his little girl" he says and by now I'm crying like there's no tomorrow. I cry so hard that I need to keep my mouth open to be able to breathe. Matt handed me a while ago a box of paper handkerchiefs which I used more than once by now.

"They were proud? Really?" I ask in disbelief." I always hoped they were, but I always pushed myself to be better, to not disappoint them."

"How could you disappoint them? Even if you weren't you, the brilliant scientist and compassionate philanthropist they would have still loved you and they would have still been proud of you. You were their daughter and no matter what shit you would have done they would have loved you regardless. Don't ever think less of you. You are an extraordinary human being. You were an angel when mom got sick. It was because of you alone that she lived two more years when the doctors told her she had only two months left. You were her ray of light and a rock for Tamy and me. And even dad was happy you were there when mom needed godly assistance."

"But why would Caleb do something like that?" I ask sobbing.

"I don't know, sweetheart. He always had a way of manipulating people" Matt says sighing. "He managed to keep your mom and dad away from you."

"Maybe they felt guilty for spending so much money on me and decided to spend time with Caleb?" I suggest, although I know how stupid it sounds. I'm still trying to hold on onto that thin thread that my brother isn't the monster he turned out to be.

"What money? After mom died dad cashed her life insurance. It was mom's dying wish that he uses that money for your education, so that you could become a doctor and save other people or at least try like you did with her. Mom had so much faith in you and she wanted to give you a chance to shine like she knew you will. But guess what? You were so good at school that you received one scholarship after the other and mom's money was never used. It's still in a trust fund and only you can access it whenever you like for whatever you like, but it should be something for yourself. Something that makes you happy" he says and I cry again uncontrollably. He sits down next to me and gathers me in his arms rocking me in an attempt to sooth me. My phone starts ringing and Matt reaches for it in my bag. He answers it and tells whoever is calling that I'm taking a few days off for personal reasons and hangs up.

I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do. This morning I woke up so happy and carefree and now my world is shattered and all I want to do is die.

Matt helps me up and we both walk down to the garage were his car is parked. We pass several agents who know me by now and ask if I'm alright. I'm shaking from all the crying and I'm unable to breathe let alone to speak. Matt tells them to back off and give me my space and for once I don't have it in me to scold him for being rude to others. When we arrive at his car he opens the backseat door and helps me lie down. He closes it and walks to the other side where he gets in the driver's seat and drives off.

Tobias's POV

I'm sitting at my desk thinking of what I have learned this morning. I still can't believe it. Ever since I came to work I've been reading one article after the other about this amazing doctor. She is absolutely nothing like the person Caleb described. She is more than the opposite. Everyone who ever met her praises her and her work. She is not only a brilliant scientist and did some amazing research that brought her worldwide recognition, but she is also a fantastic doctor, always taking care of her patients. And she is a philanthropist. She won countless awards that usually came with a big fat check. She always donated the money to a cause that would actually make a difference with that money.

When I come across the Tanzania incident article I freeze. The article is very detailed and I can't help but gasp when I read the lines.

"What is it?" Uriah asks from across from me. When I don't answer he walks over to look over my shoulder in order to see what captivated my attention. He remains there no doubt reading the same lines that I do. Tris along with nineteen other doctors was abducted by rebels. They were held hostage for days and executed one by one. Some of them, the women, were raped, while the men were mutilated. The only two doctors to survive were Tris and a male doctor. The article says that the NATO troops found them beaten up and dehydrated, but they were working. They actually found the strength to help people in need. Thanks to them two dozen Tanzanians survived after getting shot, stabbed or worse. I don't even want to know what the worst part is. To know that a person as sweet and gentle as Tris would have to go through such ordeal makes my stomach churn.

"I've read almost everything I could find on Beatrice Prior" I tell him and he looks at me "there is nothing even remotely close to what Caleb told us. He lied to us. But never mind that. He told everyone that his little sister was some psycho that needed to be locked up, when this girl was nothing but a savior for so many people."

"I know what you mean. I read a lot of stuff too. I couldn't keep myself from thinking about her and to be honest I'm disgusted with Caleb for doing this to her. He couldn't have hurt her more even if he would have beaten her to a pulp. At least like that she would have recovered. But this, this is something not even your worst enemy deserves, let alone your sister."

"I know the feeling" I say. "Ever since the café I feel the urge to punch the living daylights out of him" I confess and realize just how angry this makes me. I don't care that he lied to me. I couldn't care less. I don't need him as a friend. But to hurt an innocent being like her, that's just evil. He reminds me of Marcus. At that thought I shudder. Not because of my own history, but at the thought that this bastard might have hurt his sister the same way my father did me.

"Come on, Four. It's almost lunch" Uriah says and I grab my phone from my desk and log myself out.

We walk the short distance to the café and realize that we are the last to arrive. Everyone is sitting outside and we take a seat each.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" Christina says.

"I just can't believe that Caleb would be capable of something like that. I've known him for years now. For God's sake, he is marrying my sister tomorrow" Will says angry. "She is probably lying." This infuriates me and I smack my hand on the table making everyone look my way.

"How can you say that? I've spend the entire morning reading everything there is on Beatrice Prior" I say.

"Maybe she put it there herself" Will says, but not entirely convinced.

"268 articles from different journals, newspapers etc.?" Uriah asks. "I doubt that" he adds.

"Caleb told me she wasn't allowed to receive phone calls from anyone, because of her mental instability" Christina says looking at a picture of Tris on Shauna's phone. "She looks so pretty."

"And she is so nice, Chris" Marlene says. "We talked to her yesterday. She is nothing like Caleb told us. The more I think about it the more I realize she couldn't be the person he described. She is gentle and sweet and just plain nice to everyone."

"She was always like that. She would go out of her way to help someone even if it meant she got hurt. I remember when her aunt got sick, cancer, Tris would stay with her for days in the hospital keeping her company. She was five years old then. When she came to preschool one morning she walked behind the teacher who dropped a paper on the floor. Tris picked it up and saw something there. I was right behind her and I heard everything. She told the teacher she misspelled a very long and difficult word to pronounce. The teacher looked at it and said thank you and then asked her how she knew it. She told her she was reading some book because her aunt had cancer. She said she was looking for a cure. The teacher smiled but I could tell she thought that Tris was naïve for believing cancer could be cured. But Tris didn't let that stop her. I saw her during recess pulling out a very big book from her backpack. I thought she was showing off or something, but she was actually reading it. I had no idea what it was until I saw that same book again years later in a bookstore."

"What was it?" Zeke asks.

"An advanced medical research book on cancer. I realized that Tris really believed she could cure her aunt. And when Caleb told everyone she went nuts I thought that he might be right. Who in their right mind would believe they could cure cancer?"

"Apparently she did" Uriah says.

"Did you know that she won a Lasker award?" Marlene asks.

"What's that?" Christina asks her.

"A prestigious medical award. Only the best of the best win it. And she won a Nobel prize in chemistry. Do you really think a lunatic would be capable of doing that?" Marlene asks what we all think.

"If all this is true, why didn't she contact me? I thought we were friends" Christina says a little whiny.

"She didn't even know her brother is getting married tomorrow" I say and both Will and Christina look at me in disbelief. "He lied to all of us. Who knows what lies he told her to keep her away this long. She hasn't been home in ten years from what I gather from all the articles I've read so far. As far as she knew you didn't want to be her friend anymore."

"But that's not true" she defends.

"How would she have known?" Shauna asks. "Caleb created this whole new person that doesn't exist, to make people believe that this girl is a dangerous lunatic. If we wouldn't have met her by accident do you think we would have ever found out?"

"I doubt that" Zeke says and we all nod in agreement.

"I still can't believe it" Will says leaning back in his chair.

"None of us can" Uriah says.

We all sit there trying to understand how someone we thought we knew could turn out to be so different. If it's difficult for us to understand and forgive I don't even want to imagine what is going through Tris right now. Assuming someone told her about the lies her brother spread around about her. I'm absolutely disgusted with him.

"I'm not going to the wedding" I say.

"But you are one of the groomsmen" Will says.

"If I go I might punch him" I say although what I really want is kill him for what he did to her.

"Stand in line, bro" Zeke says.

"Yeah" Uriah agrees.

"Are you saying none of you guys are coming to the wedding?" Will asks.

"Count us out too" Shauna says and nods her head.

"But Cara is your friend too" he says.

"That's her deal if she wants to marry that son of a bitch. I don't want to have anything to do with someone like him. I've known that girl for less than a day, but she is so innocent and pure. Everything she ever did was for the sake of others. Everything that bastard did was for his sake only" Zeke says. "Yeah, I read the articles too" he admits and I smirk a little.

"What if it's a misunderstanding?" Will suggests.

"And what exactly was misunderstood?" I ask getting angrier by the minute. "Are you suggesting Tris lied, because so far everything she said turned out to be true. In fact, most of the awesome things she did she didn't even mention, because she is modest. Or are you saying that none of us understood right when Caleb repeatedly, and allow me to remind you very recently, told us of his not so mentally healthy sister that lives in an asylum? Or that he misspoke? Or any of the above? Or do you have some other suggestion?" I ask loud.

"No, I'm just trying to…" Will tries to speak, but Zeke interrupts him.

"Dude, just don't. Caleb is a major asshole. What he did to us, the lying is bad, but we can drop him as a friend. But what he did to his own sister, who by just talking to her you could tell she worships him – that's unforgivable. Unless he has some God damn good explanation for what he did I'm through with him" Zeke says.

"Me too" I agree.

"Me three" Uriah says.

"And us too" the girls say.

"Me as well" Christina says staring at a smiling Tris.

"You too, Chris?" Will asks in disbelief.

"Will, don't you get it? He lied to all of us. Why are you defending him?" Christina asks him.

"I don't know. I just find it hard to believe. He was always so nice and he was like a big brother to me" he says.

"Yeah, only he wasn't your big brother, he is hers" Zeke says pointing at the picture.

Will remains quiet for a while staring at the picture just like Christina.

Tris's POV

I must have fallen asleep on the ride back to my apartment, because I wake up in my bed. No wait. Not my bed. I sit up and look around. This is Matt's bedroom. I helped him pick out this mattress. I look out the window and realize it is dark outside. The clock on his nightstand says nine p.m. Oh my God, how could I have slept so long? I get up and walk into the living room where Matt reads a file. He is so engrossed in it that he doesn't even notice me. I cough to catch his attention. He looks up and smiles.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess. I slept so long. Why?" I ask confused.

"You fell asleep in my car and I carried you up here. After a couple of hours you woke up all hysterical and I had to sedate you. I'm sorry, but you just wouldn't or couldn't calm down on your own. Your colleague Lucas called your phone and I answered it. I thought it might be case related and I really needed the information. I told him that you were sick and at my place. Later Dr. Morgan and Lucas stopped by and they checked on you. I hope you don't mind, but they were worried about you" he says sheepish.

"No, I don't. They are really nice and I love working with them. And I'm glad you are here or that I am here. Thanks for taking care of me" I say.

"Tris, you might be my cousin, but I love you like a sister. Nothing in this world will ever change that. As long as I breathe I will love and protect you, even from your bastard brother" he says and my eyes fill with tears again. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned him" he says and the tears start running down my cheeks in streams. He gathers me in his arms and lets me cry for a long while. When the tears subside I look up at him, my vision still foggy.

"I still can't believe he would do something like that. Why would he do that? What have I ever done to him?" I ask and Matt tries hard not to get angry.

"Tris, listen to me. You haven't done anything wrong. Whatever that bastard's problem is it's not you. You were barely home. You barely spoke to him" he says.

"Maybe that's the problem. Maybe I should have tried to stay more in touch with him" I say hopeful that I could still mend my relationship with my brother.

"Tris, wake up. He doesn't want anything to do with you. He made it clear by everything he ever said or did. Sweetie, it's not your fault. I don't know what his problem is, but it's not your fault" he repeats.

"I just can't believe that he would hide so much from me. How could he not tell me he is engaged to be married? Why would he lie?" I ask and start crying again.

"I don't know. But he isn't worth your tears, baby sister" he says gently and caresses my cheek.

"He should have told me that he didn't want a relationship with me. He could have said something. But all these years he let me believe that everything was alright. I felt the change when mom and dad died, but I thought maybe he was just hurt because they passed" I say sobbing.

"I can't tell you why he did it. That's something only he can tell you" Matt says and I know he is right.

"Take me to him" I say and wipe away me tears.

"What?"

"Take me to him. You know where he lives, right?"

"Yeah, but he isn't there. Tonight is the rehearsal dinner for tomorrows wedding" he says and I feel a sting in my heart.

"Please, take me to him. I need to talk to my brother. I need him to tell me that he really doesn't want anything to do with me." Matt looks at me and sighs after a while. He gets up and grabs his keys. I go and put on my shoes and jacket and follow him downstairs to his car. I get into the passenger's seat and buckle up.

The drive to where the rehearsal dinner is taking place isn't that long but for me it seems like forever. I need to hear me brother say the words to me. I need him to tell me why he doesn't want me in his life. Why he told people all those hurtful things about me. I fidget in my seat, unable to control my emotions. I start crying again and by now I hate myself for being this weak pathetic little girl. When we finally arrive and Matt stops the car I basically jump out of the car and walk toward the entrance, but the maitre d' stops me.

"I'm sorry, miss, but this is a private party" he says.

"My brother is getting married. It's his party" I say and the man looks at me apologetically.

"Could you please tell me your name?" he asks smiling.

"Prior. Beatrice Prior" I answer and he looks over his list. After turning a few pages he frowns.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I can't find you anywhere. Please, leave" he says.

"No. I need to speak to my brother" I say firmly and angry now.

"Miss, please, if you don't leave I'm forced to call the police" he says forcefully.

"No!" I yell. "I'm here to see my brother and I won't leave without doing that" I say getting in his face.

"Miss, please" he says and grabs my arm.

"Let her go" Matt growls and the man let's go of me.

"Sir, please. The young lady has no invitation. This is a private party" he says trying to make his point, visibly intimidated by Matt.

"You want an invitation? Here it is" Matt says and shows him his FBI badge. "I'm on official business here and the young lady is with me. Now move" he yells and the maitre d' backs off. We enter the restaurant and I look around. There are many people gathered here, most of them I've never seen. In a corner I spot Four and his friends and for a moment his eyes lock with mine. He looks at me shocked and then gets up, but movement catches my eyes and I turn to see what is going on.

Caleb is approaching us rapidly, a sour expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asks in a whisper, trying not to draw attention to us.

"What do you mean, Caleb?" Matt says loudly and Caleb looks over his shoulder to see if anyone heard him. He acts like he doesn't want anyone to know that we arrived.

"Not so loud" Caleb scolds Matt.

"Why not?" Matt practically yells now. "Don't you want anyone to know that your sister is here?" he asks and everyone looks at us. Caleb looks nervous and tries to calm his guests, telling them that everything is alright.

"Stop yelling" he says angry.

"Is it true?" I ask in a low voice. Caleb looks at me.

"What?" he spits.

"Everything. Are you getting married?" I ask looking up at him, fighting hard to keep my tears at bay.

"Yes, it's true. I'm getting married" he says and I can't believe it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask staring at him in disbelief.

"I didn't think you would enjoy something so normal like this" he says and I can hear how he is hinting that I might not be sane.

"You are my brother. Of course I would want to at least know you are getting married. If you didn't want me here you could have said so. I don't want to impose" I say and look down.

"What is going on here?" a man asks approaching us. "Caleb, who is this girl?" the man asks.

"Honey, what is going on?" a woman asks.

"Nothing, sweetheart" Caleb says sweetly to her. I look up and realize she is probably his fiancée. The woman looks at me and measures me.

"Who is she?" she asks, a hint of distrust in her voice.

"Uhm… no one" Caleb finally says.

"You bastard" Matt says and launches at him. He hits Caleb in the jaw and Caleb falls to the ground.

"Oh my God" the woman yells.

"Security!" the man yells.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Matt yells at him, his face red from the anger, his fists balled and ready to strike again.

"Who are you?" Caleb's fiancée asks kneeling down next to my brother.

"I'm Agent Matthew Prior, Caleb's cousin. And this" he says pointing at me "is his sister." Everyone in the room looks at me and I feel like I'm going to faint.

"His sister?" she asks in disbelief. "I thought she is in an asylum." Two security guards arrive and the man orders them to throws out of the restaurant.

"Take this man and woman out of here. Be careful with the woman. She is an escaped patient from a mental institution" he says and I start crying again.

"Fucking bastard, don't talk about her like that" Matt yells.

"Matthew!" I hear my uncle's voice. "What is the meaning of all this?" he asks and looks around.

"Do you know them?" the man asks.

"Yes, my son and niece. I was wondering where you two are. This is an important night for Caleb" he says and only then sees him on the ground. "What happened?"

"What happened? Your son punched me for no reason" Caleb defends.

"No reason? You are a liar, you bastard" Matt yells.

"What are you talking about?" my uncle asks.

"Ask that fucking son of a bitch" Matt says. "Come on, Tris. You don't need that motherfucker. I hope you rod in hell" he says toward Caleb.

"NO!" I yell and pull away from Matt. "Caleb, please, tell me it isn't true. Please!" I plead.

"What isn't true?" my uncle asks confused.

"What do you want me to say?" Caleb asks getting up.

"Tell me you didn't tell people I'm insane. Please, tell me it's a lie, that they misunderstood you. Please" I beg him and cry my soul out. I can't stop myself and I don't want to anymore at this point.

He looks at me and doesn't say anything. In the meantime his fiancée tries to calm down her guests.

"What do you want here?" she asks me.

"I want the truth" I say glaring at her. "That's all I ever wanted."

"Don't just stand there" the man, probably the bride's father, says to the two security guards. "I gave you an order."

"Just try and I'll break your arms. I'm an ex-Marine and an FBI agent. I dare you" Matt says glaring at them.

"Caleb, please" I plead.

"What is going on here?" my uncle asks again.

"Caleb told everyone he ever met that Tris went nuts after she caught her parents having sex. That they send her to an asylum to be treated. He didn't tell her that he was getting married and he made sure that the few friends she had here while growing up would think she is a lunatic" Matt says loud enough for the entire room to here.

"What?" my uncle asks in disbelief and looks at Caleb, who looks away. "Is that true?"

"Of course it is true" Caleb's fiancée says. "Caleb would never lie" she says and rubs his back.

"Except this is a lie" my uncle says and everyone looks at him.

"No, you are mistaken" she says. "Maybe the girl tricked you into believing she is cured. It has been ten years after all" she says laughing lightly, but there's nothing amusing about that.

"No, young lady, you are mistaken. Beatrice was never mentally ill. She was away, yes, but to study. She went to Harvard pre med and graduated summa cum laude when she was sixteen years old. She is the youngest doctor ever to do that" my uncle says proud.

"This is obviously a lie" the man says. "She made that up in her craziness and you foolishly believe her." At hearing that I start crying even harder. I was never so humiliated in my entire life and God only knows what I had to go through in my young life.

"Don't you dare speak like that about my niece" my uncle says. "You are the one who is foolishly mistaken. I was there when the elite of the country applauded her for graduating so young from a prestigious university with all honors. I was there when this girl received one prestigious award after the other. Not you. I have seen with my own eyes that this girl is neither a liar nor a crazy person and I forbid you and anyone to speak ill of her" he finishes yelling and I hear whispers in the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caleb's fiancée asks him.

"Nothing, honey."

"Did you really tell everyone that I'm insane?" I ask again foolishly hoping he would say no, that it was all a mistake. But he remains silent. I already know the answer, but I need to hear it with my own ears. "Answer me" I yell and startle him.

"Yes" he finally admits. I take a step back, my mouth open in disbelief, sobbing violently when I finally realize that what Matt told me is the truth. My brother, my own flesh and blood, spread lies about me. And for what?

"Why? Why would you tell people such horrible lies about me? About your sister?" I ask.

"Because I hate you. I hated you ever since you got that fucking scholarship. Mom and dad were so proud of their genius baby girl that they ignored me. Everything was about you. They celebrated every fucking award and prize and ignored my accomplishments. And all the money they had went into your account, for your fucking education, leaving nothing for me. I had to work during summers to afford going to camp or college. And like it wasn't enough all they did for you, you had to call them to New York for some fucking bull shit of yours and killed them. Mom and dad will never see me get married because of you. They won't see my children because of you. You ruined my life, you fucking bitch" he yells and by now I'm on my knees crying so hard that I can hardly breathe.

"You fucking bastard" I hear someone yell and the next thing I know Caleb hits the ground. Two other men have to pull the one who punched Caleb away. Caleb lies down on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my God, Caleb" his fiancée screams. "Please, a doctor. Somebody call a doctor" she starts crying. I get up and approach him.

"Let me check him" I try to say calmly but my voice is quivering.

"NO!" she yells. "Not you. You ruined everything. Why did you have to come tonight? Why did you have to ruin everything?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I hear Christina yell at her. "She ruined everything? That fucking son of a bitch lied to everyone about his sister and still she's the one to blame? Come on, Tris" she says and pulls me up.

"No, I have to check his vitals. He might have suffered a…" I try to tell her.

"I don't care. As far as I'm concerned that motherfucker could fucking die and I wouldn't give a rat's ass" she yells and pulls me out.

When we are finally outside I fall down to my knees and cry uncontrollably. There is a small group gathered around me and I can hear them talk, although I can't understand a thing. Caleb's words are ringing in my ears. Whoever said that words hurt more than anything is absolutely right. I feel like a million little daggers stab me in the heart, that I'm on fire, that someone is chocking me and beating me and drowning, all at the same time and I can't take it anymore. I feel like I'm going to black out any minute. Before I know it two strong arms wrap themselves around me and I lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Awaiting your comments. Feel free to express them colorful (but remember to censor them if you use all the rainbow colors - the site admin might not like it otherwise :D)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can't even begin to thank you all for your kind words. I'm so glad that you guys like this. I wasn't really sure it was any good. Sometimes things, ideas just pop up into my head and force their way out and I feel like I can't control what I am writing, I just know I have to.
> 
> One reader said you were crying... fun fact - I cried too. I had a terrible day at the office. It wasn't like someone had offended or hurt me in any way, but the stress of the days before just took a toll on me and I cracked. I cried really hard because I was frustrated and then I understood, at least in part, how it feels like to be chained down and kicked and all your screams just ignored. I really wondered if I managed to capture Tris' hurt and despair and hoped for at least one of you to say "I cried too". So, thank you. It is reassuring to know that I can touch you. That this isn't just some scribble ignored the moment it was read, but it touches you.
> 
> Another reeader said chapter 3 was a little over the top and should have been more realistic. I appreciate your opinion and always welcome constructive criticism. But as I said in the very beginning, this story is probably ridiculous to begin with. As for Tris' parents leaving her I partly agree. It is not uncommon for gifted people to receive scholarships in their early years. Most times their parents and families don't even understand them and they need to be among their own kind so to speak. Yeah, maybe Tris' parents should have been there for her, but I just wanted to point something out. You will receive some more answers in this chapter. Maybe you will all understand certain things better. If not, you know you can always PM me.
> 
> FYI - the chapter contains some more far-fetched things. Just so you know.

Tobias' POV

I gather Tris in my arms and pick her up. She looks exhausted and it's no wonder she fainted. I can't imagine what she is going through. The things her own brother said to her are unbelievable. I would have never thought that someone would be capable of something so evil.

I'm sitting in the backseat of this Matt's car holding Tris still close to me. Her steady breathing indicates that she is sleeping. I'm holding her with my right arm and caress her cheek with my left index finger. Her cheeks are flushed and wet from all the crying. It breaks my heart seeing her like this. Everything I know of this girl is borderline amazing. She is kind, selfless, generous, nice and loving. She would never hurt a fly, let alone someone she loves. And her brother? The exact opposite. How can anyone be so cruel with such a gentle creature like she is. I look down at her and even in her current state she looks adorable, like an angel from the sky.

"I can't believe it" the minister, Tris' uncle says to his son. I have to admit I'm relieved Tris and he are related. This means he is not her boyfriend. But a sweet and beautiful girl like her probably has a long line of admirers at her door.

"I know, dad. I tried to keep it from her, but she found out."

"Why would you keep it from her?"

"Look at her? She is a bleeding heart. She would sacrifice her own life to save someone she doesn't know. Imagine what she would do for someone she does know and even loves. We both know her. And that bastard hurt her in a way no one ever did. I will never forgive him. He better prays we never cross paths again 'cause I'm going to break every single bone in his body" Matt vows. I can only agree with him, but I keep my mouth shut.

We are driving toward his apartment, since everyone wanted to know the full story. Matt offered to bring us up to speed at his place, so that he could keep an eye on her. We soon pull up in front of an old building and Matt parks the car. He gets out and I have to reluctantly let go of Tris in order to get out of the car and not hurting her in the process. The others came with Zeke's truck and pull up in the parking spot next to us. We all get out and I offer to hold Tris again. Matt hands her over to me and I'm glad he does so. I love to feel her close to me. I never felt like this before but this girl has something I can't describe. Ever since I've met her I can't stop thinking about her. She is like a drug, but I wouldn't mind getting addicted.

We walk up the stairs to his apartment and he opens it. He shows me to his bedroom where I lay Tris down and cover her with a blanket. I leave the door ajar and go into the living room where the others sit and wait for Matt to tell us what we don't know yet. A part of me is anxious to find out more about this amazing girl, but another one is afraid to hear more of the cruel things that sick bastard did to her, even without her knowledge.

"Tris was always very smart, but not until she turned five did we know how smart" her uncle says. "Her parents got a call from her teacher in preschool, telling them that Tris was bored during classes. She suggested they should take her to a psychologist to see if something is bothering her. After only one session the psychologist told my brother and his wife that their baby girl is a genius. Of course, none of us really knew what that meant so we all started reading about it. In simple terms her mind works different than ours. She thinks quicker, sees things from different angles, understands things we couldn't even imagine and she has an amazing ability to learn fast. Then my wife was diagnosed with stage three cancer. Tris wanted to know what that meant so she went to the local library and asked someone to give her a medicine book. Whoever gave it to her thought she was just a silly little girl who wanted to play with it and didn't think twice. She got the book, sat down on the floor and started reading everything that book offered on cancer. She read over 300 pages in one day, because the next day she insisted to be in the room with her favorite aunt. My wife, God rest her soul, loved her very much and insisted the girl should be allowed to stay inside the room. No one thought she would understand it anyway. But then, while the doctor explained what could be done and which procedure would be better Tris spoke up and asked the doctor a series of questions that to be honest I couldn't understand. The doctor looked at her a little shocked. At first, he tried to dismiss her but then he started talking to her like to a colleague. He told us later that he never spoke to anyone, not even doctors, the way he spoke to Tris. Tris didn't just understand the situation from a medical point of view, but she offered him alternatives that would be less invasive. The doctor actually considered one of her suggestions and for a while my wife's cancer stopped spreading. For the next two years Tris barely left the hospital. She remained there reading one medical book after the other. By the time my wife started a new set of experimental drugs, a year after her diagnose, Tris talked to the doctors who treated her like she was one of their own. Whenever a doctor met her he or she dismissed her, but not for long. Soon she became very well known in the medical community for her insight and I might say expertise. Doctors from all around the country were made aware of this incredible preschooler that put experienced doctors to shame. They came to Chicago and offered their help, pro bono, only to hear the little girl's opinion. After my wife died several doctors in the country still came to visit her. Between the ages of seven and twelve Tris wrote medical articles about experiments she was conducting in one of the learning hospitals here in Chicago. She helped find cures for diseases and was a recognized name in the medical community throughout the country. She never did it for the fame though. She couldn't care less. Her only goal was to help people. This is why and how on June thirteen, after Tris turned twelve the dean of Harvard University knocked on her parents door to discuss with them the bright future of their daughter. By pure chance I was there that day and was part of that conversation. My brother and his wife told him that they didn't have the money to send their girl to Boston to study, not to mention they didn't want to leave their daughter alone there. But we all knew that that's where Tris would have felt among her own. I offered to give him the insurance money I got after my wife died. She made me promise I would give it to her to study to become a doctor and help other people. It wasn't hard for me to say yes to her request, when it was Tris who gave me and my children two years with my beloved Maggie, instead of the two months her doctors originally gave us. After I offered them the money the dean spoke up and told us that they wouldn't have to pay anything. That Tris would receive a full scholarship. Even someone who would be around her 24/7 to make sure she is well taken care of. Someone like a personal assistant. That same night her parents told Tris about the offer and she accepted. Everything that girl ever wanted was for her parents and brother to be proud of her. She pushed herself to her limit and beyond and whatever she started she excelled at in no time. I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's the truth. If I wouldn't have seen most of it with my own eyes I might doubt it too. Then, two years ago, Tris was in New York and she was given yet another award. Her parents rarely managed to go to these events. I often went on their behalf. But that time they wanted to be there. Unfortunately, their plane crashed and they died. Tris was devastated. For weeks she was a mess, blamed herself for it. Of course, it wasn't her fault. Severe turbulences brought the plane down, there was nothing anyone could have done."

"This is amazing" Shauna says. "We read articles about her and her work, but this is just amazing."

"I have a question" Marlene says. "If her parents were so proud of her why didn't they go and celebrate her?"

"Because Caleb always made them feel guilty for bragging about their smart girl. Whenever he had some stupid meaningless game they had to go watch him. While he played ball his sister saved lives or changed the face of medicine. She never got the attention from her parents that he did and still he is the one who complains here" Matt says. "Unlike Tris, he had everything she deserved. Two parents by his side coming to every game or science fair, a childhood, a nice life in middle school and high school. He was a star athlete both in high school and college, had dates and girlfriends and practically everything good fell into his lap. And yet, he wasn't satisfied. He needed more. And for that he needed to destroy her reputation, while she worshipped him. She would have cut her own arm off if he asked her to and he treats her worse than vermin. I don't understand him and frankly I don't want to. I couldn't care less if that fucking bastard dies tonight" Matt says and his father gives him a glare. "Sorry, dad, but that's how I feel. Tris was a ray of sunshine during mom's illness and even before and after that."

We spend another two hours listening to Joe, Tris' uncle and Matt, her cousin. The more I learn about her the more I want to actually get to know her personally. If I never believed in love at first sight before, now I do. She is amazingly kind and good, thoughtful and selfless, gentle, smart and brave.

"What happened in Tanzania?" Uriah asks after a while and Matt's eyes turn to look toward the hallway where his bedroom is and of course Tris.

"Why do you ask?" Matt asks and I can tell he doesn't want to speak about it, probably because of the bad things that happened there and maybe because he doesn't want to talk about it while she lies in the room down the hall.

"I read an article today and I was wondering" Uriah says.

"It's true. I've read all of them. Tris refused to talk about it so they were my only source. A few months ago I confronted her and she broke down. She volunteered to work with Doctors Without Borders in Tanzania. Many rebels attacked villages and killed many people there. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing they did. Usually, those who were too old were killed immediately and fed to the others" he says and stops.

"Fed? You mean they made the others eat them?" Marlene asks disgusted.

"Yes. The young men were beaten and mutilated and forced to join the rebel cause. The women and even eleven year old girls were raped over and over again, sometimes even dying during the act. When that happened they were either fed to the prisoners or some wild dogs."

"Oh my God, that's terrible" Christina says with tears in her eyes.

"The doctors, they were twenty of them when they got there, were killed one by one. Many of them refused to treat the injuries of the rebels, but I taught Tris to never stand out. Not that she wouldn't have helped. She treated anyone they put in front of her, young, old, male, female, villager or rebel, it didn't matter to her. She saved lives with the bare minimum, exposing herself to infections and diseases that can't be treated even with modern medicine. But she didn't care. They were held hostage for eighteen days. Tris refused to eat any of the meat, knowing where it came from. She drank infected water or even her own urine, after boiling it well. She had no choice" Matt adds quickly when he sees the disgusted look on the girls faces. "She is a survivor and a hero in my opinion. She saved lives against all odds and survived a terrible experience. She went to a psychiatrist after that to discuss what happened to her. She understood that she couldn't cope with this on her own. But I understand why she doesn't want to talk about it. What she saw in those eighteen days is horrifying and awful, but somehow she managed to get out of a very dark place and shine brighter than ever. She refused to leave the camp when the Marines came to rescue her and her colleague. She said she wouldn't leave if they wouldn't take the villagers with them. She argued that even though she was incapable of saving their loved ones, at least these few villagers deserve a new start. Thanks to her all twenty four of them are now here in the States. Thanks to her they can start a new life."

"Wow, that's heavy" Zeke says.

"Yeah" I agree with him. I look at my watch and realize it's past eleven p.m. We should go home and let these people rest, but I don't want to leave Tris. I know she is protected and taken care of, but I still want to be here to watch over her. Maybe one day I can.

"I think it's time we all leave" Zeke says.

"Thank you for telling us all this" Shauna says.

"You have the right to know the truth and she deserves that people know the truth about her" Matt says.

"She is really nice" Marlene says.

"You don't know half of it" Matt says smiling. "I've known her since she was born and every day she amazes me more. Only by truly getting to know her you will see how amazing she really is. The funny part about that is, she doesn't seem to understand how great she is. She sees herself as the ugly duckling, the person that is always picked last during games or whatever her pretty little head things. She doesn't understand how amazing and beautiful and unique she is. Unique in a good way. I am happy and proud that I'm related to her and I haven't stopped bragging about my awesome cousin Tris ever since she helped my mom, so for the past seventeen years actually. She actually helped me save a fellow Marines life when I was in Iraq. I called her and she walked me through the procedure. It was like she was guiding my hands to do the right thing. I just allowed her to operate on my friend using my hands. He lives today because of her."

"And because of you" Christina says smiling at him.

"Yeah, but I was only a tool in her hand" he says bashful. "Listen, if you really want to be friends with Tris give her time and be nice to her. She deserves some real friends. But if you still believe the things Caleb said about her just leave her alone. I can't stand seeing her cry like that" he says looking toward his bedroom. "She hasn't even cried that hard when her parents died" he says.

"That's because their death was final" her uncle says. "She is a scientist and she understands that death is part of life. She accepted the fact that her parents were gone and she mourned them. But this is different, Matt. Her brother betrayed her in the most cruel way. If I would compare this to any story of the good book I would say it's a Cain and Able story and you all know how that went. We need to be here for her and support her and help her get over the fact that her brother doesn't deserve a single tear that drops from that angel's eyes."

We all say goodbye after that and head home. All the way back to my apartment I keep thinking of everything that happened these past two days. All the things Tris went through are extraordinary, both good and bad. I thought my life was bad having an abusive father, but Tris's life was even worse. Yeah, she was successful and she had a good job, but how much did she have to give up to get here. She grew up without her parents and brother, she never had a real childhood, she never went to high school or the prom or homecoming dance or any of those silly things girls like. While girls her age picked out dresses and make-up and talked about boys and other stuff like that she made a difference in the world, not just in medicine but also helping charities to sponsor people in need, whether in the country or abroad. She did one amazing thing after the other, being applauded by thousands, but the only people she really cared about were her parents and brother. Her parents surely loved her and were proud of her, but now that they were gone they couldn't tell her that ever again. And her brother… The sole thought of him makes me angry. That bastard can be happy I haven't continued beating down on him. If it wouldn't have been for Uriah and Zeke I'm sure I would have killed him. The vile things he said to her. He hurt her over and over again and still he blamed her for ruining everything. And Cara? How could she forgive him? How could she forgive a monster like him and blame Tris as well? That girl never did anything to hurt anyone and yet she gets hurt the most.

I finally reach my apartment and walk up the stairs and fish out my key from my pocket. I unlock my door and enter. I switch on the lights and take my jacket and shoes off. I walk into my small kitchen and drink a glass of water. I put it in the sink and then walk toward my bedroom. I switch off the light in the hallway and enter my room. I pull the shirt I'm wearing over my head and quickly get rid of my pants. I drop onto the bed and close my eyes. I have a hard time falling asleep, my mind races to the restaurant where Tris is crying bitterly and it breaks my heart. Eventually, I fall asleep and dream of a smiling Tris. A smiling Tris in my arms. A smiling Tris in my arms showered by dozens of my kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Tris's POV

I wake up after what feels an eternity of being asleep. I blink several times to adjust to the bright light in the room. When I finally manage to keep my eyes open I look around. This isn't my room, it is Matt's. He must have brought me home to keep an eye on me while I sleep.

I get out of bed and walk toward the living room. He is still asleep on his couch. I wonder why he didn't take the guest room. I pass it on my way to the bathroom and hear light snoring. I open the door and see my uncle sleeping inside. I carefully close the door again, making sure not to wake him. I walk into the bathroom and the first thing I do is look myself up in the mirror. I look awful. I have dark circles under my eyes, my eyes are red and puffy from all the crying, my nose is red and I feel my throat sore. I use one of the extra toothbrushes that Matt has in his bathroom to brush my teeth. I use the toilet to relieve myself and wash my hands still staring at my scary reflection. I get out of the bathroom and return to the bedroom where I retrieve my belongings. I write a note and leave it on the bed and walk out of the apartment, my sneakers in my hand.

On my way downstairs I somehow manage to put my shoes and jacket on without falling down. When I reach the entrance door I let my keys drop and bend down to grab them. When I get up I bump into someone big and solid and almost fall backwards. That someone grabs me by my arms, firm to hold me in place, but gentle as to not bruise me. I look up and see Four. I automatically smile, but then I remember that he is my brother's friend and the thought of him makes me tear up again.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks concerned by my reaction. I shake my head no. "You can tell me" he insists.

"It's not you" I say and my voice is hoarse.

"However I'm the only one here so it has to be me" he says trying to smile.

"It's not you" I repeat. "You just remind me of… him" I say the last part looking away. I feel him tense up.

"I'm sorry" he says and let's go of me.

"It's not your fault. I'm a little emotional today" I say looking back up and a tear rolls down my cheek.

He reaches out his hand and touches my cheek. He wipes the single tear off of my face with his thumb.

"For what is worth, I hate him for what he did to you. I just wish Zeke and Uriah would have let me punch him some more" he says and looks away angry.

"You? You punched him?" I ask surprised.

"Don't you remember?" he asks. "After he said all those hurtful things to you I just snapped. I couldn't control myself any longer" he says and he shakes now.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. It's him who should apologize. And not to me, but to you" he says. I lower my head trying to keep the tears from rolling down my face. We just stand there for a while until my stomach growls loudly. "Sounds like someone is hungry" he says with a chuckle. I look up at him and he smiles his adorable smile, which makes me smile in return.

"I could eat" I say sheepish.

"Alright. Let's go eat then" he says.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that" I say. I don't want him to think I invited myself to have breakfast with him.

"You don't want to share a meal with me?" he asks, acting offended.

"That's not what I meant either" I say.

"Then let's go eat. You are hungry. I am hungry. Come on. My treat" he says smiling again.

"I can't accept that" I say firmly.

"Yeah, you can. Come on. I won't take no for an answer" he says and holds out his arm for me to grab. "Come on, I won't bite" he says and I smile. "Not much anyway" he adds and makes me laugh. "Now see, that's what I like to hear from you" he says and I can't help but laugh more.

"Alright. Thanks. What are we going to eat?" I ask.

"I know a place where you get the best pancakes in town" he says.

"Really? Where?"

"Oh, it's a surprise" he says all mysterious. We walk for a while in complete silence, my left arm hooked around his strong, muscular one. I can feel the way his muscles tense and relax and I keep glancing at him. "What?" he asks catching me staring.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare" I say apologetically.

"It's okay. Cute girls always check me out. I'm used to it" he casually says and I blush.

"I wasn't checking you out" I say bashful.

"Is that all you heard?" he asks and I look up at him.

"Huh?" I ask confused. He laughs.

"I said cute girls, as in I think you are cute" he says and now I'm sure I blushed crimson, if the heat in my cheeks is any indication. I turn away and stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you" he says. "But I do think you are cute. Actually, I think you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he says and I can't help but look at him. He seems nervous and I can tell by the way his chest rises and falls that his breathing is erratic, a clear sign of anxiety.

"You do?" I ask before I manage to shut myself up. He smiles brilliantly at me.

"Absolutely gorgeous" he says. "I know that this might not be the best time, but would you go out with me?" he asks.

"Out? We are out" I say not understanding. He looks a little taken aback by my answer.

"I meant out on a date. You and me" he says.

"Is this a date? We are out. And it is just you and me" I say trying to understand. I've heard about this social interaction called "dating" but I never experienced it nor did I ever feel like I wanted to.

"Uhm, sure. It can be if you like" he says awkwardly. "I meant actually maybe we could go see a movie sometime and have dinner" he says.

"Is it more appropriate to do that on a date?" I ask curious.

"What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"I mean, is it a date only during the afternoon hours or not? Who decides what it is?" I ask.

"I honestly have no idea how to answer that" he says with a chuckle. We continue walking for a while until he stops and looks at me. "Did you ever go on a date before?"

"You mean with another person, preferably from the opposite gender in a bio-social exploration with a neuro-chemical overlay?" I ask.

"Uhm, yes?" he asks rather than answers and I chuckle.

"Then no" I answer.

"I want to ask really, but I'm not sure I understood everything" he says and I chuckle.

"I never went on a date with a guy or anyone for that matter. I never had the time. And no one asked" I say looking away.

"I can't believe that" he says.

"It's true" I assure.

We continue walking until we reach the café. Huh, he brought me here. I never knew they made pancakes.

"Here?" I ask.

"Yup."

We enter the café and Marlene smiles when she sees me. She walks around the counter and comes toward me to hug me.

"Hi" she says. "What can I bring you?" she asks after releasing me.

"Pancakes" Four says.

"Coming up" she says disappearing in the kitchen. Four and I sit down at one of the tables and read the menus. Although I doubt any of us actually does that. I think our earlier conversation made it a little awkward between us. After a while he puts his menu down and looks at me with a curious look.

"What?" I ask.

"I still can't believe that" he says looking me straight in the eyes.

"Can't believe what?" I hear Zeke's voice and turn around. "Hey, Tris, good to see you, girl" he says friendly.

"Hello Zeke. Hello Shauna" I greet both of them. I can see Uriah entering and greeting Marlene before walking over to our table.

"Hey Tris. What's up girl?" he says grinning. I can't help but let myself get infected by his good mood.

"Been better" I say.

"Ah, this will be in the past in no time. You'll see. So, what you guys doing?" he asks and sits next to me.

"We ordered pancakes" I say. "Would you like to join us?" I ask them but then I realize maybe Four doesn't want to. He did ask for a date just the two of us alone. "I'm sorry, we never confirmed the parameters of this breakfast. Is this a date?" I ask and his friends say "Oooh" in unison. He looks at them and rolls his eyes.

"I told you it is whatever you want it to be" he says smiling at me.

"Well you did say a date would require dinner and movie. People usually go on dates at night?" I ask not anyone in particular.

"Not always" Shauna answers and sits next to me. Zeke sits next to Shauna and Uriah between me and Four.

"Hang on. Did you never go on a date before?" Uriah asks and I blush.

"Uhm, no."

"You know what she told me?" Four asks and everyone looks at him. "That no one ever asked her out. I for one find that hard to believe."

"Me too. You are hot, Tris" Uriah says and I blush again.

"Are you sure about that?" Shauna asks raising an eyebrow.

"Sure about what?" I ask confused.

"That no one asked you out."

"Wouldn't I know?"

"Maybe. Let's see. When guys talk to you what do they say?" she asks.

"I don't know. All kinds of things. It really depends on where I am."

"I mean when you are at a party for instance" she insists.

"I don't go to parties" I answer.

"What?" Uriah asks disbelievingly.

"Never?" Zeke asks and I shake my head no.

"How about those award events? They have parties" Shauna says.

"Yeah, but I usually talk to colleagues about work and latest accomplishments in the field" I answer truthfully.

"Okay, this isn't getting us anywhere" Shauna says sighing.

"Did no one ever pick you up?" Zeke asks.

"I usually get up myself when I fall" I say. He chuckles and the others smile.

"No, girl, I meant when you go to a bar did it never happen that a guy comes and tells you some bullshit story to pick you up" he says.

"Story? What story?"

"Like. Did it hurt when you fall from the sky, 'cause you are an angel" he says.

"If I would truly be an immortal entity associated with the social concept of angels, wouldn't I have wings to fly? How would I fall down?" I ask confused by the absurdity of the question. They look at me with open mouths and then start laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That's just the best answer I ever heard" Zeke says.

"Now me" Uriah says. "Are you religious? 'Cause you are the answer to all my prayers."

"I hope not. Since I am a medical examiner I only work with corpses. So unless you want to be dead, I shouldn't be the answer to any of your prayers." They laugh again.

"Let me try" Shauna says. "If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

"That would be counterproductive and dangerous" I answer.

"Sweet" she says. "Don't mind if I use this when some douche tries to pick me up."

"Not at all" I say and laugh.

"Four, how about you? Or did you already try one since you guys were talking about a date?" Zeke teases his friend and makes me blush.

"I just asked her out on a date. No stupid pickup line" he says and smiles at me.

"Come on, man. Try one. Just for fun" Zeke insists.

"Alright" he says in defeat. He thinks for a while before he speaks again. "My buddies bet me that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful girl in the bar. Wanna buy some drinks with their money?"

"I'd love to help you out, but I don't drink and I don't really consider myself beautiful. Proportional yes, but not beautiful" I answer.

"Now that was lame" Uriah says.

"I have to agree" Four says. "You would definitely be the most beautiful girl anywhere you walk in" he says and I blush again.

"Aw, isn't our Four here the cutest" Zeke says in a baby voice and they start laughing, but I keep my eyes trained on him and he on me. Geez, I could get lost in those eyes.

"Pancakes everyone" Marlene says bringing a huge plate with pancakes and plates for everyone here. Uriah runs to the counter to get the syrup and whipped cream and returns almost immediately.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Marlene asks squeezing herself between Four and Uriah.

"The fact that our newest friend Tris never dated before" Uriah says and I smile. Not because of the dating part, but because he said I'm their friend. Of course, I understand that we have just met and a friendship is a long term endeavor, but it's nice to hear they consider it.

"Get out. A cutie pie like you?" she asks in disbelief. She shakes her head.

"Wait. If you never dated, does that mean that you never kissed a boy before?" Shauna asks.

"Uhm, no. I kissed one. The same one I had sex with" I say and they choke on their pancakes.

"Lemme get this straight. You never dated but you kissed a guy and had sex with him" Uriah asks.

"Yeah" I say calm.

"I think I'm missing something" he insists.

"Did you just have a one night stand for your first time?" Shauna asks.

"No, well technically yes. He is a colleague of mine, from London. We had this group of friends, well his friends and I felt awkward being the only virgin there, so I asked him."

"You just asked him to…" Marlene asks gesturing toward my lap.

"Yeah, it wasn't that big of a deal" I say and eat again.

"But the first time is special" Shauna says.

"I disagree. Your body is unprepared for the physical strain, emotionally you run on overload. And as far as I can tell, based on testimonies of several female acquaintances their first time wasn't anything like they hoped. I know that the performing art industry promotes this unrealistic view on how the first sexual encounter should be like, but in nine out of ten cases the girl is put through extreme pain, caused by the rupture of the hymen, but also the fact that almost no woman reaches a satisfactory level of pleasure to actually climax during her first coitus. But if by special you mean it will suck, than yes I agree and can confirm" I say and again everyone is looking at me.

"You really are unique" Zeke says with a chuckle.

"Of course I am. Unless someone perfected human cloning, than there would be a possibility that at least in a pure physical way I have an exact replica of myself. However personality is also determined by experiences, so I would still be unique. As would my clone be."

After that we just eat and they tell me about them, where they grew up, what they like or dislike, favorite music, favorite movie, favorite food or drink. I notice that Four keeps to himself but smiles a lot more than I've seen him before.

"What I'm curious about" Marlene starts saying "how exactly did you go to your friend and ask him to have sex with you?"

"Well, we are scientists and we like to experiment" I say and Zeke und Uriah grin.

"Oh, I'm gonna like this" Zeke says and Shauna smacks him over the head.

"Anyway, I told him I needed to take care of it, getting it out of my way and after long deliberations I've decided he was the most suited for the job" I say.

"Job? You seriously told a guy it's a job to have sex with you?" Shauna asks in disbelief.

"Was for him" I say.

"How come?" Uriah asks.

"Well, he is gay and that made it a bit awkward for him. He didn't really feel comfortable, but neither did I. But the chemistry behind it was there. I imagine his technique would have been satisfactory if I would have had a term of comparison. Nevertheless, that's how I lost my virginity" I say and take a sip from my coffee.

"That's the most unromantic story I've ever heard" Shauna says.

"It wasn't about romance, it was just about a physical connection with the purpose of evolution" I say.

"What exactly evolved?" Zeke asks confused.

"I did. My body. It's scientifically proven that after a person has sexual intercourse for the first time the body changes, the bio-chemistry of the brain evolves making us more prepared for adult life in all its aspects" I explain.

"Do you always lecture?" Uriah asks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lecture. I told you guys, I've never had friends. Colleagues yes, but never friends. To be honest, this and the conversation I had with you the day before yesterday are the longest social encounters outside of academic life I've had since elementary. I don't usually talk to normal people. I don't know how. They find me strange and pretentious even. I swear I don't mean to be it though, I just can't help it" I say and look down.

"It's okay, Tris" Shauna says putting an arm around me. "It's actually nice to have someone this smart in our group. But as for the normal part, I don't think any of us is normal. We all have our kinks but that's what makes us all special."

"Shauna is right" Marlene says. "We really like you and we love hanging out with you. And if you want we could be your friends."

"Really?" I ask a little shy. "You want to be friends? With me?" I ask pointing at myself.

"Of course, sweetheart" Marlene says reassuringly.

"Besides, how many people do we know that work at the morgue?" Uriah asks.

"I don't know? How many?" I ask. They all start laughing.

"Sweetie, I meant you" he says grinning.

"Oh, but I don't work there. I work at the medical legal lab" I correct.

"Tomato, tomato" he says waving his hand and they all laugh. I look at my watch and see that it's almost noon.

"I should let you guys get ready" I say and they look confused at me.

"Ready to do what?" Zeke asks.

"Weren't you supposed to … uhm… attend a wedding?" I ask and look away.

"We are not going" Shauna says next to me.

"I would rather hang out with you at your lab than go to that …" Zeke starts saying but swallows whatever he wanted to say and says "event" instead.

"Uhm, okay" I manage to mutter.

"I think I should go to work" I say.

"Sweetie, it's Saturday" Shauna says smiling at me.

"So?" I ask not understanding what she means.

"Uhm, you work Saturday's too?" Uriah asks in disbelief.

"Sometimes. Is that odd?" I ask.

"A little bit" he says.

"I wasn't aware" I say.

"It's not odd" Four says smiling at me. "Don't mind him. He just doesn't like work."

"Not true, but I also like to have fun on weekends" he says.

"What do you do for fun?" Zeke asks.

"I read or play chess or write short stories" I say.

"Really? I would love to read something" Shauna says.

"Sure, I can e-mail you something" I say.

"How about camping? Do you like that?" Zeke asks.

"I never went camping before, so I don't know if I'll like it or not. But I would love to try it out" I say excited that they would consider inviting me to go camping with them.

"We wanted to go two weeks from now" Shauna says. "You are more than welcome to join us."

"I'd love to. But I don't know anything about it. I need to document myself. I need to check out the library or better yet go to a bookstore and buy myself a copy of a good guide" I say while getting up and checking my phone for the nearest bookstore. I head toward the exit when I realize they are all still sitting down and watching me perplexed. "I'm sorry. That was rude. Whenever I get excited about something I need to find out more about it and tend to forget everything and everyone around me. I'm sorry" I say again. They start laughing and Four gets up.

"It's okay. I'm glad you are this excited about it. Come. I know a good bookstore not far from here" he says.

"Great. Thank you. Talk to you later?" I ask the others.

"You bet you will" Uriah says.

"But you don't have our numbers" Shauna says. "Here, give me your phone" she says and I hand it to her. She strokes a few keys for several minutes and hands it back to me. "I saved all of our numbers in your phone."

"Thank you" I say.

"It was nothing really."

"No. I meant this" I say motioning to the table.

"Breakfast?" Zeke asks.

"That too. But you guys made me feel welcome and accepted. Thank you for that. And more importantly thank you for cheering me up. I'm still sad and I will be for a while longer, but if friendship is anything like what I've experienced these past couple of days I'm looking forward to more" I say and both Shauna and Marlene come over to hug me. The guys hug me as well, as best as they can and I can feel Four hugging me from behind, resting his hands on Marlene's and Shauna's shoulders.

"Okay, enough with this girly crap. I have a reputation" Uriah says trying to sound nonchalant, but fails. I can tell he liked the group hug as well.

"What reputation? Of a cake eating moron?" his brother teases.

"Hey, not fair man" he says.

"Thanks again for everything. I never had friends before, at least not since I moved away. All the people I met well they are friendly, but they are usually colleagues or employers. This is so new to me. If I ever do or say something that makes you uncomfortable please tell me. I promise I will change that" I say.

"Don't you worry, sweetie" Marlene says.

"We know it's hard for you, that people don't really understand you. Your cousin and uncle told us a thing or two" Shauna says.

"They did? When?" I ask surprised.

"Yesterday, after we all left the restaurant" Shauna clarifies.

"Oh" I say. "Well, don't take everything too serious those two say. I've heard them talk about me before and frankly they make me sound like a freaking saint. I'm human like anyone else, flaws included. I would love to be normal, do normal things" I trail off.

"I don't know about saint, but you did some really amazing things" Zeke says.

"Well, yeah, but I had help most of the time. But more importantly I was doing things I care about, things that interest me and I feel passionate about. Half of the time I didn't even feel I was working. To me discovering new things is like playing on a playground. Every day you discover something new and if that something helps other people than it's really rewarding" I tell them. "Did they tell you about the Tanzania incident?" I ask, afraid to have to answer questions.

"They did" Four says and I turn to look at him. "Not more than the articles said anyway" he adds.

"I haven't spoken to them. My cousin confronted me a while back about it, but I couldn't talk to him. And I would appreciate it if you all respect that. Maybe one day I'll tell you something, but trust me. This isn't something you want to know."

"Don't worry, we won't ask" Marlene says and hugs me lightly.

"Thank you."

"But of you ever need someone to talk to, no matter what it is call me" Marlene says.

"Or me" Shauna chimes in.

"Thank you for that. I never had girlfriends before."

"Well, then it's time we do something typical girly. What do you say?" Shauna asks.

"I'd love to" I say and feel my eyes getting watery. Before I cry again I just say. "I really need to get me a book on camping." They all laugh.

"Come on. Let's go" Four whispers in my ear and I shudder. I turn slightly to look up at him and nod.

"See you soon, guys" I say and leave the café with Four.

We walk a few blocks in complete silence and just enjoy the warm noon sun. I can't believe how nice everyone is and how easily they have accepted me into their group. When we arrive at the bookstore Four opens the door and allows me to enter first.

"Thank you, sir" I say and bow my head a little. He catches onto that and says "You're welcome, milady." I giggle at our exchange and enter the store. It's not particularly big, but it is cozy and welcoming.

"Hey, Four" a girl at the cash register says and he waves at her. She has her left side of her head shaven and what remained of her hair is dyed magenta. She is pretty and she looks familiar. He walks closer to her to greet her and I feel awkward just standing at the entrance. I approach the counter and get a better look at her.

"Lynn, this is Tris. Tris this is Lynn" he introduces us and we shake hands. She smiles at me and I recognize where I know her from.

"You are Shauna's sister" I say and Four looks at me surprised.

"Yeah. You know her?" she asks.

"Met her a few days ago" I say. "She is very nice" I say. "You are her younger sister, correct?" I ask fairly sure I'm right.

"Yeah, that's me. The black sheep of the family" she says.

"I'd rather say the magenta sheep" I say and she laughs.

"Yeah, good one. At least this month. I like to experiment with colors. So every month a different color. So, how can I help you guys?" she asks.

"We are looking for a book about camping" Four says. "You see, Tris here never went camping and she wants to know a thing or two before she starts on this adventure we planned."

"Adventure? Don't tell me you guys go camping?" she asks and he nods. "Dude, would you have lost a ball or something if one of you would have called me. I wanna go too" she whines and he chuckles.

"First of all, God forbid. Second, we just decided that, not half an hour ago. I'm sure your sister will call you soon to give you all the details. But since I'm here, we wanna go in two weeks from now."

"Alright. I'll have to check my work schedule" she says. "By the way, you need to go way in the back. That's where we keep the outdoorsy books" she says and looks into her week planner. Four chuckles and shakes his head. He grabs my hand and leads me into the back of the store. Suddenly my heart starts pounding very fast and very erratic. If I wouldn't know better I would think I'm a minute away before going into cardiac arrest. The moment he lets go of my hand my heart seems to calm down a little, but I miss his touch. I want to touch him again. I want to hold his hand, not just briefly, but for a long while. He reaches up and gets a book of the higher shelf. He looks at it and then hands it to me smiling.

"I think this will help you" he says.

"Thank you" I say. We return to the cash register and I pay for my book. Then we head outside and I realize there's no more reason left in delaying us to go our separate ways. I look at my book not knowing what else to do.

"You haven't answered my question" he says after a short while. I look up at him not understanding what question. Have I zoned out again. I tend to do that, but usually when I'm focused on work or something. But right now my head is spinning.

"Uhm, what question?" I ask.

"I asked you this morning if you would go out with me, on a date" he says smiling. Oh my God, he really meant it. But why me? Why would he want to go out with me? I start to hyperventilate and take deep breaths to calm down. He must have sensed my nervousness because he frowns and says "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just I've never gone on a date before. You know with a guy. Not like that" I say shyly and look away.

"Alright. How does movie and dinner sound?" he asks.

"Good?" I say rather asking than stating.

"You are not very convinced" he says with a chuckle.

"Movie and dinner would be great" I say, this time more confident. I would love to go with him anywhere he asks me.

"Alright. Text me your address and I'll pick you up at…" he says and looks at his watch. "Six p.m.?" he asks and I nod in agreement. "Great. I live nearby. Do you need me to give you a ride?" he asks.

"No. I'll just take a cab" I say.

"Alright" he says and pulls a cab over. We say goodbye and I get into the cab that takes me home. While I'm on my way home I call my cousin to let him know I'm fine.

"Hey Matt" I say.

"Hey Tris. Where are you?" he asks a little concerned. I should have called sooner, but I just forgot everything around me when I just hung out with… friends. The thought brings a smile onto my face.

"I'm in a cab on my way home. I'm sorry I haven't called sooner."

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. I was at the café near the lab. The people who were there yesterday, at the restaurant, they were at the café and we talked. I think they like me" I say shyly.

"Of course, they do. You are a lovely young lady and anyone would be happy to be your friend" he says encouragingly.

"Anyone, but Caleb" I say sadly.

"Don't even go there. You don't need that bastard. You have me. You know I've always loved you like a sister. From now on I'm not your cousin anymore. I'm your brother. Besides, we both share the same last name so no problem there" he says with a chuckle and I laugh.

"Alright, brother" I say.

"How about you and I hang out tonight? Have a Dr. Who marathon" he suggests.

"Uhm, that sounds great, but I've got plans" I say, not sure how to say this. I suddenly feel embarrassed.

"Plans? What plans?" he inquires.

"I'm going on a date" I say.

"What?" he practically screams and I have to hold the phone away from my ear. "What?" he repeats. "Who is he? Do I know him? How do you know him? You never go out with guys? Is he a good guy? What's his name?" he keeps asking questions and I have to giggle at his adorableness.

"Calm down. Let's see. I know him and you know him too. It's Four. He punched Caleb yesterday" I say.

"Oh, Four. Right. He has a plus with me for punching the scumbag. What do you know about him?" he asks and before I can answer he adds "I meant, what has he told you not what you have deduced" he says.

"Well, not much. We've only spoken only a few times. I guess this is what dates are for. To get to know people, right?" I ask.

"I guess. Where are you going?"

"Movies and dinner, but he hasn't actually told me where."

"Take your pepper spray with you."

"Of course, I will."

"And if he gets handsy kick him in the balls" Matt says.

"Matt! Stop it!" I say a little flustered. It's sweet he cares for me but the mention of Four's genitals makes my mind race completely somewhere else. But I keep that to myself. "I'll be alright. I promise. I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

"It's my first date. And he is really nice" I say but think he is really hot.

"Alright. I trust you and I'm confident he is okay for you" he says and that gets me thinking.

"Oh my God, Matt. You checked him out!"

"Just a little bit. He seemed odd. They were all so chatty, only he kept to himself, always glancing toward the bedroom where you slept. And I saw how he looked at you in the car and how he caressed your cheek while you were passed out."

"Hang on. The car?"

"Yeah. He held you the whole time. He almost didn't want to hand you over when I put you in my bed. I think the guy has a crush on you" he says with a chuckle and makes me blush.

"Oh shut up" I say.

"Tris and Four sitting in a tree…" he starts singing but I hang up. After a while he sends me a text.

Matt: Sorry for teasing. Have fun and if you need me just call. Love you, sis.

Tris: It's okay. Thank you for caring for me. Love you too, bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wonder how that date will go...
> 
> BTW This Tris is a little bit inspired by Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory (the awkwardness, not the jerkness :D)


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias's POV

I wait for the cab to drive off before I sprint home. I practically fly up the stairs and run into my apartment. I close and lock the door behind me. It's almost one p.m. Five hours until I see this beautiful angel again. Movie and dinner. But what kind of a movie? And where to go to eat? I turn on my computer while I walk into my small kitchen. I make myself some noodles and check out the movie theaters and what movies they currently show when I get a text. It's from Tris. She sent me her address as promised. I smile and feel a tingling in my body. I definitely can't wait to see her again.

I check the movies and decide a thriller wouldn't be right for our first date. A horror movie neither. I know guys choose these types of movies so that the girl gets scared and snuggles close to them. I don't want that. Well, I want her close, but not because some stupid movie scared her. I want her to have fun and not be sad. She has enough reasons to be sad as it is. I decide on a comedy. Who doesn't like comedies?

I eat my noodles when another text comes in. It's from Will.

You sure you are not coming?

Absolutely. Caleb Prior is dead to me. Tell him to forget I exist. I don't ever want to see or hear from him again. And if he dares ever to hurt Tris again I will break him in half.

He doesn't answer. Not that I was expecting him to. Not long after I get another text, this time from the scumbag himself.

I thought you were my friend. But I see the moment some pretty face comes along and sucks your dick you forget about your friends.

This infuriates me. I think of calling him, but decide otherwise. I won't allow him to upset me today. I will meet Tris later and I don't want to think of him anymore. I send him one final text before blocking his phone calls and deleting his contact information.

I was your friend, but you lied to everybody. As for your sister, if you ever talk ill about her again I'll show your soon to be wife a very explicit video of you in Florida during spring break. Forget that I exist and delete my contact information. Drop dead, SOB.

After that I wash my bowl and make myself some coffee. I'm still thinking of where to take Tris for dinner and decide to just give her the typical first date experience, as in the very first date. I will drive with her to the make out point and we can have some hot dogs on the hood of my car while watching the night sky. It's nothing fancy, but I'm sure she will like it. She is so different from all the other girls I've ever met.

I go into the bathroom and take a long thorough shower. After I'm done I decide on what to wear. I feel like a girl standing in front of my closet not knowing what to wear. This is annoying. I wonder if girls have this problem every time they walk out of the house? I chuckle at that thought and finally decide to wear some dark blue jeans and skin tight black tee shirt and my jeans jacket. It's almost six p.m. and I walk downstairs to the garage to get my car. I drive off and realize that for the entirety of the drive I'm grinning like an idiot. But I couldn't care less. I'm going on a date with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Tris's POV

I walk up to my apartment and let myself in. I walk into the kitchen and make myself some light lunch, a Caesar's salad with light dressing, which I eat in front of the TV, watching some documentary about meerkats. I remember that I forgot to text Four my home address so I take out my phone and text away.

Around four p.m. I take a shower and wash my hair. I walk into my bedroom with a towel around myself and look into my dresser trying to figure out what to wear. He said he would take me to the movie theater and then to dinner. This would require a more casual than formal attire. I decide to wear some black skinny jeans and a crimson tee shirt. I decide to also wear my black cardigan in case it gets colder and my flats as well as a clutch. It's something I usually wouldn't pick as a purse, since most times I have a really big bag, but I will only need my wallet, keys and my phone tonight. I put on some mascara and a soft pink lipstick, but nothing else. First, because I don't know how and second… actually that's practically the only reason. I chuckle at my own clumsiness. I hear my door bell ring and go to open the door. Outside waits a smiling Four with a flower bouquet. I look at the clock in my hallway and see there are still fifteen minutes left until six p.m.

"I know it's early, but I've been driving around your block for the past ten minutes and I just couldn't wait any longer" he says a little nervous. I chuckle and let him in. "These are for you" he says handing me the flowers.

"Thank you. But you should have called me and told me you are already here" I say going into the kitchen where I get a vase and fill it with water. I put the flowers in and walk into the living room where I put the vase on my coffee table.

"No. I said six p.m. and I figured you might not be ready yet" he says waving his hand dismissingly.

"Alright. When does the movie start?" I ask.

"6.30 p.m. We still have time" he says.

"We should go. We can talk for a while until the movie starts. Is that okay with you?" I ask, not wanting him to think I don't want him here. He smiles and nods. I grab my keys and he lets me exit first. After he gets out as well I close and lock the door and put my keys away. We get out of the building and Four unlocks his car – a truck. He opens the car door for me and holds out a hand for me. I grab it and climb into the car giggling but thanking him. He goes around the car and gets into the driver's seat. We buckle up and drive away. It doesn't take us long and we arrive at the movie theater. Four parks the car and again opens the door for me. But this time when he holds out his hand for me to get out I grab it and don't let go once I'm out. But he doesn't seem to mind. He actually squeezes it lightly and I smile. We walk in and we stand in line for the tickets. I could just go and stand in line for popcorn and beverages, reducing our waiting time, but somehow I can't find it in me to let go of his hand. When it's finally our turn Four asks for two tickets for what appears to be a comedy and pays for them. I want to give him money for mine, but he refuses, saying that this is a date and that he invited me.

I thank him again and we go and stand in line for our refreshments. We order and he pays again and holds his finger up telling me the same thing he did at the ticket stand. We take our drinks and popcorn and walk into the theater and take our seats. We still have time until the movie actually starts so we start talking about what kinds of movies we like or dislike. We are both surprised that we like action movies over horror and comedies over romantic dramas. Even our taste in music is similar. While we don't like a particular band or artist we do like the same or similar genre. We both like indie and soundtrack music, as well as rock ballads from the 80's and some jazz and blues. We would have still talked if the movie wouldn't have started.

I have to say he made the right choice picking this movie or at least the genre. It's fun and you don't have to think much about what is going on story-wise. About half way through the movie Four finished his popcorn whereas I have barely touched mine. I offer him to eat from mine but he refuses at first. After I insist he finally gives in. We eat our popcorn and watch the movie until at some point our hands touch in the almost empty bag. We look at each other and smile. He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"I didn't do it on purpose" he says meaning touching my hand and this simple statement upsets me "but if you allow me I would like to hold your hand for the rest of the evening" he says. I look at him again and he smiles at me expectantly. Did he just ask me if we could hold hands? I think he did. Wait. Did he say evening? Yeah. He did. He didn't say the rest of the movie, he said evening. At that realization I smile even brighter than I thought possible and nod. He takes my hand in his and sits back into his chair looking at the screen, a wide grin plastered on his face.

From that point on I don't even care about the movie anymore. Too soon the movie ends and we leave the movie theater, but never let go of each other's hands.

"I struggled a little with our dinner" he says and I look up at him. "But then I thought since this is your first date might as well give you the whole first date experience" he says and grins.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask amused.

"You'll see."

We walk to a hot dog stand and buy two hot dogs each. We then walk back to the car and Four asks me to hold them while he drives. I have no clue where he is taking me, but I don't care. Wherever we go I'm happy he is here with me.

After a twenty minute drive we finally arrive at our destination. It's an observation platform where one can see the whole city. We get out of the car and Four walks behind it and opens the trunk. When he comes back in the front he has two blankets in his arms.

"We'll need them when it gets colder" he says.

"Okay" I say, not sure what he means by that. We hop on the hood and start eating our hot dogs talking as much as possible between bites. I tell him about my college time, he tells me about his. We talk jobs and hobbies, but when the subject of family comes up I get sad again. However, I'm not the only one who is sad. "Four? Are you alright?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, only that's a sore subject, not just for you" he says.

"If there's anything I can do, tell me. My shoulder is free" I say and lift it a little as too emphasize my words. He looks at me for a long while before he sighs and closes his eyes.

"My dad was an alcoholic. He used to beat my mom and me every day. When I was fourteen he beat my mom so bad that I thought she might die. He passed out right next to her, because like always he was drunk. I called 911 and they came and took her to the hospital. After that my dad was charged and convicted and we finally got rid of him. After my mom got better we left the old apartment and moved to a nicer neighborhood. She got a divorce and after I left New York I heard that my dad died in prison. Apparently he stepped on too many toes in there" he tells me with a sad laugh. I grab his hand in mine and he looks at me.

"I'm so sorry, Four" I say and a tear rolls down my cheek. He cups my face with his free hand and wipes the tear off my face with his thumb.

"Tobias. My name is Tobias" he says smiling.

"Tobias" I repeat smiling as well. "I like your name better than Four" I say honestly.

"Zeke and Uriah are basically the only ones who know my real name" he adds.

"Why Four?" I ask him curious. He gets off the hood and helps me down as well. He spreads one blanket over the hood and helps me back on. He gets on too and leans back against the windshield.

"Come on" he beckons me to lie back as well. He holds his arm so that my head rests on it, pulling me close to his warm body. I oblige and settle next to him staring up at the sky. "It was my number on my baseball jersey. Zeke started it actually and after a while it stuck. After we left New York to go to college here I used Four whenever I introduced myself. Of course, my employer knows me real name, but everyone at work just calls me Four" he tells me, trying to sound more casual about it. I know this must be difficult. Abuse victims often minimize their own trauma. I sit up and turn around to look at him.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you and your mother. I'm not going to pretend to understand what you went through, but if there is anything at all I can do please don't hesitate to tell me" I say.

"Thank you, but there's nothing you can do. It's in the past and I don't intend on digging it out again. But I wanted you to know this about me. I wanted you to know the real me, not someone I made up. But I also don't want others to know my real name. Not just yet" he says a little sad.

"Four might be the person everyone else sees, but he is a part of you. He is the outer shell that protects you from getting hurt. I know" I say.

"You know? It's amazing how you read people. You knew more about me by just observing than anyone after hours of talking to me" he says smiling and sits up. "Tris" he says barely above a whisper.

"Yeah" I say just the same.

"I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?" he asks and I swallow hard. I somehow don't manage to get a sound out so I nod. He smiles and cups my face with his right hand and leans in. I close my eyes and our lips touch. It's a close mouthed and chaste kiss, but at the same time it's a concert of emotions, a firework of bright colors. Simply put, everything I ever hoped it would be. Our lips move in sync and I soon place my right hand on the back on his neck keeping him close to me. I feel him smile against my lips and that makes me smile as well. I feel his warm tongue dart out and lick my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth. I don't even think about it and open my mouth and allow our tongues to tangle with each other. The kiss deepens and Tobias shifts his body. He releases my cheek and I immediately miss his warmth, but then I feel him turn us around and pushing me onto the hood. He puts his right arm around my shoulders and with his left hand he caresses my cheek, never stopping the kiss. After a long while of kissing we part to draw in much needed air. We open our eyes and look into the other's and smile.

"At least now I know why they call it make out point" I say with a chuckle and he laughs.

"Yeah" he says before resuming our make out session. I think we spend at least thirty minutes doing this, not that I'm complaining. But then it gets chillier and he gets off of me smiling goofily. He uses the second blanket to cover us and leans back on the windshield, holding me close to him to keep me warm.

We watch the night sky snuggled together and for the first time in a very long time I feel really happy. Like ridiculously happy.

"Make a wish" he says.

"Huh? What?"

"There" he says pointing toward a shooting star. I close my eyes and wish to be happy. I don't need anything else. "Did you make a wish?" he asks and I open my eyes. He looks straight at me and smiles brilliantly.

"Yeah."

"Well, keep it to yourself, so that the wish will come true" he says and kisses the tip of my nose.

"I'm so glad I met you" I say.

"I'm glad about that too" he says still smiling brightly.

"Thank you for all you did" I say and get serious. "You didn't know me, but you kept an open mind enough to investigate if Caleb's allegations were true or not" I say and see him furrow his eyebrows. He opens his mouth to speak, but I hold my index finger to his lips and he softly kisses it. "What Caleb did is unforgivable. I still can't believe it. The reason I'm not holed up in my apartment right now is you. But also your friends. You guys opened your hearts to me and accepted me with all my goods and bads and I will be forever thankful for that" I say tearing up.

"Please, don't cry. Tris, I didn't want you to think any more about him and what he did. I can understand that you are still hurting, but let me help you forget about it. He is not worth even one of your tears" Tobias says wiping them away.

"My brain says you are right, that I shouldn't dwell on it. But my heart hurts so much" I say sobbing. He helps me sit up and embraces me, allowing me to cry. When the tears finally subside I look up at him. "I'm sorry for ruining our date" I say remorseful.

"You didn't ruin anything, Tris. What happened with your brother is very recent and I understand that it will take a while for you to heal. Trust me, even if you would have cried the entire time this would still have been the best date I ever went to" he says smiling, obviously trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks, I appreciate the lie" I say with a chuckle. He laughs and kisses my temple.

"No matter what you need, I'm here for you."

"Thank you. Let's talk about something else. You don't deserve that your date cries like an infant. And Caleb certainly isn't worth it" I say, although it breaks my heart to even think that, let alone say it out loud.

"No, he doesn't. Say, have you seen the last Game of Thrones season?" he asks, successfully changing the subject.

We spend the next hour talking and kissing and talking and kissing again and then even more kissing. I could get used to this. When it starts to get colder we decide to call it a night. He helps me up and I get into the car. I use one of the blankets to warm myself up and he turns on the heat.

"I don't want you to get sick" he says with a chuckle.

"I'm usually not this cold. I basically work in a freezer" I say and he laughs.

We are almost back at my apartment building when he turns to look at me. He smiles and I can't help the smile that forms on my own face.

"What?" I ask.

"Can I take you out on a date tomorrow?" he asks.

"This one isn't even over yet" I say amused.

"So? I want to go out with you again. Preferably tomorrow" he says.

"I can't" I say and he frowns. "Tomorrow morning I go to my uncle's church for service" I say and he looks at me curious. "But after that we can do whatever you want" I say and he smiles.

"Great. When do you have to be at church?" he asks.

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Nine a.m." I answer. "Why?" I ask him again.

"You mind if I come with you?" he asks.

"To church?" I ask and he nods. "I don't mind. Sure."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8.30 a.m."

"Alright." Soon after we stop in front of my building and I turn to look at him again. He leans forward and kisses me again.

"I don't know if I can stop" he says smiling.

"Stop what?"

"Kissing you" he says. "I like it a lot. I think it's my new favorite thing to do" he says and I blush.

"I like that too." He kisses me again and this time we deepen it. We kiss for a long time and I feel my body temperature increase exponentially. We only part when air becomes an issue. He rests his forehead on mine and we look into each other's eyes while smiling happily.

"I've never felt this way before" he says surprising me a little.

"What way?" I inquire.

"Like I could fly, like I could move mountains. I'm really happy you went on a date with me. I really, really like you, Tris" he says and my smile widens.

"I really like you too, Tobias." I stare into his eyes and a yawn escapes my lips. "I'm so sorry, Tobias" I say.

"Am I boring you?" he asks teasingly.

"What? No" I defend.

"Relax. I know it's late and you had some rough couple of days. Come on. Let me walk you home" he says and opens his door and gets out of the car. He sprints to my side and opens my door holding his hand out for me to take and climb out.

"I am home" I say with a chuckle.

"Not yet. Not until I walk you to your front door and give you your goodnight kiss" he says.

"You just want an excuse to kiss me again" I say teasingly.

"Do I really need an excuse?" he asks and I shake my head. He bends down and kisses me.

"Good night" I say.

"Good night" he replies. We kiss one more time and then I go inside the building. I walk upstairs and unlock my door. I enter, turn on the lights and lock the door behind me. I take off my shoes and walk into my bedroom where I let myself fall onto the bed.

I can't believe what happened today. Not only have I made four new friends, but a guy, correction a hot guy, asked me out on a date and kept kissing me and holding my hand and told me he liked me. I've only seen stuff like this in movies and thought this is all made up, but tonight it happened to me. To plain old Beatrice. I'm so excited I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep.

Tobias's POV

After I watch Tris walk into her building I wait another minute and then get in my car. I drive home and smile like an idiot. I can't believe what happened tonight. I went out with this gorgeous girl, who isn't just beautiful on the outside, but even more on the inside. She let me hold her hand, she let me kiss her, she let me hold her close to me. I can't wait for tomorrow when I will see her again, when I'll be able to kiss and touch her. I know I must sound like a crazy person but I think I've fallen for her. Really bad. No. I'm certain I have.

I soon park the car in its usual spot and walk up to my apartment. I get inside and walk straight to my bedroom. I let myself fall backwards on the bed and remember every minute of my date with Tris. How lovely she looked, how sweet she smelled, how delicious she tasted. I want more than just a casual fling. She is special. I want her to be mine and I want to be hers for as long as she will allow me to. I know we are moving kind of fast, but who cares? I'm going to ask her tomorrow if she wants to be my girlfriend. I close my eyes and the last thing I see in front of my eyes is her beautiful face smiling at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris's POV

I wake early the next morning and make myself a hearty breakfast. I'm just pouring myself some orange juice when I receive a text.

Matt: Hey sis. Dad invited you to have lunch with us after church. Matt.

Me: I have plans with Four after church.

Matt: Bring him too. We will have a barbecue and Tammy is coming with her new girlfriend. I'm sure dad won't mind. You know how he loves to have the house full of kids.

Me: Alright. I'll have to ask him first. We will be at church together.

Matt: Great. See you then.

I finish my juice and walk into the bathroom to get ready. I brush my teeth, my hair, I pull it into a ponytail and apply mascara and the same shade of soft pink lipstick I wore yesterday. I return to the kitchen where I wash my plate and glass and I hear my doorbell ring. I dry my hands with a towel and go to open the door. As expected, Tobias stands there smiling, looking as handsome as ever.

"Good morning, beautiful" he says and I feel myself blush at the compliment.

"Good morning, handsome" I reply kindly. He bends down and kisses me gently. "Come on in. I just need to get my purse and then I'm ready to go" I say. I walk into my bedroom where I get my purse. I look for my phone which usually sits on my nightstand but then I remember I had it in the kitchen. I walk back out and see that Tobias is looking at my parents photograph.

"Your parents?" he asks, probably trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. You want a drink or something?" I ask.

"No, thanks. We should get going anyway" he says looking at his watch. I walk into the kitchen and get my phone from the counter.

"Ready. Let's go" I say and grab his outstretched hand. I close and lock the door and we head downstairs. Again, he opens the car door for me and I climb in. Always the gentleman.

"Did you ever go to an amusement park?" he asks.

"A few times when I was a kid. Why?"

"We are going to one later" he says grinning.

"Uh, about that" I say and realize I forgot my uncle's invitation.

"You changed your mind?" he asks a little hurt and glances between me and the road. "You don't want to go with me on another date?"

"No. That's not it. Matt texted me earlier and told me my uncle invited us to have lunch at his place. He is having a barbecue and apparently Tammy is going to introduce her new girlfriend" I tell him.

"Oh. Well, maybe we can see each other later" he says a little sad. I look at him and see that he frowns.

"Why later?" I ask confused.

"Well, your uncle wants to see you" he says glancing my way.

"So? You are invited too" I say.

"I don't want to impose" he says.

"You are not. I told Matt that we two had plans and he said it would be okay. Besides, I think he really wants to get to know you since I told him we went on a date."

"You told your uncle that we went out?" he asks and looks my way. He swallows hard and I giggle.

"First of all, I haven't told my uncle that we were going out. I told Matt. And second, it's funny you would be more concerned about my uncle, the minister, than my cousin the gun wearing FBI agent" I say with a chuckle.

"Oh, right. Well that doesn't make me feel better at all" he says and laughs lightly.

"Don't worry. Matt will only torture you for a bit, checking to see if you are a good guy" I say teasing him.

"Really? Any chance you might put in a good word for me?" he asks.

"Maybe. But we need to discuss the terms of me endorsing you" I say and he glances my way with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright. What do I have to do?" he asks and stops at the red light.

"First, you need to kiss me" I say and he smiles brightly.

"Done" he says and crashes his lips to mine. We don't part until the car behind us honks loudly. We pull apart abruptly and he glances upward. "Shit" he curses under his breath. He drives away and after a while we both burst into laughter. After we calm down he asks me "What else?"

"Huh?"

"What else do I need to do to get your support?" he says with a chuckle.

"Uh, nothing. That was it" I say.

"You said first. This means there has to be a second also" he says and looks at me.

"Right. Well, first you needed to kiss me. And second, you need to keep kissing me. I told you, I really like kissing you" I say as nonchalantly as I can and he laughs.

"Mind if we park the car first" he says and I glance outside. I haven't even realized that we got to my uncle's church.

"How did you know to get here?" I ask him.

"I came here before, when… you know… for the thing" he says referring to my brother's wedding.

"Oh. Alright. Well, at least we got here" I say and he cups my face in his palms.

"I'm sorry I made you sad. That's the last thing I ever want, to hurt you."

"It's okay, Tobias. You didn't do it on purpose. Besides, there are plenty of things that will remind me of him and his betrayal. Don't feel bad" I say caressing his cheek.

"Tris, I know this might not be the best time, but there's something I wanted to ask you since yesterday. I know we move with the speed of light here, but I just can't help it. I like you very, very much."

"I like you too" I say and he smiles.

"I wanted to ask you if you would consider being my girlfriend?"

I look at him shocked for a moment. Is this really happening? Is he really asking me what I just heard? Maybe I heard him wrong.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" I ask incredulous.

"Yes, very much actually. I can't stop thinking about you ever since I met you and the more I learn about you the more I want to be with you" he says and I blush. "No pun intended, although I would lie if I'd say I wouldn't want that too. I mean when you are ready" he keeps rambling and I realize he is as nervous about this as I am.

"I'd love too" I say and his smile widens even more.

He kisses me again and I let myself get lost in the moment, until someone knocks on the window. We jump apart and Tobias turns around to see Zeke standing there grinning. Tobias sighs loudly and I chuckle, but I'm sure I'm red as a tomato. I get out of the car and immediately all my new friends gather around us.

"Hey Tris, Four" Marlene greets us.

"So, you two…" Zeke trails off.

"What?" Tobias asks his friend and tries to restrain himself from grinning.

"You know, man. Are you two an item?" he asks, but before I can hear him answer my phone rings loudly and they all stare at me.

"Is that the theme song from Psycho?" Uriah asks amused.

"Maybe" I say smiling sheepishly and walk away to take the call.

Tobias's POV

I watch Tris walk away to answer her phone, leaving me alone with all my friends, well our friends, to answer all their questions.

"Spill it, big guy" Shauna says and I laugh.

"What do you think needs to be spilled?" I ask trying to put on a serious face, but I'm so happy right now, that I just can't keep myself from grinning.

"Come on, man. I saw you making out in the car" Zeke says and slaps me lightly on the back.

"Come on, tell us" Uriah urges.

"Well, as you know, I asked her out on a date" I start telling them.

"And?" Shauna asks.

"And we went" I say and leave it at that.

"Dude, worst story ever" Uriah says.

"Come on, we wanna know" Marlene whines.

"We went to see a movie and we went for a drive" I tell them further.

"Geez, Four, you are killing us here" Shauna says.

"I don't understand what you mean" I say as innocently as possible.

"Hey, Four" Matt, Tris's cousin calls me and all my friends look at him.

"Hello, Matt" I say.

"Hi, Matt" the others say in unison.

"So, I've heard you took my little cousin out on a date" he says serious and I swallow hard. I usually don't let anyone intimidate me, but this is an FBI agent, but more importantly he is Tris's cousin.

"Yes" I say.

"Where? Details."

"Uhm, I…" I say stuttering. All my friends are snickering.

"What's the matter, young man?" he asks.

"We went to watch a movie, a comedy, then we went for hot dogs and then…" I stop myself, not sure why I am so nervous, but somehow I don't want to tell him that I went with his cousin, who he loves like a sister to the make out point and well made out with her. A lot.

"Matthew Daniel Prior" Tris shouts and everyone looks at her.

"What?" he asks.

"What the hell? Why are you interrogating him?" she asks angry.

"I'm not interrogating him, I'm just making small talk" he says and smiles awkwardly.

"Matt, I know you and I've been in for enough interrogations to recognize one. So, what's the deal?" she asks getting in his face. She is so small compared to him but he is the one backing down.

"Relax, sis, I'm just messing with him. I know he is a good guy. You know how I read people" he says smirking at me.

"Ugh, I knew it. How could you? That was not fair of you" she says angry.

"Oh, come on. I had to make sure he is a good guy" he says and looks at me "and congratulations, you have my blessing" he says with a grin and I can't help myself but grin back. But then Tris smacks him over the head as much as she can. "Ouch" he says. "What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for. Don't you ever do that again to any of my friends or my boyfriend. I'm really disappointed in you" she says. Everyone looks from her to me and then back. She just revealed that she's my girlfriend and doesn't even realize it.

"Your boyfriend?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, you deaf or something?" she asks still angry, but I don't get why.

"Well congrats, man. She is a good one" he says pulling her into a hug. "If you ever hurt her I know people who would gladly beat up your sorry ass" he says but I know he is joking. I hope.

"Why not do it yourself?" Uriah asks and I glare at him.

"'Cause I'm a federal agent and that would be a felony" he says.

"Don't worry, Matt. I would never do that. Besides, I'm one lucky guy that your cousin accepts me" I say.

"Good" he says extending his right hand for me to shake, while holding Tris with his left arm. "Now go inside, lovebirds. Dad will start the sermon soon." Tris punches him lightly in the side but smiles.

"I'm still mad and you need to make it up. And you need to tell him" she says pointing at me. Tell me what?

"What the hell did he do know?" a young girl asks coming toward our group. Next to her is a familiar face. Lynn, Shauna's sister.

"Tammy, hi" Tris says and I reckon she is Tris's cousin and Matt's sister.

"Hey, Tris. Good to see you again" she says hugging Tris.

"Good to see you too."

"Tris, I want you to be the first to meet my new girlfriend, Lynn" she says and introduces her.

"Actually, we met the other day in the bookstore. How are you Lynn?" she asks and Lynn smiles warmly.

"Why does she get to meet your hot new girlfriend before I do. I'm your brother" Matt says.

"Matt!" both girls yell at him.

"Women, huh. Can't live with them, can't live without them. Mark my words, bro" he says to me and I smile.

We all get introduced to each other and soon the bell rings announcing that the sermon is about to start. We sit in the back seats since most of the front rows are already occupied, but I don't mind. We sit down and wait for Tris's uncle to begin. Ever since we sat down Tris and I are holding hands, which I don't mind. I would rather kiss her, but holding her hand will suffice for now.

For the first half of the sermon Tris keeps glancing to her phone, checking it every five minutes or so. I restrain myself from asking her what's that all about. But then she gets a text or E-mail and from then on she isn't paying any attention to what the minister has to say. She is still holding my hand, though. I look over at her and see that her eyebrows are furrowed, like she is upset about something. I hope it's not about her brother. She suffered enough because of him.

When the sermon is finally over everyone stands up and leaves and I have to tug on her hand to make her stand up as well. She is still reading whatever she got there and doesn't pay any attention to where she is going. When we reach the stairs I pick her up in my arms, my left arm around her shoulders and my right arm under her knees. She gasps in surprise but giggles when she sees I'm carrying her down the stairs.

"I could get used to this" she says when I put her back down.

"In that case don't be surprised if I do this more often" I say kissing her lips softly. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me close to her. I hold her tightly to me, glad that I can finally have her in my arms.

Someone behind me coughs and we break apart. Tris looks around me and smiles. I turn around and see the minister, Tris's uncle.

"Uncle Joe, hi" she says and goes to hug him.

"Hello Bumblebee" he says and I chuckle at the nickname. "And you must be the boyfriend" he says to me.

"How did you know?" she asks in disbelief.

"I think we are related to someone that can't keep a secret" he says smiling.

"Ha, Tammy. Of course she would tell you before I could" Tris says and shakes her head. "Well, then. Uncle Joe this is my boyfriend Four. Four, this is my Uncle Joe."

"We met actually" her uncle says and I nod.

"I know, but not like this."

"I understand my son already told you what will happen if you hurt our girl" he says to me seriously and I nod. "Good. Just because I'm a man of God doesn't mean I can't punch" he says not really convincing.

"Why is everyone threatening my boyfriend?" Tris asks and laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

"I never thought I would say that. Boyfriend. Huh, sounds surreal to me."

"Well, I love hearing you say that about me" I say honestly and she blushes. God, she's cute when she blushes.

"Great sermon, Uncle Joe" she says, obviously trying to change the subject.

"How could you possibly know? You've spend most of it reading something on your phone" he says with a chuckle and she looks sheepish.

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"I'm used to it, son. She used to bring books in during sermons all the time. She doesn't believe in God."

"Not true. I believe in a creative force that some might call God. I just don't understand why people feel the need to listen every Sunday to some guy reading from a book. I mean, if I want to read something I just pick it up and read."

"It's not about the reading, sweetheart. It's about the lessons the good book teaches us" he lectures.

"I'm not doing this. Every time we talk religion we spend hours arguing" she says.

"You are right. I gather you two are coming to the barbecue" he says.

"Barbecue? What barbecue?" Uriah asks and Marlene smacks him.

"You are invited to come, young man. All of you are. Any friends of Bee's are welcome."

"Bee?" Zeke asks amused.

"Bumblebee" Tris says. "That's what Uncle Joe calls me."

"Thank you, sir. But we shouldn't" Shauna says.

"Of course you should. My dad makes the best burgers" Matt says. "Besides, like always he bought like way too much meat. We need help to eat all that."

So, we all go to Uncle Joe's house for the barbecue. All the guys help him and Matt preparing everything for the barbecue, while the girls set the table and bring us cold beverages. The whole time we tell stories about each other and I notice Tris spending more time on her phone than with us. I want to ask her, but I'm not sure if I should. She is my girlfriend now, but this is still new. I don't want to upset her with something so stupid. Lucky for me, her cousin Matt doesn't have this problem and snatches her phone away.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?" he asks and captures everyone's attention. "Looking for sexy lingerie to wear for your boyfriend?" he asks teasing her and she blushes a deep shade of red. I can't help my own blush. I would love to see her like that, but somehow I doubt she was doing that. She looked so focused on whatever she was reading that I can't imagine she was online shopping.

"Give that to me" Tris says angry.

"Hey, I wanna see too" Tammy says and snatches the phone from Matt. Now Tris runs between the two of them trying to get her phone back. I have to say it's a little funny seeing her like this. Actually, to see all three like this.

"Kids, please, we have guests" her uncle says but neither of them even listens.

"That's my phone. Give it back" Tris yells. Tammy throws it to Matt who catches it. He waits for Tris to come close enough and then throws it back to his sister. While the three "play" with each other we all laugh at their interaction. This continues for another few minutes until Tammy seems to have lost interest in teasing her cousin.

"What are you doing anyway?" she asks and looks at the screen. Her eyes widen and she screams. She drops the phone and looks at Tris.

"What the hell, Tammy?" Tris shouts picking up her phone.

"I could ask you the same" she says pale.

"What's going on? What did you see?" Zeke asks coming closer to Tris from behind and looks at the picture displayed on her phone. "Ugh, disgusting" he says. "Why would you keep a picture like that on your phone?" he asks and raises an eyebrow. Now all of us are curious. Tris holds her phone up so that everyone can see. The girls all make disgusted faces and let out equally disgusted noises. The picture is of a corpse.

"First of all, I hate you two" she says pointing at Tammy and Matt "second, Zeke I thought you are training to become an agent? Unless you plan on a desk duty this is stuff you will come across in our line of work. Third, I'm an ME, remember guys? It's my job to look at these pictures. And fourth, I haven't looked at this all day. I read the lab results and tried to figure out why there were so many inconsistencies. That woman deserves that I find her killer" she says.

"But it's Sunday" Tammy says.

"So? You think killers don't go to work on Sundays?" Tris asks her. "The results came in during the sermon and I started reading them and a while ago Dr. Morgan sent me this image of something that he found embedded in the victim's sternum."

"Does he know what it is?" Matt asks now serious.

"No. Well, technically it's an imprint, but he couldn't figure out of what. I'll have to examine the body first thing tomorrow morning. He send me this however to make me aware and ask if I might have seen something like it before."

"And?" Matt asks.

"Do you think I wouldn't tell you if I knew?"

"As a matter of fact, you never tell me. You wait to be absolutely certain."

"Well, I don't like to speculate."

"Sometimes it's good to go with your gut feeling" he says and smirks.

"Like the time you went to that Ethiopian restaurant in New York and I told you not to? Remember what that did to your gut feeling?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"That was unfortunate" he says.

"You got severe food poisoning" she says aggravated.

"Alright, alright. But when it comes to my job I trust my gut."

"Can we please return to what's important here?" Uriah asks and we all look at him. "The barbecue" he points toward it and we all start laughing. Leave it to Uriah to remind us to eat.

Around noon we sit down in the backyard and eat and talk leisurely. Tris sits next to me, pressed close since there isn't much space to begin with. But I don't mind. I don't mind at all.

"So, I heard you guys are going camping" Tammy says.

"I hope you don't mind. I invited Tammy to come with us" Lynn says.

"Not at all. The more the merrier" Marlene replies for all of us.

"Great. Thanks guys" Tammy says. "And Tris? You going too?" she asks her cousin.

"Yeah. I thought I give the traditional camping a try" she says and we look at her.

"What do you mean traditional?" Zeke asks.

"You know with tents and a bonfire and marshmallows and ghost stories. You know, traditional" she says taking a bite of her hamburger.

"There any other kind?" Zeke inquires further. Matt and Tris share a look and grin. "What?" Zeke asks confused.

"How many weeks do you have now?" she asks him.

"I beg your pardon" Zeke says.

"Training to become an agent. How many weeks?" she asks still grinning.

"Ah, six" he answers confused. "Why?"

"Around week ten or eleven you'll find out what untraditional camping means" she says and Matt can't hold it anymore and laughs out loud.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Uriah asks.

"On week ten or eleven the trainees are taken into the wild and left there with a knife" Tris says.

"So?" comes from Shauna.

"Just that knife" Matt emphasizes.

"Wait. You mean they send us on a survival trip?" Zeke asks incredulous.

"Pretty much. But don't worry no one's died in years. Some get lost occasionally, but they'll turn up in a month or two" Matt says as serious as he can but Tris can't keep it together and bursts out laughing.

"You are messing with me" Zeke says smiling.

"Actually, we're not. The survival exercise is real, but no one died" Tris says.

"Besides, if Bumblebee can make it through it so can you" Matt says.

"Really?" I ask looking at her stunned. "Why did you do it?"

"I work so close with the FBI that I need to understand certain things. I also wanted to see if I was capable to do it. It was hard, like really hard, but I managed it."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Marlene asks amused.

"A few things, but I'll keep them to myself" she says smirking.

For the next few hours we talk about our upcoming camping trip and we all decide to invite Matt as well. He seems like a nice guy and I would really like to hang out with him as well. And I think it won't be too awkward for Tris if he and Tammy are there. Around 4 p.m. Tris and I say goodbye to the others and leave. I decided to take her to the amusement park to have some fun there.

We park the car and Tris looks amused at my choice of bringing her here. Nevertheless, I grab her hand and we walk leisurely through the park looking at all the exciting things we can do. We stop and get an ice cream cone each, mine peppermint and vanilla and hers chocolate and orange, which we end up sharing. I watch her as she licks her ice cream and I can't keep my mind from wandering. I can picture her licking something else, kneeling before me enjoying it as much as I will. I'm sure. At that thought I feel myself getting uncomfortable in the crotch area and I look for a bench to sit down, telling her to just relax before we try out the parks attractions.

We sit for a while enjoying the afternoon sun and our ice cream and we talk about our favorite TV shows. Of course, she likes crime related shows, but I'm excited to find out that she is into sci-fi and sitcoms as well. We actually have a few shows we both enjoy, such as Game of Thrones, Star Trek Next Generation, Bones and The Big Bang Theory. We finish our ice cream and decide to try out the funhouse. We get into a car and wait for the ride to start.

"Nervous?" I ask her.

"Why would I be?" she asks amused. "There are just puppets and fake monsters" she says laughing lightly.

"If you say so."

The ride starts and we enter a dark room. Only a few red light bulbs light the way. Tris sits still taking everything in. Suddenly a mummy jumps out and Tris screams at first but then starts laughing hysterically when she realizes it is fake.

"Scared?" I ask leaning closer to her.

"Just startled" she says still laughing.

The ride continues and a voice tells us a scary story. Around every corner lurks a monster that jumps out to scare the people in the cars. Tris jumps up and screams almost every time, laughing afterwards so hard that I can't but join her. I know we must be nearing the exit and the voice starts slowing down, increasing the suspense. Tris looks around to catch a glimpse from where the next monster will jump out. She turns her head to the left then to the right, but seems to be unable to see where the monster is hiding. She is so concentrated that she jumps up when I touch her hand and she turns to look at me laughing.

"You startled me" she says.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I just missed holding your hand" I say and she kisses my cheek.

"I've missed it too" she says and just in that moment when we look at each other a vampire is ejected from its coffin and scares Tris so bad that she wraps her arms around me, before realizing this was the last one. We finally exit the funhouse and get out of the car. "That was fun" she says.

"Yeah, especially the part where you hugged me, because you got scared" I tease her, but I did like that part most.

"Hey, I didn't get scared" she says punching my arm lightly.

"C'mere" I say and pull her into my arms and press my lips to hers. We kiss leisurely and just enjoy our time together. When we part she looks into my eyes and I feel mesmerized by them. I could get lost in her beautiful gray blue eyes. I look over her head and spot a shooting station. I kiss her quickly and pull her after me. I pay for three shots and start shooting the moving targets. I manage to hit two out of three targets and receive a stuffed brown teddy bear which I give her. She giggles and gives me a kiss on the cheeks before thanking me.

We try out several more attractions until we get to the Ferris Wheel, the main attraction here. She pulls me to stand in line, but I try to resist. She senses that something is wrong and looks up at me concerned.

"What's wrong, Tobias?" she whispers.

"Uhm, nothing" I try to hide my anxiety.

"Come on, I can see that something's wrong. What is it? You can tell me" she insists.

"Uhm, nothing" I repeat and glance toward the Ferris Wheel which she obviously sees.

"You're afraid of heights" she states.

"Everyone is afraid of something" I say trying to stay cool.

"I didn't think you are afraid of anything" she says amused and pulls me away from the Wheel. "Where do you wanna go, Toby?" she asks and I look at her curious.

"Toby?" I ask with a chuckle. Did she just call me Toby?

"Yeah, gotta problem with that?" she asks looking at me serious, but I can tell it's fake.

"I don't think anyone ever called me that" I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Good to know. Only thing is I didn't refer to you" she says and it's my time to raise an eyebrow. "He is Toby" she says holding the teddy bear in front of me. I look from it to her and back to the bear and I start laughing. "What's so funny? He needs a name. And Toby seems to suit him just right" she says smiling.

"You are so cute" I say and kiss her again. "Come on, there's one more ride I want us to go on" I say and grab her small hand in my larger one. We walk to the love tunnel and get into one of the boats. We wait for the ride to start and Tris cuddles close to me. I put my left arm around her shoulder and her right arm goes around my waist while I take her free hand in mine and kiss every knuckle. She smiles at me and I can't help but lean in and kiss her again. We end up making out the entire ride and even pay for a second ride, which turns out to be just as fun as the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So they are officially together. How did you like the barbecue?
> 
> And what about date No. 2?


	8. Chapter 8

Tris's POV

The next two weeks were magical. Well, not really. Tobias and I went on dates almost every night or just stayed in. We either watched a movie at his place and ate dinner or at mine. Last weekend our group of friends went paintballing. We decided to go girls against guys, although the guys thought they had the advantage because Matt joined us last minute. However, they all seemed to have forgotten that I was required to take several shooting classes in order to get my license to wear and use a gun.

What even Matt doesn't know is that I'm an excellent marksman and managed to shoot many of them even before they had the chance to move two feet out of their hideout. I got Uriah the first 30 seconds in followed closely by his brother. To my surprise Tobias managed to hide just in time before my bullets hit trees or other hiding places. Then Matt and Tobias managed to shoot Marlene, Christina and Shauna and Will shot Lynn. So, at that point the guys had three players and the girls two, me and Tammy. Tammy knew that we could only win if we tricked them. She ran out of her hiding spot making the guys automatically turn to aim for her. We decided she should go, since she is a faster runner than I am. She managed to hit Will while I hit Tobias and barely managed to flip over and avoid Matt getting me. I hid behind a tree and waited for him to move. I heard him get closer and thanks to the position of the sun at that moment his shadow fell before him and I could see him closing in long before he could even pull the trigger. I prepared myself and the moment I stepped out I emptied my magazine and he fell backwards on the ground covered in pink paint. Upon seeing this, the girls came out and cheered loudly for me while the guys came over and whined for losing. We had to promise the guys that we would do this sometime before it will get too cold.

Since my brother's wedding Will realized what a huge douche Caleb is and started pulling away from him. His sister is giving him a hard time, as well as his dad, but not because of Caleb, but because he hoped that his son will take over the family's accounting company. But Will has other plans. He studied architecture and worked for a great firm here in the city. He is also very upset with his father and sister for believing and trusting Caleb even after all he had done, but especially was he upset that he chose to date beneath him, meaning they didn't like Christina. I can't imagine how anyone could not like her. Okay, she is a little loud and with strange beliefs, like trying to save the environment or whales or whatever she thought needs and deserves saving. I think that's one of her best qualities. She doesn't always advertise it right, but her heart is in the right place. Will and I have become closer and he understands now that everything he knew about me was a lie.

So, this brings me to the Friday before the camping trip. Tobias stays at my place over night, which would be the second time we spend the night together, although nothing really happened. A lot of making out and heavy touching, yeah, but nothing more. I like him a lot and I trust him, but I still wasn't completely ready for that step. The bolded word in this sentence being wasn't. But not anymore. I want to be with him in every possible way. I have to admit though, I'm a little scared. Even though I'm not a virgin anymore I haven't had sex since. But never mind that, what if I'm not good at it. A guy like him surely had many girlfriends who had more experience than me. I start to hyperventilate when my doorbell rings. I take a deep breath and go to the front door. I open it and find Tobias standing there smiling with a rucksack on his back. The rest of the camping stuff is probably in the car.

"Hey gorgeous" he says and kisses my lips.

"Hey handsome" I say and let him in after we part. He comes in and takes off his shoes.

"Whatcha cooking?" he asks going straight into the kitchen.

"My specialty – mini pizzas" I say and he laughs. It's our inside joke. Whenever neither of us wants to do something fancy for dinner we either eat some mini pizzas or hot dogs. Obviously, my specialty is the mini pizzas while his the hot dogs, that we usually buy at the hot dog stand near his building.

"Movie?" he asks.

"Whatever you want. I still have a few of those you brought over last time that I never got to see" I tell him.

"Work?" he asks.

"Yeah. But I'll spare you the details" I say with a chuckle, since the last time he mistakenly asked I answered a little too detailed and drained him of all color.

"Is it hard?" he asks and I look at him curiously. "I mean not the science part, which probably is sometimes" he says and I nod. "I meant pretending they are just, I don't know, not real people" he says.

"I don't see it that way. They are as real to me as you are and while some might find it disgusting I realize that it's the only way to truly understand what happened in the final moments in the person's life I'm currently examining."

"I don't know if I could do what you do" he says and wraps his arms around me.

"Fortunately for you, you don't have too. Two of the brightest in the field live and work in this city" I say smirking.

"My bright Tris" he says and kisses me softly on the lips. The alarm clock on the oven pulls us apart and I turn around to get the pizzas out. I use a spatula to lift them out of the pan and onto the plate he is holding for me.

When I'm done we go into my living room and sit down on the couch. Tobias puts in Pompeii and we start watching while eating our dinner. Half way through the movie I get up and take the plate into the kitchen where I wash it.

"I'll go brush my teeth and put on some PJ's" I tell him.

"I should do that too" he says looking down on himself. "I paused the movie anyway."

"Alright." I go into my bedroom and change into some white satin shorts and a white satin camisole and walk into the bathroom where I brush my teeth. Tobias comes in almost immediately after me with his own toothbrush and brushes his teeth next to me. We look at each other in the mirror and smile while cleaning our teeth.

We finally return to the living room where Tobias dims the light and sits back down on the couch next to me. We snuggle close and he puts my fluffy blanket over us. By the time the movie ends I cry a little because of the sad ending, but realize just how beautiful it was. There is a certain beauty in a tragic love story, although I do prefer "happily ever after's". I hope we have one too I think looking at Tobias who wipes my tears away. I put my left hand on his cheek and pull him down to me to kiss him. He responds kind and we soon make out on my couch. He presses me into the cushions and covers me with his body, making sure not to crush me under his weight. His right hand travels up and down my body and each time he touches my skin I feel a fire igniting under his fingertips. I arch my back toward him, wanting to feel him closer. I wrap my right arm around his neck and glide my left hand over his chiseled chest and abs. He moans softly and the sound encourages me to go further. I can feel his manhood pressed against my thigh through the fabric of his sleeping pants. His lips leave mine and are now on the sensitive spot of my pulse point where he sucks lightly, leaving a mark. I press myself even more against him and when he gently bites my earlobe I moan louder than I wanted. I feel him grin against my skin, my eyes closed shut enjoying the wonderful sensations his ministrations are causing. His erection is even harder now and he pulls away looking into my eyes.

"We need to stop" he says breathless. "Otherwise I won't be able to restrain myself anymore" he says. Ever since we started dating he always made sure that I was comfortable, which I appreciate very much. I wasn't ready, but now I am. I smile and grab the hem of his gray tank top and pull it up. He isn't really surprised. The closest we've gotten to physical contact was both of us lying topless on either his or my bed caressing whatever exposed skin was available to us. But that's not enough anymore.

"We don't have to stop" I say shyly and his eyes widen for a moment before his pupils darken and he kisses me hungrily. I know it must have been hard for him to restrain himself.

"Are you sure? We don't have to, you know. I can wait" he says resting his forehead on mine and looking deep into my eyes.

"I want to. I want you" I say and blush a little. He smiles and kisses my lips gently. He pulls away and for a moment I think he doesn't want to anymore. But then he scoops me up into his arms and carries me into my bedroom where he lays me down gently on the mattress.

He resumes his position and starts kissing my lips again. He travels from my lips to my neck and then to my pulse point where he nibbles. He then travels along my collarbone licking and sucking the flesh. He lets his right hand travel up and down my upper body until he pushes my camisole up uncovering my breasts to him. He smiles and bends down and takes my right nipple into his mouth sucking on it, while kneading my left breast. When he bites gently the hardened bud I moan loudly his name and he switches breasts. After a long while of licking, sucking and biting he travels further south to my navel. He licks all around it before pushing his tongue inside making me arch my back up and moan in pleasure. I never felt this way before. If this is any indication of what to expect for the actual sexual act then I must say I can't wait.

He leaves my navel and hovers over my sleeping shorts looking up at me and asking silently for permission to continue. I nod slightly and he smiles. I expect him to undress me further, but he however continues his teasing by kissing his way down my left thigh and then back up my right. The anticipation is killing me and I want to tell him to stop, but then he starts pulling my shorts and panties down revealing my most intimate spot. When I'm finally naked he lifts himself up looking over me and I feel the urge to cover myself.

"Don't" he says serious, but smiling. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on" he says and I blush a deep shade of red. "Allow me to worship you the way you deserve" he says. He kisses my lips softly at first and then runs his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I immediately open my mouth and our tongues dance with each other in an intimate embrace. We part when breathing becomes an issue. He moves down the bed and kneels in front of it. He pulls me closer to the edge and bends my knees so that my feet are flat on the bed. He parts my legs and breathes in the scent of my arousal. Again, I feel self-conscious and want nothing more than to cover myself up. He holds me in place by holding onto my thighs. His face is now inches away from my moist womanhood and I can feel his hot breath hit my sensitive skin. He places a soft kiss over my entrance and I feel myself getting wetter. He darts his tongue out and licks my folds repeatedly making me squirm and moan loudly.

"Tobias" I moan his name.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asks me and I can feel the smirk that probably appeared on his handsome face.

"More" I whine.

He keeps licking my folds when he suddenly pushes his tongue inside me and starts darting it in and out making me go crazy with all the pleasure I feel. He soon removes it and replaces it with a finger, all the while licking and sucking my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"More" I beg and he adds a second finger increasing his pace and I feel an unfamiliar sensation deep inside my belly. I feel electric bolts coursing through my body making me lift myself up from the bed and pushing my heated core closer to his face. He pushes me back down and increases the speed with which he pounds his fingers into me and I feel a million tiny explosions inside me and I come undone.

I fall back on the mattress, panting heavily, but happier than ever. That was the first time I climaxed and I'm so happy it was because of him. Edward is a nice guy, but what we did was clinical. This… I don't even know how to describe what this was.

I don't even register when he crawls up to my side smiling brightly. I look at him and smile in return but then desire overcomes me and I pull his face down to me. I crash my lips over his and we kiss passionately and with abandon. I can feel my arousal on his tongue and lips, but it doesn't bother me. If anything it exhilarates me even more.

We part for a moment drawing in much needed air and I can see how much he yearns for release himself. I let my hands travel down his body to his sleeping pants and start pushing them down. I need him bad. He gets off the bed and pulls his pants and boxer briefs off tossing them on the floor next to my discarded garments. I look at him and soak in his magnificent appearance until my eyes see his engorged manhood. He is big and his member is twitching in anticipation. For a moment I wonder if it'll fit inside me.

He kneels down on the bed between my outstretched legs and bends over to kiss me again. I wrap my arms around his neck and torso and my legs around his waist. I press us close together and start grinding against him. We kiss passionately when he suddenly pulls away, dread in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask nervous. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he doesn't want this.

"Protection" he says and looks deep into my eyes.

"What about it?" I ask confused.

"I don't have any condoms with me" he says and then sighs defeated trying to get out of my embrace.

"I'm on the pill" I say and he smiles. We had a talk a while ago. We both are clean, but I failed to tell him that I'm taking the pill. Not because of him, but for other medical reasons.

He crashes his lips back on mine and kisses me with new found fervor. We forget everything around us, all that matters is this moment, all that matters to me is Tobias. All I want is to be with him, to feel him inside me, to be one with him. The longer we prolong this foreplay the wetter I get and I feel heat rising from my core, threatening to become a blazing fire that will consume everything in its path. I feel his manhood touching my clit and he starts grinding against me once more. He breaks the kiss, panting heavily, and looks into my desire clouded eyes asking for permission to connect with me so intimately. I nod and smile and he grabs his erection with his right hand running the tip over my soaked entrance. He lets go of his member and pushes his right index finger inside me to see if I'm ready, but I've been ready for him for a long while now. He smirks and pushes the head of his magnificent member inside me, inch by rock hard inch. I feel myself get stretched and I need to adjust to the feeling of fullness. Tobias is definitely bigger than Edward and I bite my bottom lip when he touches a spot Edward definitely didn't reach. Tobias literally got further than anyone before. Well, further than Edward in any case. He stops and I realize I had my eyes closed. I open them and look at him, his expression betraying concern.

"I'm hurting you" he says with regret in his voice.

"What? No" I say firmly. Why would he think that?

"I've watched you. You looked like you were in pain" he says and tries to pull out.

"Tobias, stop" I say and wrap my legs around him, preventing him from leaving me. "You are not hurting me. It's just…" I try to find the right words.

"Just what?" he asks.

"You are big and I only had intercourse once and he wasn't as gifted as you are" I say with a blush. He smirks a little but he is still unconvinced. "I swear, I'm fine. I just need to adjust to your… you know" I say and blush even deeper.

"You know, for a doctor you seem uncomfortable saying words like penis" he says with a chuckle.

"It's not that" I say "I'm just not used to have this talk in bed. While I'm with someone" I defend.

"I'm just teasing" he says before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Not very nice of you" I say but smile brightly. "It's a good thing I like you despite your flaws" I tease him.

"What? What flaws?" he asks pretending to be offended.

"There are a few. For instance, you ate my last chocolate chip cookie yesterday" I start saying but he interrupts me.

"If I recall it right you fed it to me."

"Oh, yeah, right. My mistake. Let's see, what else? Oh, sprayed me all wet last Sunday" I say.

"We went swimming" he defends and starts laughing, realizing I'm making things up as I go along.

"Right. There has to be something" I say pensively. He laughs again and then kisses my lips. We hold each other close and before long we start exploring more and more of each other's body. He soon starts moving inside me and I get more and more comfortable with his girth. I start rocking my hips against him until he pulls slightly away and increases his speed. He reaches between us and starts stimulating my clit all the while thrusting faster and deeper into me. I meet his thrusts with movements of my own, the same sensation I felt before intensifying with every slam of our bodies. He is sweating heavily and droplets of sweat hit my heated skin, igniting a feral desire to mark him as mine. I pull him closer to me and suck on his throat hard until I leave a mark. He growls loudly and picks up speed again. I feel myself nearing an invisible edge and after a few more hard and deep thrusts I throw my head back and cry out his name. I feel him stiffen a few moments later and then moan my name, before spilling his seed deep inside me. He collapses on top of me, but I don't mind, I welcome it actually. I wrap my arms tighter around him and rub his now sweat covered back soothingly. When his breathing calms down he rolls us on one side and he looks at me with a happy smile.

"That was the best I ever had" I say and he chuckles.

"That was the best I ever had" he repeats my words but emphasizes the word I. He pulls out of me and I immediately feel empty and pout. "What?"

"I liked you there" I say and he laughs.

"Well, I can always return" he says and kisses my lips.

I turn around and look at my nightstand watch and see that it is past eleven p.m. I turn to look at this handsome man who is holding me tightly to him rubbing my back.

"We should get some sleep" I say with a smile on my face. We need to get up early tomorrow morning and everyone will meet us downstairs in the parking lot.

"Alright. You mind if we sleep like this?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

"No. But we should cover ourselves with a blanket" I say. We get off of the bed and slide back in under the comforter, while snuggling close together. I rest my head over his heart and he strokes my hair. His steady breathing and the way his fingers glide through my strands slowly but surely lull me to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! It's me again. And as promised a new chapter for you. But first I wanna thank you all for reading this story.
> 
> I am currently writing an epilogue to it. If any of you has a suggestion for another AU story please write to me. I can't promise I will make it happen, but I'm open for suggestions.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tobias's POV

I wake up early the next morning and blink a few times to adjust to the bright light in the room. I finally manage to look around and realize that this is not my bedroom. I feel a warm body next to me and I turn to find Tris still fast asleep curled up to my side and naked. Last night's events come rushing back and I smile brightly thinking of what we did.

It felt so incredible being with her, being inside her. I had my fair share of girlfriends, but I never was this serious about any as I am about Tris. She is so perfect and the fact that she is so incredible in bed is just a bonus. I look at her nightstand watch and see that it's seven a.m. We are scheduled to meet the others at eight. Better we get up, although I would love to spend the rest of my life with her in bed, just like this. I kiss Tris on the forehead, then on the nose and linger on her lips. She smiles, but doesn't open her eyes.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart" I say in a hoarse voice. She shakes her head. I chuckle and kiss her again. "We need to get up" I say and she shakes her head again. "Don't you want to go camping?" Again she shakes her head. "You wanna stay here?" She nods her head and I smile. "Want a repeat from last night?" I ask and she nods her head even harder which makes me laugh. She finally opens her eyes and looks deep into mine.

"Morning, honey" she says.

"Morning, baby. Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderful. You?"

"Better than the night before" I say and she grins. "And that's all thanks to my beautiful girlfriend" I add and make her blush. I lean in and kiss her again. "We need to get up, it's seven a.m." She growls and I chuckle.

"I don't want to get out of bed" she whines.

"Come on, baby. It'll be fun. You'll see" I tell her.

"Alright" she says in mock defeat. "I'm going to take a shower" she says and slips out of my embrace and the bed. She lets the sheets fall off of her body revealing her feminine curves. She walks leisurely toward the bedroom door and stretches her arms above her head. I don't know if she does it on purpose, but this sight is a real turn on. I feel my dick getting harder with each passing second of watching her. She leans against the door frame and looks over her shoulder. "You are welcome to join me" she says smiling and I jump out of bed almost falling on my face in the process. She starts giggling and I throw her over my shoulder which makes her laugh loudly. I walk with her into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I wait for the water to reach a satisfying temperature and put her down. She walks inside beckoning me with her finger to follow her. We don't have much time, but I'll be damned if I don't make her come at least once while we are in here.

Twenty minutes (and a double earth shattering orgasm) later we step outside and Tris hands me a big towel to dry myself up. I haven't shaved in two days already, but since we're going camping and Tris doesn't mind a little scruff I decide to just shave when we get back. We quickly get ready and eat a light breakfast, since we decided with the rest that we would make a quick stop half way to the camping site. We pack our rucksacks with the last few items we need and head downstairs. Just as I check the truck Zeke and Matt park right next to me.

"Morning, lovebirds" Matt greets Tris and me.

"Morning, Matt" I greet back.

"Morning, Matt" Tris says.

Tamara, Lynn and Tori get out of the car. Tori is a friend of ours, who also tattooed my back. Tris met her a few days ago and told her what a great job she did with my tattoo and that she would consider getting one herself, but only if Tori would be the artist.

We decided that we will take three cars, Matt's SUV, Zeke's and my truck. Lynn, Tamara and Tori drive in Matt's car, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna in Zeke's, Will, Christina and Tris come with me. Will and Christina arrive soon after the others by cab and we get ready. We drive off and I can say I'm very excited.

Tris's POV

"So, Will, how's that project going?" I ask.

"Fine, thanks. And thanks for the tip with the atrium" he says smiling.

"You're welcome. When I saw your design I thought it would look great. You certainly have an eye for both beautiful and practical" I say.

"Thanks. I hate it when space isn't used. It's like someone left the room unfinished. No one says you have to fill every square foot but if you just leave an empty space it becomes unwelcoming."

"I agree."

"Do you know what these two are talking about?" Tobias asks Christina.

"Not a clue" she says chuckling. "But I don't mind not knowing. All the math involved is just giving me a headache."

"Honey, it's not just math, it's also physics and…" Will tries to explain.

"Ugh, just don't" she says holding her hand over his mouth making him stop talking. "We are on vacation. Nothing work related. Deal?" she asks. Will smiles warmly at her.

"Deal" he says.

"Tris?" she asks.

"What?" I ask looking back at her.

"That goes for you too" she says.

"Um, deal. Sure. Would be nice to have a weekend without work" I say.

"Four?" she asks.

"Hell, yeah. This weekend is only about me and my girl" he says glancing at me and then looks in the rear view mirror. "And my friends of course" he adds quickly.

"You know, since you've got a girlfriend you kind of forgot about us" Will says teasing.

"Have not" he defends.

"You so have" Will continues his teasing.

"Have not."

"Alright. But next weekend it's just us guys. The girls can go do some chick thing" Will says.

"And what would that chick thing be?" Christina asks raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. You tell me. I know, you girls can go to a spa" he suggests.

"That's actually not a bad idea. I knew I loved you for a reason" she teases him.

"Hey, is that the only reason?" he asks pretending to be offended.

"Sex is okay, I guess" she teases even more.

"That was low, baby."

"That's for the chick thing" she says. "But seriously now. We could do that. Let me call the girls" she says and gets her phone out.

"Can't you ask them when we stop to eat?" I ask.

"No" she firmly says and a little loud I might add. I turn around to look at her. "We need to plan everything" she explains while dialing.

"What's there to plan? We go to a spa and let people take care of us" I say.

"You are kidding. We need to make reservations and we need to plan what we get" she says exasperated.

"I didn't know that a spa day requires planning" Tobias says just for me to hear.

"Me neither" I say and I can see Christina glare at us through the mirror. "You heard that, didn't you?" I ask.

"Of course, I did. I would expect the guys to not know these things, but you" she says almost offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her.

"Did you never go to a spa before?" she asks curious. I forgot how curious she can be. When she was little she asked a thousand questions and almost never waited to get even one answer.

"Of course. But it was always organized by the people who invited me" I say.

"What do you mean?" Will asks.

"I often get invited to conferences regarding several topics. That means I get to stay at a five star hotel and get the full package – suite, spa and five star chef to cook for me whatever I want" I say and they all look at me. "What?"

"Five star hotel? Suite, spa and personal chef?" Christina asks. "I clearly chose the wrong profession" she says and leans back into her seat.

"It's not like I go everyday to these things."

"Still, that's impressive. So you never had to pay for a spa day in your life?" she asks.

"Uh, no. I didn't even have to pay for the food I ate or the hotel room I stayed in. That was all paid by the organizers of the event. How about you tell me more about the planning part?" I ask hoping she would drop the questions. I feel uncomfortable talking about that. I feel like they are judging me.

Christina keeps talking on and on about the spa she and the girls use to go to. I zoned out a few times, checking the map for Tobias and helping him find the right way since we are the front car that leads the way. When Christina mentions the date again I realize something.

"Stop right there" I say.

"Me?" Tobias asks slowing down a little.

"Uh, sorry honey, not you. Chris, what date did you say are we supposed to go to the spa?"

"July 17th" she answers. "Why?"

"How long will this spa day last?" I ask checking my phone in the process.

"I don't know, all day?" she tells me unsure.

"I can't stay longer than five p.m. I have to go to a thing at seven p.m." I say and look at Tobias. "Would you come with me?"

"What is it?" he asks.

"A party kind of thing. It's a fundraiser and I was invited months ago. I agreed because it's for a good cause, but I hate going there. I usually go alone or whenever I could convince Matt to come with me he was my plus one. You don't have to. It's boring most of the times."

"Do I need to wear a tux" he asks making a face and I chuckle.

"I'm afraid so" I say.

"Well, if you want me to come with you I'll sacrifice myself. But you need to make it up to me" he says and smirks.

"Deal" I say. "Thanks" I say and lean in to kiss his cheek.

"What are you going to wear?" Christina asks.

"I don't know. A dress" I say.

"Well duh. But what kind of a dress?" she inquires.

"I don't know. A long one?"

"Ugh, you are impossible" she says and throws her hands up.

"You mean improbable. I exist therefore I am possible" I say and she gives me a dirty look. "But I get what you are trying to say."

For the next hour we just talk about meaningless things such as a certain song on the radio or the guys talk sports or Christina occasionally tells me about a cute outfit she saw in some boutique. We arrive at the rest stop and park in the parking lot. We enter the diner and order some burgers with fries and some beverages. Christina tells the girls about my past spa experiences, well she tells them they were free, and that I had a party to attend to next Saturday evening and that we needed to go shopping. I regret now that I even opened my mouth about that. I see Matt from the corner of my eyes snicker and throw him a dirty look.

"What's so funny?" Tobias asks him and Matt just tilts his head in my direction. "I don't get it."

"Tris. Shopping. Nightmare" is all he says.

"What does that mean?" Tori, who is sitting next to him, asks.

"It means" and everyone stopped their own conversation to listen to my cousin "that Bee here hates shopping. She can't stand the aimless walk through stores. If she wouldn't need clothes from time to time she wouldn't even know how a mall looks like" he says and the guys chuckle.

"I can't believe that" Shauna says. "You have such stylish clothes."

"Twice a year I go shopping and buy everything I might need" I tell them.

"WHAT?" Marlene, Christina and Shauna ask in unison.

"That's unacceptable" Christina says.

"We need to take you out shopping more often. There are so many cute outfits that would look lovely on you" Marlene tries to convince me.

"Maybe, but I won't buy stuff just to spend money" I say.

"How many pair of shoes do you have?" Will asks.

"Why?" I inquire, not understanding why that is relevant.

"According to someone at this table a real girl has a pair of shoes for every occasion" he says and we all look at Christina who blushes slightly.

"Yeah, that sounds familiar" Zeke says and Shauna smacks his arm.

"So?" Will looks at me.

"I've got eight pairs. Black gala shoes, a pair of black sandals, a pair of running shoes, a pair of flats, a pair of hiking shoes, a pair of boots, a pair flip-flops and a pair of house shoes. So, yeah, a pair for every occasion" I say.

"That's not enough" Christina says.

"Why? I don't need more. If I need a new pair or to replace an old one I'll go out and buy myself some shoes. Why should I spend thousands of dollars on shoes?"

"They aren't that expensive" Christina defends.

"Because they are pretty" Marlene says smiling.

"I don't need pretty most of the times, I need comfortable. Or do you think I'm gonna run around a crime scene in six inch pumps?" I ask raising an eyebrow while sipping from my chocolate milkshake.

"You need some shoes that are pretty for when you go out with Four" Shauna says and I look at him and he smiles.

"You mean when we go bowling or to a movie or to the shooting range or just for a hike?" I ask, counting a few of the places we went to since we started dating.

"How about when you go dancing?" Marlene asks.

"I don't dance" I say.

"You people are so boring" Christina says and pouts which makes the others laugh.

"Why? We do the things we like. Why do we have to fit a certain profile to not be boring?" I ask her and then I have an idea. "What do you do on dates?" I ask the girls.

"You know, dinner, dancing, moonlight walk in the park" Christina says with a goofy smile on her face.

"You people are so cliché" I say. They look at me shocked.

"How could you say that?" Christina asks.

"Didn't you hear yourself? That's basically the plot of every romantic date in history" I say. "At least we try stuff out, get out of our shell" I say.

"Tammy, you are so quiet" Matt says to her.

"What do you want me to say? I've tried to make a girl out of Tris for years. But she has more in common with you than with me" she says.

"True. Little Bumblebee here is a master marksman and a kickass laser tagger" he says.

"Really? Laser tag?" Uriah asks. "I wanted to go for a while now. How about sometime soon we all go to the Laser Tag place?"

"I'm in" Zeke says.

"Me too" Will agrees.

I look at Tobias and he nods. "Us too" we say at the same time. All the guys plus Lynn and me decide to go out one evening next week to enjoy some laser tag.

"But you still need to go shopping with us. You need a dress. If that party is as fancy as you say you need to look good" Christina says.

"I think she looks always good" Tobias says and I smile at him.

"Of course you do, you're banging her" Tammy says and I look at her in disbelief. She did not just say that out loud.

"Tammy, for God's sake, too much information. I don't want to know that my baby sisters are all grown up and have sex. Gross" Matt says with a disgusted face.

"Shut up" Tammy says and throws a fry at him. "It's about time she gets some and by the looks of it it's good" she says and winks at me at which I blush crimson.

"Stop teasing her" Matt says sternly.

"Thank you" I mouth and he smiles and then turns to look at her again.

"That's my job" he says smirking.

"You guys suck" I say and get up. I make my way out of the diner and head outside near the truck. I take out my phone to check the text message I got earlier. Since my phone is set on vibrations I only felt it. I read the text that I've received and I think I'm going to faint when I see from whom it is. Caleb. It says he needs to talk to me urgently. I ponder about if I should call him back, but decide otherwise. Whatever it is he will have to wait until Monday. I'm not going to let him ruin my weekend. I must have been deep in thought because I didn't even register when Tobias came out.

"You okay?" he asks and I look up to see his concerned face.

"Yeah" I say weakly.

"Listen, they are just teasing. Don't be upset" he says. Right, he thinks I left because I got upset with my cousins. I push myself from the truck and allow Tobias to hug me close to him. I put my head over his heart and close my eyes.

"I'm not upset with them" I say.

"Why did you leave?" he asks.

"I got a text while we were sitting. I had my phone set on vibrations and felt when the text message came in."

"Work?"

"No" I say but don't elaborate. I don't want to talk about it.

"Okay. If you need my help with something just tell me" he says and I can sense that his mood has shifted. He is hurt that I don't tell him what's bothering me.

"Will you just hold me tight?" I ask and he pulls me even closer to him. He places a soft kiss to my crown. "Caleb texted me" I finally say and he stiffens, squeezing me a little. He immediately loosens his grip on me, not wanting to hurt me.

"I'm sorry for squeezing you" he says serious.

"It's okay, baby" I say and kiss his chest right where his heart is.

"What did he want?" he asks.

"I don't know for sure. He just said we needed to talk and it was urgently. I thought of calling him, but I don't want to ruin my weekend because of him" I say.

"You are right. Whatever that bastard wants can wait until Monday" he tells me. I pull away from him to look into his eyes. He smiles down at me and it melts my heart. We lean into each other and kiss for a long while before we rudely get interrupted.

"Would you please wait until you are in your tent" Tammy says with mock disgust in her voice.

"Nope" Tobias says grinning. "These lips beg for me to kiss them" he says and I blush. The girls all "aw" at that.

"Come on, guys, let's hit the road" Matt says when my phone vibrates again. I look at the screen and this time it's an incoming call. I look up at Tobias and he looks at who's calling me. "What's wrong?" Matt asks.

"The bastard wants something from her" Tobias practically growls his response. It has become a thing among the men in our group to call my brother "the bastard". If it wouldn't bother me so much that he is actually calling me I would laugh.

"What? What could he want from you?" Matt asks angry.

"I don't know and I don't intend to find out. Not until Monday, anyway" I say and reject the call.

"The nerve of that bastard" Zeke says upset.

They all let out their anger, calling Caleb different names, which I ignore. The more I try to not think of what Caleb wants the more I actually do. While they are still commenting what a low-life he is my phone keeps ringing. I get text after text and he tries to call me several times. I decide it's futile to resist, since he won't stop, apparently. I answer and set my phone on loudspeaker.

"Finally" he barks and everyone turns to look at me. I put my index finger over my lips indicating for them to keep quiet. I look at Matt and signal him to record this. Over the past months since we've been working together we developed this sign language to communicate faster and without speaking up.

"What do you want?" I ask as coldly as I can.

"Don't take that tone with me, you little bitch" he yells and I hang up.

"That bastard" Tobias growls. "How dare he?"

"Calm down, honey. He wants something from me. Let me handle it" I say placing my free hand over his fast beating heart. I look into his beautiful dark blue eyes and smile. "Matt, you ready?" I ask and he nods.

"Ready for what?" Uriah asks confused and as on cue my phone rings.

"This" I say and answer the phone.

"What the hell, Beatrice?" Caleb yells.

"If you disrespect me I'll hang up on you every time. If you yell at me I'll hang up. If you can't handle my conditions I'll turn off my phone" I say calmly and in a much lower voice. "I'll ask you again. What do you want?" I ask emphasizing every word.

"We need to discuss something. Meet me at mom and dad's house in an hour" he says.

"I'm sorry, Caleb, but that's impossible" I say.

"What do you mean it's impossible?" he yells and I hang up.

"What could he want?" Matt asks.

"I don't know" I say and my phone rings again "but we will find out soon. Hello?"

"Stop hanging up on me" he says loud but not yelling.

"Stop yelling. As I was saying it is impossible for me to meet you at our parents' house since my friends and I are out of town" I say.

"Friends? What friends? You don't have any friends" he says mocking me.

"When your ex-friends decided that you are a lying scumbag they turned to me and now they are my friends. But enough about my social life. Why do you want to meet?" I ask him.

"Mom and dad left a last will and their attorney called me this week to meet with us" he says.

"When exactly this week?"

"Tuesday."

"And you thought it wise to wait until now to tell me? Well, I'm sorry to inform you, Caleb, but I'm not able to meet with you and our parents' attorney today. I will call you on Monday and we will have to reschedule" I say calmly, although what he did is yet again proof that he doesn't care at all about me or my feelings.

"Beatrice, we have to meet him today" he says forceful.

"Bummer, I'm not available at the present time. If you would have called me at least yesterday I could have arranged something" I say.

"Beatrice, you don't understand, this is time sensitive" he says exasperated. I kind of like that he needs me now.

"Then explain it to me" I say as calm as I can.

"I know for certain that our parents left us both the house" he starts saying.

"And how do you know that without opening their testament?" I ask.

"Because they told me they would. Now, neither of us lives in that house and I found a buyer that would give us a decent prize, if we sell on Monday" he says. This infuriates me.

"Really? Well, in that case could you give me the attorney's phone number so that I can arrange something with him" I say.

"Really?" he asks hopeful.

"Sure. Give me his contact information" I say and Tobias hands me a notebook he had in the glove compartment and a pen. I write down the information and say goodbye.

"Richard Hamilton, attorney at law. Any chance he is related to you, Will?" I ask him.

"He is my uncle, my father's brother."

"What kind of a person is he?" I ask.

"I don't know. We aren't that close, but my father does business with him" he tells me.

"What are you going to do?" Tammy asks.

"You are not going back to the city?" Zeke asks.

"No. I'll call my lawyer" I say and look for his number in my contact list. When I find it I hit dial. This time I keep the conversation private. I grab Tobias's hand and drag him away from the group while waiting for Jack to answer.

"Hello?" I hear him.

"Hi, Jack, it's Tris. I'm so sorry for bothering you today" I say apologetically.

"No problem, Tris" he says and I hold the phone so that Tobias hears what is said. "How can I help you?"

"I need you to call my parent's attorney, a Mr. Richard Hamilton, I'll text you his contact information."

"Sure. Today?" he asks confused.

"Yes. I told you what happened with my brother" I say and he snorts. He was very upset too when he heard. He didn't know my brother but he was more than disgusted with him. "He just called me telling me that we have a meeting with this attorney in an hour at my parents' house. They want to open my parents' last will. Apparently, they told Caleb before they died that they would leave the house to the both of us. Caleb already found a buyer and we need to get this over with today so that the buyer can get the house on Monday" I explain.

"Do you want that?" he asks skeptically.

"Of course, not. I want you to contact that lawyer and tell him that I was informed only today, as a matter of fact about fifteen minutes ago of this meeting. As far as I know he is not allowed to open that testament without me present. In case he tries something tell him I'll sue him. You know better than me what to say."

"Don't worry, Tris. I've got your back. And as for that other thing, with your brother I received an E-Mail from the clerk's office. Your brother will receive a subpoena probably on Monday if he hasn't received it yet."

"Good, thank you. Please, contact me as soon as you speak to that attorney. Also, do not give them the impression that I don't want to sell. I just want to be present. Also, ask for a public bidding on the house. Tell them since our parents wanted us both to have it they probably thought we could live together and be happy. But since that's out of the question I want to get as much out of the house as possible. Also, before it is sold I want to go back one more time" I say and realize how true that is.

"Alright. Send me that contact information and I'll see what I can do."

"In case I don't have a signal on my phone, I'm on my way camping with my friends, try Matt's phone and one more thing. I haven't spoken to my brother since his wedding rehearsal, two weeks ago. Just for you to know."

"Alright. Thank you and don't worry. I'll take care of it all. Have fun" he says.

"Thanks. Bye" I say and hang up. I look at Tobias who looks confused. "That was Jack Kang, from Candor Attorneys at Law. It's a big law firm" I say.

"I didn't know you had a lawyer, let alone such a prestigious one. I've heard of him. Apparently he is very good."

"He is. I'm lucky that I know him" I say.

"How exactly do you know him?" he asks me while we return to the others.

"When I first came here I was assigned a murder case. Matt investigated for the FBI and all evidence lead to Jack's client. Jack was convinced that his client was innocent and it made me think to look over the evidence again. I found some DNA on the victim that definitely didn't belong to his client and we had a new lead. Turns out, Jack's client was innocent just as he said. He was very grateful for my help, although I was only doing my job."

"No, Tris, you really helped. No other ME in the city would have revised the case as you did. All the expert witnesses the defense had couldn't prove that the defendant was innocent" Matt says.

"Anyway, after that Jack and I stayed in touch and his firm hired me sometimes as an expert witness. And that's how I hired him to represent me" I say.

"To do what?" Tammy asks.

"Among other things, sue Caleb for defamation. Jack's team found over two hundred people that testified that Caleb told everyone over the past ten years that I'm insane and a mental institution patient. We have their written accounts and most of them agreed to testify if necessary in court" I tell them.

"No one came to me" Marlene says.

"Or to me" Shauna says.

"I know. I told them not to. You became my friends and your testimony, even if truthful could still be considered biased. But these other people have never met me or only in passing. It's better that way. Caleb won't be able to argue that I bribed them somehow to testify against him."

"That's one badass move, sister" Zeke says and I smile. He started calling me sister a while ago and I can't help but feel happy that even if we are not related I'm closer to these people than to my own brother.

"We should get going. It's late" Matt says.

"Matt, one more thing" I say. "I told Jack to call you if he can't get a hold of me, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

We get in the cars and continue our drive to the camping site. We are silent for a long while until Tobias looks at me and asks me something. I wasn't paying attention so I'm startled when he puts his hand gently on my knee.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What did you ask?"

"Why did you pull me aside when you talked to your lawyer?" he asks and I look surprised at him.

"What do you mean? You are my boyfriend and I want to share every aspect of my life with you. I want us to be honest with each other and be able to trust one another. I felt guilty for not saying anything sooner, but Jack advised me to keep this between us for the time being until we could file a complaint with the court. I wanted to tell you, I swear, but I thought of how upset you get when I mention Caleb."

"I'm sorry. I know it's very difficult for you and maybe I should keep my anger at bay. You probably need someone to talk to, not someone that could smash your brother's skull" he says looking straight ahead. I chuckle and he looks at me.

"Sometimes I do, but I like it that you care so much about me to even consider going to prison for me" I say and his head turns my way, his expression shocked. "What? Smashing someone's head is a felony and punished by law." He turns to look at the road again, remaining quiet for a while before talking again.

"I would still do it. I would smash anyone's skull that hurts you, Tris."

"Thank you, baby" I say and lean in to kiss his cheek. I rest my head on his shoulder while he keeps driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How about that? Tris hates shopping. I for one can relate. But that won't stop the girls to make Trissy more girly.
> 
> What do you think of that Caleb? What a gigantic douche! Insults are allowed as long as you censor them (;D)


	10. Chapter 10

Tris's POV

After we drove for another two hours we finally arrived at the camping site. The guys started putting up the tents while the girls prepared everything for our late lunch. I still haven't heard back from Jack, but I guess he will call soon. As on cue my phone vibrates in my back pocket and I leave the camp and walk a few steps into the forest where I can talk privately.

"Hey, Jack" I say.

"Hi, Tris. You were right. They are up to something. Mr. Hamilton was very upset and so was your brother. He actually yelled a lot, but when I made it clear that their meeting was illegal and that my client would sue Mr. Hamilton and his firm for legal malpractice he backed off and made your brother see reason."

"Thanks. What about the bidding?" I ask.

"They weren't very happy about that, but I made it clear that it wouldn't work otherwise. Your brother insisted that he might lose that buyer and I told him that you are aware of that but are willing to take that chance. If that buyer is interested in the house he or she will wait a couple of more days. Oh, and your brother kept badmouthing you saying that it's unbelievable that you wouldn't show up even after he spoke to you. I asked him when exactly and he told me right after he found out, meaning on Tuesday."

"I figured he would try a move like that" I say.

"Don't worry. I told him that you assured me that you had no prior knowledge of this meeting. He tried to lie but I told him to not even try since your phone is required to record all your conversations due to your connection to the FBI" he tells me and I chuckle.

"That's not true."

"I know, but I hope you did what I told you" he says hopeful.

"Of course. Matt recorded every conversation."

"You mean there was more than one?" he asks confused.

"He kept yelling so I hung up on him each time he did."

"Good girl. Don't worry. We'll figure it out" he says reassuringly.

"Please make sure that they really hold a public bidding. You know I don't trust my brother" I say serious now.

"Don't worry. Karen from Real Estate will handle that part. However, if you change your mind please tell me."

"No, I want this. When is our meeting?" I ask him.

"Monday afternoon, at 4 p.m., Hamilton's office. But I would like to meet with you before at my office. It's not far, about a ten minute walk."

"That's fine. Would it be okay to bring my boyfriend, for moral support?"

"Sure. I'll see you then on Monday. Three p.m. sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Have a nice weekend."

"You too. Bye" he says and we hang up.

I return to the camp and see that everything is ready and the girls started preparing lunch. The guys put up the grill we brought with us and help the girls.

"Was that Jack?" Matt asks coming close to me. Tobias sees us talking and stays away, but I make a sign with my hand for him to join our conversation.

"I spoke to Jack. He met with that attorney and Caleb. Caleb was furious and threw a tantrum. Jack put both of them in their place. He rescheduled the meeting for Monday afternoon, 4 p.m. but I'll meet Jack an hour before to discuss a few things" I tell them. "Matt, I'll need the recordings" I say and he nods.

"As soon as we are back I'll send them to you" he says and puts his large hand on my shoulder squeezing it a little. He then leaves Tobias and me alone.

"I wanted to ask you if you would join me during the meeting" I say looking up at him hopefully.

"Are you sure? This is a family matter" he says.

"I am. And as for family, Caleb stopped being family when he started those rumors about me."

"Alright, but only if you are sure" he says looking deep into my eyes.

"I am. You are very important to me and I need you there." He smiles and then kisses me.

"Alright. I'll talk to my boss to let me get off a little earlier on Monday. I'm sure it'll be fine. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No. Your office building is in the same direction as Jack's law firm. I'll come pick you up. But, honey" I say and he looks at me. "Promise you won't physically or even verbally attack Caleb" I say and Tobias frowns. "It's not because of him. I swear. I don't want you to get in trouble. Besides we need to be above him. He thinks he is the only one who knows how to trick people, but I've learned a thing or two over the years." Tobias looks at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Should I ask?" he asks amused.

"There's something I haven't told anyone. Not even Matt knows. The medical field isn't the only one I'm interested in. I'm very good at math and physics as well. A few years ago, after I turned 18 I was allowed to purchase stocks. About that time I found one excellent broker who managed to triple my investment in steady and low risk transactions within one trimester. The reason why I started investing money was primarily to help my parents and offer them a better life, but also to fund my research without having to go to all those fundraisers that I hate. Two years ago I had enough money to start a small firm. This firm is represented now by Jack Kang and his firm. They take care of the legal stuff for me. With the firm I'm able to buy or sell properties and I told Jack earlier today to make sure that the house can be publically bid on. This means, a representative of Candor will be there and bid on my behalf, well actually, my firm's behalf. I intend to buy that house" I tell him.

"Wow, that's a lot of information" he says and sits down on a log nearby. He looks into space for a while before grabbing my hand and pulling me on his knee. He wraps his arms around me and rests his face in the crook of my neck. "Thank you for sharing this with me" he says and I can feel his smile.

"Of course I'm sharing this with you. I trust you and I care for you very much. I think first and foremost you are my best friend. I know I can talk to you about anything and everything without being afraid that you would judge me. You don't expect me to be someone that I'm not and you never pressured me to do anything I didn't want to" I say.

"I would never do that" he says pulling away just enough for us to lock eyes. "You are a wonderful person and I'm fascinated by you every day. You surprise me every day and I still can't believe that you chose me" he says a little emotional.

"Well, I was always attracted to mysteries and you were a mystery, a puzzle that I felt I needed to solve. But the more I get to know you and see the real you, that you don't share too easily I might add, the more I'm fascinated by you. We both had, let's say, at least strange childhoods but somehow we made it through and here we are today. I'm glad that we are. And while some things in our pasts are painful and we would want to forget them, those events made us who we are today. You are a wonderful, caring, honest, brave, intelligent and dedicated man and I'm lucky to be your girlfriend" I say emotion thick in my voice.

"I love you" he says and I stop breathing. I look at him shocked. Did he just say those three little words I've been thinking? I know we haven't been together for long, but somehow it feels we were.

"What did you say?" I ask incredulous. He smiles brightly and repeats.

"I love you. You don't have to feel like you have to say it back. I just wanted you to know. I think I fell for you the moment I saw you and since that day I fall in love with you more and more. You are the most beautiful, kind, loving, compassionate, passionate, honest woman I've ever met. I know it's soon in our relationship, but let's face it, our relationship is anything but ordinary. We are so far from ordinary that our own friends mock us and tell us we are boring" he says with a chuckle which makes me chuckle as well. I look into his dark blue eyes and I feel tears gathering in my eyes. A few of them roll down my cheeks and Tobias immediately wipes them away.

"I love you too" I say chocked up. He looks at me and then smiles, but it's just a half smile as if he doesn't believe me. "I'm not just saying it. I would never lie to you, especially not about something as important as this. I wanted to tell you too, but I thought it was too soon. But Tobias, I love you" I say and he crashes his lips over mine and kisses me passionately.

We kiss for a long while before we part and smile at each other. I'm wrapping my arms around his neck and hug him close to me. I don't know what I did in this life to deserve him, but I'm happy he is here, in my arms and that he loves me back.

"Hey, lovebirds, we wouldn't mind if you would help us here" Matt yells and we pull apart laughing.

"We're coming" Tobias responds.

"Come on, let's go before they get upset with us" I say and get off of his knee. We walk back to the others who have done quite a bit. The meat is almost done and the girls set the table. Tobias and I offer to clean everything up afterwards.

We eat our meal, clean up and join the others near a pond not far away from our camp site. Tobias and the others were here before and told the rest who wasn't to bring bathing suits. I already put mine on at home and only get rid of my shorts and tee shirt and jump inside the warm water. We swim for a while and just have fun, forgetting about all our problems. Tobias keeps chasing me and even though I'm a good swimmer he soon catches up with me pulling me close to him every time and doesn't release me until he kisses me thoroughly.

"Okay, okay, enough" I say to him when he attempts to tickle me again. I've laughed so hard these past couple of hours that my jaw hurts. We finally get out of the water and lie down on the towels we brought with us. I know I should have put some sun screen on before jumping into the water but I had so much fun that I forgot. Tobias helps me cover my back and I do the same with his.

"Wow, that's one big tattoo" Matt says noticing Tobias's back tattoo. He saw a glimpse of it but never the whole thing.

"Yeah, got it when I moved to Chicago. Tori actually tattooed me" Tobias says.

"Really?" Matt asks smiling and looking at Tori. I think he has a thing for her. I've noticed he smiled a lot today around her.

"Yeah" she says smiling shyly.

"What does it mean?" Matt asks.

"Well as you can see these are flames" Tori points toward them "and these along the spine are representations of certain personality traits. This one on the top, the flame, means bravery, the joined hands means selflessness, the unequal scale means honesty, the eye means intelligence and the tree means kindness. The flames all around mean that he both possess and yearns them with all his being."

"That's quite a lot" Matt says.

"It is. It took Tori months to complete it" Tobias says.

"Lie down so that I can rub your back" I tell him and he obliges, but not before whispering in my ear, so that only I would hear him.

"You can rub every part of me." I blush violently but fortunately the others are too focused on whatever they are doing. Tobias chuckles and I smack his shoulder lightly.

"That wasn't funny" I say. I sit on his buttocks and pour some sun lotion into my palms and start rubbing it into his back. While doing so I massage him and elicit the occasional moan from him. I smile a little. When I'm done I place a kiss on his cheek and get off of him and he groans. "What?" I ask.

"I liked you there" he says with his eyes closed.

"Maybe I'll return later" I say cocky and he opens his eyes and grins.

"I'll hold you to that" he says and we both laugh. I lie back and let the warm sun touch my skin. While sun bathing Tobias and I talk about my firm and what I plan to do with it, as well as with the house.

"I'm not going to allow Caleb to sell my parents' house to some stranger" I say.

"Let's say you buy it, what will you do with it?" he asks. "Are you going to live there?"

"No. I could always rent it or sell it, but I would pick the buyer carefully, not because of the money, but because I want someone that will appreciate the home it can be. But I could never go back. That house wasn't my home for over ten years now. And since mom and dad are gone and Caleb and I are practically strangers it would feel awkward to live there."

"Okay. Whatever you decide I will be here for you" he says holding my small hand in his larger one, kissing every knuckle.

"I know, thank you for all your support" I say smiling.

"I love you" he says and leans in to kiss me.

"I love you too" I say when we part.

"You never told me what your firm does" he says after a while.

"I'm not comfortable talking about it here" I say tilting my head toward the others.

"Alright. Maybe some other time" he says.

"Let's take a walk" I suggest. We get up and tell the others we go exploring a little. They only nod.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he says after we got out of earshot.

"I know, but I want to. I trust you Tobias, but before I tell you, you need to understand that this needs to remain between the two of us. No living soul can know" I say.

"Are you in some trouble?" he asks concerned.

"No, but I could be. Do you swear not to repeat what I'm about to tell you?" I ask him serious and stare into his eyes. He is quiet for a moment, no doubt assessing the situation, but he smiles and nods.

"I promise nothing you ever tell me leaves my lips unless you want me to" he says. I smile and lean up to kiss him.

"Thank you. My firm or better yet I develop devices and gadgets for the government. It's not much, mainly in the surveillance area. But it's a government contract and they have a very strict "do not share information" policy. I can't tell you more. There are certain devices that I'm currently developing and store for the government. Right now I have only a trial run contract. If they like my products they will order more, if not they will let me present other devices in the future. In case any of my inventions are picked I will get funding which will allow me to rent a factory space to produce that product on a larger scale."

"Weapons?" he asks apprehensive.

"No, mainly surveillance. But a few of the items I thought about and even build are for defense purposes only."

"May I ask why?" he asks.

"Of course. You know about Tanzania. There are dozens of similar situations global wide and good men and women lose their lives protecting others. I want to help them make their work easier and safer. Of course, I can't guarantee it will always work, but at least I'll keep trying."

"You are amazing, you know that? No matter what life throws at you, you always look out for others, try to make it better for them. You are an angel" he says and kisses me gently.

"I don't know about that" I say after we part, with a blush on my face. "I'm just trying to make this world a better place. There are many people just like me and as long as I can I will help them."

"Whatever you need I'm here for you. Just tell me and I'll make it happen" he says smiling, but I can tell he is serious.

"Thank you."

We return a while later after just walking in complete silence. We join the others for another round of swimming before it gets to cold outside. We get dressed and return to the camp site where we prepare dinner. We eat our food and indulge in some alcoholic beverages, since we are staying here overnight.

"Let's make this trip fun" Uriah says.

"What do you propose?" Christina asks him while eating a marshmallow.

"Let's play Truth or Dare. We haven't played that in ages" he says. We all agree and he starts with the first question. "Truth or dare, Zeke?"

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to sing a Taylor Swift song." Zeke starts singing the song, completely out of tune. By the time he is done we laugh so hard that we need a minute to calm down. He did a very good job in making a fool out of himself.

"Truth or Dare, Christina?" Zeke says.

"Truth."

"How old were you when you got your first kiss?" he asks,

"14" she answers. "Truth or dare Matt."

"Dare" Matt answers quickly.

"I dare you to kiss Tori" she says with a wide grin. We all look at them and I can tell this is very uncomfortable for Tori, but then Matt surprises us all by holding her right hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Done" he says.

"Hey, that's not what I meant" she says whiny.

"Her hand is a part of her, so yeah I did kiss her. It's not my fault you weren't specific enough" he says triumphantly. "Truth or dare Will."

"Truth" Will answers.

"How many girls did you bed before our lovely Christina here?"

"Two" Will answers and adds quickly "but they weren't special. I swear." We all burst out laughing. "Truth or dare Four."

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris" he says smirking. Tobias gets up and grabs my hand.

"What's going on? What's seven minutes in heaven mean?" I ask confused.

"I'll show you" he says and catches the car keys from Zeke. We walk to where the cars are parked and we get into the back of Zeke's truck. The windows in the back are blackened so no one can look inside, but we have a fairly good view on what's happening on the outside. "Seven minutes in heaven is a game in which a pair, boy and girl, get into a room and make out or more. Or nothing. It's up to them. Usually couples get dared to do this" he explains.

"Oh, I get it. So, what do you want to do?" I ask him.

"We can just wait it out" he says.

"Well we can't have a quicky" I say and laugh a little "but we can kiss."

"I like the way you think, Ms. Prior" he says and cups my face before kissing me. We kiss leisurely for a few moments before he gently pushes me down the backseat bench. He lies on top of me, making sure not to crush me with his weight. Our kiss becomes more passionate and hungry by the minute. I know I said no sex, but if we keep this up I'm not sure we will be able to restrain ourselves any longer. He cups my left breast and starts kneading it while traveling along my throat and to my collarbone peppering kisses all over my heated skin, sucking, nibbling and licking seemingly all at the same time. The sensation is so intense and sweet that I can't help the moans that escape my lips. Tobias's hand leaves my breast and travels between us. He starts rubbing my sensitive spot through the fabric of my shorts and that's all that it takes for me to come. He kisses my mouth to avoid the others hearing my cries as I climax. When I finally come down from my high he suckles on my pulse point smiling against my skin.

"That was… wow" I say.

"I agree. I love watching you come. The way your face contorts in sweet agony right before your release is a real turn on for me. I am so hard for you, baby" he says breathless and I can feel the undeniable bulge that is currently pressing against me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to turn you on" I say and try to get up, but him lying on top of me makes it difficult to move.

"Don't be, baby. You always turn me on, whether you want to or not" he says with a soft chuckle.

"But that must be painful" I say reaching between us and caressing his clothed manhood. He groans at my touch and crashes his lips over mine again. Unfortunately, too soon someone knocks on the window.

"Alright you two. Times up" Uriah says and we hear him walk away.

"We should go back" Tobias says breathless.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You haven't come yet" I say and blush slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll just have to calm down before we go out. Rain check?" he asks smirking. I smile and nod. I kiss his lips and we talk about food and movies to distract him and make his tent go away. A few minutes later we emerge from Zeke's car, both smiling.

"I gather you had fun in there" Shauna says.

"I hope I don't need to sell the car now" Zeke says jokingly.

"Of course not" I say.

"Four, it's your turn" Marlene says.

"Alright. Truth or dare Tori."

"Truth" she says.

"Do you like Matt?" he asks and Tori blushes violently. "I'll take that as a yes." Tori drinks from her water bottle and avoids looking at Matt. Yeah, she likes him. And he likes her.

"Truth or dare Marlene?" Tori asks.

"Truth" Marlene answers.

"Do you have a tattoo and if yes where?"

"Yes, I have one and it's on my left butt cheek" she says blushing.

"Truth or dare Matt?" Marlene asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Tori out on a date" she says grinning. Oh, that's a good one. These two needed a push in the right direction.

"Alright. I know this is just a stupid game, but I actually wanted to do this for a while. Tori, would you go out on a date with me?" he asks and we look toward Tori to see what she is saying.

"Yes" she says almost shyly.

"Woohoo" Marlene cheers and the rest of us clap our hands or whistle our support.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Tris, truth or dare?" Matt asks.

"Dare" I say.

"Oh, okay. Wasn't expecting this. Okay, let me think" Matt says and looks around seemingly trying to figure out what the dare should be. He stands up and walks a few feet and picks up a worm. "Eat it" he says.

"Yuk" the girls exclaim all at the same time.

"Uh, don't do it" Uriah says making a disgusted face.

"If you don't do it you will be forever known as a pansycake and you will have to take off a clothing item" Matt says. I stretch out my hand and he places the worm in my palm. I pick it up with my other hand, open my mouth, hold the worm above it and let it fall down. I close my mouth and swallow it. Everyone around me makes disgusted noises and faces.

"What? Insects are highly nutritious" I say and drink a lot of water.

"God, I'm happy you are not my girlfriend" Zeke says half jokingly.

"It's just a worm. People have been eating them for thousands of years" I tell them.

"Maybe, but I'm still glad I don't have to kiss you" he says sticking his tongue out.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." I get up and move so quickly toward him that he doesn't have a chance to get away. I start kissing him lightly on the cheek and on the forehead until he manages to push me away. Not violently so that I fall backwards, but enough to make me stop. "That's gross, girl" he says but laughs loudly. "Four, get your girl off me" he says teasingly. Tobias comes over and picks me up.

"You can kiss me any time, even after eating bugs" he says laughing.

"Good to know" I join their laughter.

We continue playing until we all got called at least twice. We call it a night and head back to our respective tents. Tobias and I slip into our PJ's and lie down snuggling close together.


	11. Chapter 11

Tris' POV

I can't fall asleep and I'm tossing and turning a lot, waking Tobias. He wraps me in his arms and spoons me, while kissing the back of my neck.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asks in a husky, sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry for waking you" I say apologetically. "I can't seem to be able to fall asleep."

"What's on your mind?" he asks.

"My brother and this whole new situation" I say. At the mention of Caleb he stiffens, but tries to relax. "I'm sorry I keep mentioning him."

"Don't be. Hey" he says and makes me turn in his arms, so that we now face each other. "No matter where we are or what happens please always tell me what is bothering you. I want to help you. I love you and I can't stand seeing you hurt or sad" he says and I smile up at him. He is so sweet and kind.

"Thank you and I will. I know that until Monday I won't be able to do anything, but…" I say but then stop.

"But you don't know how your meeting with him will be like" he finishes for me.

"Wow, we do spend a lot of time together if we are able to finish each other's sentences" I say amused.

"I guess so" he says with a chuckle. "But I wouldn't want it any other way. What time is it anyway?" he asks and I grab my phone to look.

"It's past three a.m." I say.

"You should try to get some sleep, honey."

"I'll try, but my mind keeps wandering."

"Maybe I can keep your mind from doing that" he says smirking at me.

"What do you have in mind" I ask him caressing his cheek.

"Well, I don't know why they call it seven minutes in heaven. There's no real heaven if it lasts for only seven minutes."

"Oh. So you want an extended version of that. I see" I say and he kisses me passionately. We end up making out for a long while before Tobias starts slowly undressing me. I lift myself off the ground, allowing him to pull the tee shirt I was wearing over my head and my shorts plus panties down my legs. He sits up for a moment looking me over and like the first time he saw me completely nude I feel the urge to cover myself, but before I can move my arms he pulls his own shirt and shorts off of him and lays on top of me naked, pressing our heated bodies together. We resume kissing each other and before long we make sweet love to each other.

After we come down from our highs he slips out of me and lies behind me, spooning me and keeping me warm. He kisses my neck and shoulder whispering sweet nothings into me ear and soon fatigue wins and we both fall asleep.

The next day we wake up to the sound of our friends talking loudly about the little hike we planned. I try to slip out of Tobias' embrace without waking him up, but realize that he pulls me back tightening his grip on me.

"You can't escape" he says in a husky voice.

"Wasn't trying to" I say and turn around to look at him. He has a wide grin plastered on his face which makes me smile. "Why are you so happy this morning?" I ask.

"Because I have the most beautiful girl in my arms and naked which is more importantly" he says before kissing my lips softly. We don't deepen it, knowing full well that the others are outside and might hear us. But I can tell he is excited. I pull away and smile at him.

"We should get dressed and go out before someone barges in" I say.

"This is our tent. No one is allowed in" he says and props his head on his elbow.

"Have you met my cousins?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine" he says in mock defeat. "But you have to promise me we will go camping alone sometime. I don't want to share you with anyone" he says with a little pout which I find adorable.

"Deal. Come on."

We quickly get dressed and head out to find that our friends have already made breakfast and set the table. We sit down and eat, chatting leisurely about our week at work and what we should do in the future. Tobias promises the guys to hang out at Zeke's place to watch some sports while I agree to go shopping and to a spa at the mall with the girls. Christina makes me promise that she does my hair and make-up for the event I will have to attend later. I remind Tobias to get a tuxedo and he sets up an alert on his phone.

After breakfast we go hiking around, at least some of us. Christina, Marlene and Tammy decided to stay at the camp site. We spend most of the morning wandering around and return a little after two p.m. to the camp site. To our surprise the girls made lunch and we all sit down and eat.

So far this is the best camping trip I went on. I hope there are more of these in my future.

Tobias' POV

Monday, after the camping trip.

It's almost three p.m. I talked to my boss and he had no objections when I asked him to let me go a little earlier than usual. I even offered to come in tomorrow earlier or stay longer, but he said it's fine. I'm always doing a great job and he understood that it was important if I even had to ask to leave early.

I'm currently waiting outside for Tris to arrive. She texted me five minutes ago that she left the lab and was on her way. I check my phone again and find a text from my mom. I look in the direction I know Tris will appear and can't see her yet. I decide to call my mom to see what she wanted.

"Hey mom" I say when she picks up.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you? Are you eating well?" she asks. She always is so concerned for my wellbeing that it's annoying sometimes. I know she feels guilty for what happened with Marcus, my father, but it wasn't really her fault. She was just as much an abuse victim as I was. But we stuck together and made it out of that hell.

"Yeah, mom. I saw your text. What is wrong? You just said I should call you" I say a little concerned.

"Well, it's…" she stutters. I know something's wrong. Mom and I don't have the best mother-son relationship in the world but we promised after Marcus was convicted that we would always tell each other the truth no matter how painful it is.

"Mom?" I ask.

"I have a boyfriend" she practically blurts out. A what? What's happening?

"Excuse me?"

"I met him at church" she says. "He is a really nice guy."

"Uhm, okay" I say awkwardly. Just as she starts telling me more about this guy I see Tris coming around the corner. I wave at her and she waves back smiling. When she arrives she leans up and kisses my cheek. I grab her hand and we start walking toward the office of her attorney.

"His name is Clark and I was wondering if you would consider meeting him" she says hopeful. I can tell that it's serious. I know mom had a boyfriend or two over the years, but it was never serious enough for her to introduce me to the guy.

"Sure" I say.

"Maybe you could come to New York this weekend" she says even more hopeful now.

"I'm sorry mom, but Tris and I are going to a fundraiser" I say and look at her.

"Oh" mom says a little disappointed. "How about next weekend?" she asks. And before I can answer she adds "and bring Tris. I'm dying to meet her." At that I smile. I guess this would be the first time either of us introduces a partner to the other. I've never taken anyone home to my mom. This would be a first too.

"I'll ask her and let you know" I say and look at her.

"Ask me what?" Tris ask.

"Hang on, mom" I say and put the phone a little bit out of range so that I can talk to my girlfriend without my mom hearing. "Mom invited us to New York next weekend. She wants to introduce me to her boyfriend and I want to introduce her to you. Would that be okay?" I ask hopeful. Tris looks at me serious for a moment before she smiles brightly.

"I'd love that" she says.

"Great. Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"She said yes. I'll call you later, mom. We have to go some place" I say. We say good bye and I hang up. I stop in my tracks and pull Tris into my arms kissing her thoroughly. "I've been longing to do this all day" I say and she smiles.

"Me too. I've missed you" she says and pouts a little.

"I've missed you too. When I woke up this morning I fully expected you to be there lying next to me. But you weren't" I say a little whiny. It's a good thing the guys aren't here to hear me. They would have a field day teasing me about this. But I can't help it. I want to have her near me at all times. But I guess it's too early in our relationship to even discuss moving in together. We love each other, but this is all so new for the both of us. I'm her first boyfriend and even though I had a few girls I went steady with none of them come even close to what I have with Tris. Maybe I should wait a while longer and see maybe I can figure out if she would want this too or not before I even bring it up.

We soon arrive at the office of her attorney and tell his secretary who we are. She immediately leads us into his office where we greet him and sit down. The next half hour Jack, as he insisted I'd call him, explains to us what will happen and how we should act around Caleb and the Prior's lawyer. I have to admit I'm not sure I can be civil around that scumbag, but for Tris' sake I'll do my best.

"I don't know if you have told your significant other about the firm" Jack says tentatively. Tris smiles and looks my way.

"Yeah, I did. He knows everything. I trust him" she says and squeezes my hand.

"Oh, alright. Four, whatever happens, you can not reveal that Tris owns that firm and if she told you everything this means you know the nature of her work" he says and I nod. "That's also something that needs to remain secret." I nod again.

"Don't worry. I know how to keep a secret" I say looking at Tris who smiles lovingly at me. Whenever she smiles like that I feel my heart skip a beat. God damn, I'm head over heels for this girl.

"I'm not concerned at all, Jack. I know that Four and I haven't known each other for too long, but you, more than anyone else, know that I'm an excellent judge of character. As long as I'm not related to that person" she quickly adds and becomes sad.

"Don't worry, Tris. I'll make your brother pay" Jack says serious and for a moment I feel jealousy. I should be the one to make Caleb pay for what he did.

"I know. And that's why I entrusted you with my revenge" she says. At that Jack laughs out loud making me look from him to her. It's odd to hear her talk about revenge. She doesn't seem the type. And as for him why would he laugh at that?

"That's hilarious" he says still laughing. "If I wouldn't know you I would actually believe you" he says getting up. "Can you believe her?" he asks me.

"Uhm no" I answer dumbfounded.

"Tris, you are the last person on this planet that would take revenge. On anyone. For any reason. You are like the embodiment of goodness and forgiveness" he says and I have to agree.

"You know what I mean" she says.

"I don't" I find myself saying and both look my way.

"I'm not really planning revenge. I want justice. Caleb might see this as a joke or whatever, but what he said about me could affect my whole life. My reputation is based on everything I did. Based on my reputation I got high paying jobs, scholarships, grants and awards. Imagine what would happen if people, important people, would suddenly be made aware of such a lie. They might not see it as a lie for starters or they might question my honesty or who knows what. At this point Caleb and I only share DNA because we have the same parents. I loved my brother very much and maybe I still do. But I cannot forgive this betrayal. I would have done anything he asked me and he stabbed me in the bag, like I was some stranger who tried to steal something from him. At this point the only thing I care regarding him is to prove that he lied and make him pay" she says serious. I can tell that it still hurts her, but at least she stopped crying.

"Alright. Let's get going."

We get up and leave Jack's office. We take his car to where the other attorney's office is and arrive there just in time. We take the elevator to his floor and get out when we arrive. A secretary takes us to Mr. Hamilton's office and lets us in. I tense immediately upon seeing Caleb, who is here with his wife, Cara. He looks a little surprised when he sees me and glares and I glare back.

"What is he doing here?" he growls, pointing at me.

"What is she doing here?" Tris asks in a cold voice, that I swear I've never heard. Caleb looks a little shocked about that voice too but quickly answers.

"That's my wife, you better respect her."

"And Four is my boyfriend, you better respect him or I'm out of here before you can say ka-ching" she says.

"This is a family matter" Caleb argues.

"Well, maybe in that case I should leave too, since you and I are no longer family" she says.

"Caleb, please. If Tris wants her boyfriend here…" Mr. Hamilton says and Tris interrupts him.

"It's Dr. Prior and I would appreciate if everyone would refer to me that way, including my brother's wife. I would prefer him to refer to me that way too, but I guess we can't all get what we want" she says. I look at her amazed and a little bit shocked.

"Alright. Please everyone take a seat" Mr. Hamilton says. We sit around the conference table in his office. Tris sits opposite of Caleb, who sits next to Cara on his right, while I sit on Tris' right and Jack on her left. Mr. Hamilton sits at the end of the table right in the middle. He prepares his files and waits for everyone to pay attention to him. "We are here today to read the last will of Andrew and Natalie Prior" he says and I feel Tris grab my hand under the table. I squeeze it lightly trying to pour all my love and support in it.

The attorney proceeds to read out loud the document addressing both siblings reading what their parents wanted to tell them and what advise they give them beyond the grave. I feel something wet hit my skin and look toward Tris. She is crying silent tears upon hearing the last words her parents direct to her and her brother. The attorney then hands them both a sealed letter each. It contains a personal letter from their parents, which are to remain private. I can tell that Tris wants to rip it open and read it, but she just places it in front of her.

The attorney proceeds to talk about the Prior estate and everything they owned. He tells us that everything they ever owned will be divided among the siblings equally. When he is done he asks if anyone has questions.

"Yes, I have a question" Tris says. "My parents died two years ago. Why do this now?"

"It was their will to have you both back in the city and at least one of you married before the testament was to be opened" he explains.

"Alright. Let's get down to business, since that's what we are all here for. Caleb, you mentioned a buyer" she says looking at her brother and for a split second Caleb looks relieved.

"Yes. He made a wonderful deal. He is offering us one million dollars for the house" he says excited.

"I don't understand" Jack says. "According to this" he says pointing toward a paper, which I assume is a real estate evaluation sheet "the property even without the house is worth at least 2.5 million. Why only one million?"

"That's more realistic" Caleb says.

"Says who?" Tris asks.

"No one will pay that much" Caleb argues.

"We'll see. There's going to be a public bidding. Maybe we can get more out of it" Tris says deceivingly. I wonder where she learned to be such a good actress.

"About that" Mr. Hamilton says. "I don't know if we can do that" he says.

"Why not?" Jack asks.

"Well, it requires a lot of planning and time and the buyer won't wait that long" he says.

"Too bad. I'm in no hurry" Tris says. "Either the bidding is public or we have one more thing we share" she says to Caleb.

"You can't do this. It's a good deal. We can both use the money" Caleb says angrily and I see how Cara is glaring at Tris, but Tris just tunes out both of them.

"I disagree. It's neither a good deal nor do I need the money. I can wait."

"Well I can't. I'm going to be a father and we need the money" Caleb says.

"Congratulations" Tris says sweetly, but something in her voice tells me she is faking it.

"Thank you" Cara says giving her a disgusted look.

"So, are you going to be rational?" Caleb asks and I get angrier by the minute with both of them.

"Yeah…no. I'm happy for you for having a baby, but that house is half mine. And I want the best prize for it. Public bidding or we wait until we agree on something. Either way I won't agree to a sell otherwise. Have I made myself clear?" she asks a little louder.

"No need to get loud" Mr. Hamilton says.

"Apparently one must get loud to be heard around here" Tris says looking from Caleb to the attorney. "Let me be clear, Mr. Hamilton, this will happen my way. Period. Call me when you have organized a public bidding. If you are as incompetent as you seem you can let Mr. Kang take over and organize everything. Until then I don't want to be bothered with this nonsense any more. Have a nice day everyone" she says and gets up. Jack and I follow her and head toward the door.

"Wait" Caleb says and we all turn around.

"Yes?" Tris asks in an innocent voice.

"Can we arrange the bidding for this Saturday?" Caleb asks Mr. Hamilton.

"Saturday doesn't work for me" Tris says.

"Now you're just being difficult" Cara says.

"Maybe. But I still can be there on Saturday" Tris says.

"You don't have to be" Cara replies.

"Actually, she is required to be there, being it half her property" Jack says shutting her up.

"What about Thursday?" Mr. Hamilton asks.

"That'll be fine" Tris answers.

"Alright. I will contact you with the details" Mr. Hamilton says.

"Please, talk to Mr. Kang" Tris says and Mr. Hamilton nods. Just then a knock on the door announces someone.

"Please, come in" Mr. Hamilton says. A young boy enters and looks around. "Can I help you, young man?"

"I'm looking for a Mr. Caleb Prior" he says.

"I am Caleb Prior. Who are you?" The boy walks toward Caleb and hands him an envelope. Caleb takes it and looks at it curious.

"You have been served" the boy says and leaves. This must be the subpoena Tris told me about. Caleb opens the envelope and his eyes almost pop out when he reads the content of the letter. His face reddens and he looks up furiously at Tris.

"You fucking bitch!" he yells and comes close to her. I stand protectively in front of her, shielding her from him.

"If you touch her I'll break both your arms. I'm warning you just once" I say in a low menacing voice. I asked Jack what I can do if something like this might happen and he advised me to warn him of my intentions if he doesn't want me to physically remove him from the room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Cara asks confused and a little scared.

"This bitch sues me" he says loudly.

"What?" Cara asks in disbelief. She takes the paper from Caleb and reads it. "How could you? He is your brother" she says angry.

"The same way he told people I was insane and dangerous" Tris says.

"Let's go" Jack says and leads us out.

We walk to the elevator and Tris keeps the same expression on her face as before in the office. But the moment the doors close she turns around and buries her face in my chest and starts crying. I hold her close and rub her back, trying to comfort her as best I can. The elevator doors soon open again and we walk out and to the car. I hold her still close to me as we get into Jack's car. She stopped crying but her cheeks are still wet from the tears that fell down.

"This will ruin his day" Jack says with a chuckle from the driver's seat, while glancing at us in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah" I say.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Jack asks.

"Yes, please" I answer for Tris. I give him the address and we soon get to Tris' apartment building. We get out and I shake Jack's hand.

I help Tris up the stairs and into her apartment. I want to stay with her but maybe she wants to be alone right now. I kiss her temple and turn around to leave.

"Tobias?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Would you please stay with me tonight?" she asks in a broken voice.

"Of course I will" I say. I encourage her to take a relaxing bath, while I cook for us some supper. I fix us some lasagna and by the time she's out the meal is ready too. We sit on the couch eating and watching some old movie. We don't say much, which is fine by me.

I clean up and we head to bed. Since I don't have any clothes here I just sleep in my boxers with no shirt on.

"Tobias?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love."

"I know our relationship is still new, but could you see yourself living with me. I mean someday, when you're ready or something" she says in a whisper. I can't believe she's asking what I was thinking. I would love to live with her, but I want her to be sure. So I ask her.

"Are you sure you want me to live with you?" She turns around in my arms and looks deep into my eyes.

"Yes. There is no logical reason why I want this or why I shouldn't do this. All I know is I love you and I love spending as much time with you as possible. Before I met you I didn't even think of anything like this. I thought it would be counterproductive to get involved with someone let alone live with that person. But since I met you I can't imagine a day without you. I'm the happiest when I'm with you, either we go out on a date or just stay in, I love having you near me. And when you are not here I crave your closeness. You don't have to say anything, just think about it" she says shyly, as if she thinks I might not want to.

"Yes" I simply say and smile at her.

"Yes, what?" she asks confused.

"Yes, I want to live with you. I agree we haven't been together for a long time, but I'm closer to you than anyone I've ever met. I love you, Tris, and to be honest I was thinking that myself, but I didn't have the balls to bring it up first" I say and she starts smiling when she understands what I mean.

"You sure?" she asks.

"I am if you are" I say.

"I am" she says smiling brightly now, before crashing her lips on mine. We make out for a while until we have to part to draw in much needed air. We remain lying there in bed talking about our plans to move in.

"Do you want me to move in here or do you want to move in with me or should we look for something new that we both like?" I ask her.

"I like you apartment and it's closer to both our work places than this apartment, but we could look for something else."

"Whatever you want is fine with me" I say happy that we are doing this. If it would have been any other girlfriend I wouldn't be so eager to move in with her. I love my space, but I love Tris more. "Would it be okay however if you would stay at my place the rest of the week or I stay here? I don't think I can wait any longer" I say.

"I'd love that. How about I start taking a few things over to your place starting tomorrow, like clothes and toiletries and maybe after we get back from New York we can make it official and tell our friends. I'd like to keep this between us for now, if that's okay with you."

"Of course, it is. And we can change whatever you want at my place. Actually, it will be our place" I say and she smiles again. I'm so glad I can make her smile. We postpone any more talks for tomorrow and just try to fall asleep. This is going to be a long week.


	12. Chapter 12

Tris' POV

Like promised, Mr. Hamilton called Jack with the details for the public bidding. Tobias and I are currently on our way to my parents' estate. Jack will meet us there and Karen, who will represent my firm, will arrive separately. Jack told us that he was told that Mr. Hamilton will represent Caleb during the defamation trial and that Caleb is furious, so we should expect him to throw a tantrum.

When we arrive we park the car and walk up the path way to the front door. Jack is already waiting for us and hands us a brochure. Only a few people came to the bidding, although I didn't expect many. Caleb and Mr. Hamilton made sure to make this legal but as private as possible. They think they can trick me, but they have another thing coming.

"Everything ready?" I ask Jack.

"Yes" he says smirking. "Let's get inside." We enter and he leads us into my old living room. Tobias and I were here yesterday and I cried a little, remembering the few years I spend in this house. I didn't take anything, since even if I don't get the house, which I doubt, I still have until the new owner moves in to retrieve anything I cherish.

I see Caleb and Cara standing near the window and try to ignore their glares. Tobias puts his hand on the small of my back leading me in the front to take a seat. I see Karen from the corner of my eye, but don't greet her. No one needs to know we know each other. I sit down and Tobias sits to my left, while Jack to my right. On the opposite wall sit Caleb and Cara, both still looking as if they could kill me. Then I spot someone I didn't think I would see again. Cara's father. He sits down on Cara's left. He looks briefly at me and whether he wanted to or not he smirks triumphantly.

A thought crosses my mind. I take out my phone and send Karen a text. She soon texts back telling me she understood.

"What is it?" Tobias and Jack whisper at the same time. I chuckle and they seem to realize the situation too.

"It seems like I found who wanted the house so badly" I say.

"Who?" Jack asks.

"Don't look, but on the other side, next to Cara, is her father. I bet you anything that he is the buyer. I bet he wanted to buy the house and give it to Caleb and her, as a wedding gift or because she is pregnant. I remember Will telling me his father wanted to give them a house but he didn't find one Cara liked. I bet you anything this is the house he wants to give them" I say and Tobias squeezes my hand a little too hard. He immediately lets go and apologizes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. If I wanted the house before, now I want it even more. I just texted Karen to spend whatever amount to get it."

"Are you sure?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah. When we get home I will show you something. It'll explain a lot. I hope you don't mind I didn't show you this earlier" I say bashful.

"Whatever it is, it's fine."

Just then Mr. Hamilton, the attorney, announces the opening of the bidding. He presents the house, explaining its real estate value to the people gathered here. After a short section of Q&A he starts the bidding.

"We'll start at 900.000 dollars" Mr. Hamilton says. Cara's father raises his hand. I knew it. Busted. "Does anyone offer more?"

"1.2 million" Karen says. Everyone looks at her.

"Alright" the lawyer says a little surprised. Huh, didn't see that coming, did you Caleb? "Does anyone offer more?" he says and glances at his brother.

"1.25 million" Cara's father says.

"1.5 million" Karen counters.

"1.55 million" Cara's father says and I quickly text Karen to offer 2 million.

"2 million dollars" Karen says and Cara's father looks stunned.

"Uhm" the attorney stutters. "Does anyone want to bid more?" he asks looking at his brother.

"2.1 million" Cara's father says. Karen glances my way and I nod. We had decided to go as high as 5 million.

"2.5 million" Karen says.

"2.5 million going once, going twice" the attorney says.

"2.7 million" Cara's father says and I watch Caleb. He is sweating really badly. I can tell this is really intense. I wonder if the house comes for free for him as well. I doubt it.

"3 million dollars" Karen says.

"Anyone wants to raise?" the attorney asks. When no one bids the attorney resumes. "3 million dollars, going once, going twice, sold to the young lady in the green dress" he says. Karen gets up and walks to the table where Mr. Hamilton prepares the papers. "What is your name?" he asks.

"My name is Karen McIntire and I represent Dauntless Industries" she says and I can't help the smirk.

"Alright. Here is the contract and here the bank accounts of the two owners" he says.

"I don't need the bank accounts. I have the money with me" she says and beckons a large man to walk over to her. He is dark skinned and looks to be around forty years old. He wears a black suit and has a briefcase in his hand, with the money I'm sure.

"You do?" the attorney asks.

"Yes. As far as I understand this is not unusual" she says nonchalantly. The attorney asks me and Caleb over to sign that we agree to sell the house. After we sign Karen hands Caleb and me each 1.5 million dollars, the money in discreet black bags that wouldn't betray their purpose. I hand mine to Tobias to hold.

"Now you have to sign as legal representative of Dauntless Industries to take a hold of the property" Mr. Hamilton says and Karen signs.

"Since the estate is now officially property of Dauntless Industries I want to ask the two former owners if there is anything they would like to retrieve from the house, since my boss wants to clean it up as soon as possible" she says. This seems to surprise Caleb a little.

"I thought we might have a few weeks until we have to take things out."

"What exactly do you want to retrieve? Maybe we can help you" Karen says sweetly and a little flirty making Cara frown.

"Uhm, I don't know" Caleb says confused.

"Why don't you walk around and look if there is anything you want" Karen suggests. Caleb nods and takes Cara's hand to explore the house one more time.

"What about you, Dr. Prior?" Mr. Hamilton asks.

"No, I'm good" I say and sit back down.

By the time Caleb and Cara return with a few of his trophies and pictures all in a box everyone except for the ones involved in the transaction left. I text Karen to ask Cara's father why he wanted the house; just for fun.

Once the attorney hands her the key and all the paperwork making it officially my house, Karen turns around to shake Cara's fathers hand and asks the question.

"My daughter and her husband" he says gesturing toward them "just got married and expect their first child. I wanted it to be a wedding gift."

"Oh, how nice of you. Too bad it didn't work out."

"Yeah" Cara says "I really liked this house" she says looking around. "Any chance I could talk to your boss and persuade him to sell it to us?" she asks hopefully.

"First, it's a she. And second, you can ask her yourself" Karen says and hands me the key. "Here, boss." With that everyone's jaws drop.

"What the hell?" Caleb yells.

"You? You bought my dream house?" Cara asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Now, if you don't mind, get off my property. NOW" I yell. They are still muttering something when they leave the house and slam the door.

"That was awesome" Karen says.

"Did you see how red they got? All of them? I never saw an entire family to get angry in unison" Jack says laughing.

"That was brilliant, Tris" Karen says.

"Thank you, Karen, for everything" I say and hug her. We wrap things up and leave my parents' old house. I lock up and get into Tobias' car. We drive home in silence, until I realize we are heading for his apartment. "Could you stop at my place first. I need to get something" I say.

"Sure." The moment he parks the car in front of my building I leap out and run up the stairs. I grab my laptop and a large folder and run back down. I deposit everything on the backseat and sit back in the front next to Tobias.

After we get to his place I start cooking while Tobias goes to the dry cleaner to pick up his tux for Saturday. I make some pasta with meat balls and set up the laptop and folder on the dining room table, while on the opposite end I set the table for us to eat. When Tobias comes in he walks immediately into the bedroom to hang his tux in the closet and returns to the kitchen, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I set something up for you to see. It's on my laptop and in the folder. I want you to read it carefully, all of it, if you like. I don't want any secrets between us, especially now that we plan on living together" I say. He nods and gives me one more peck.

I decide to make some chocolate chip cookies, since I know he likes them, giving him enough time to read the files I set out for him. By the time I take the last batch out of the oven Tobias comes into the kitchen.

"You're loaded" he says.

"What? With what?" I ask confused. He smiles and walks over to me.

"It means you are wealthy" he says.

"Is that a problem?" I ask. I know that some men think of themselves as the provider and can't stand for a woman to make more money than them, but Tobias doesn't seem the type.

"No. Thank you for sharing this with me" he says.

"Not a problem. It's basically money I got from various jobs and multiplied it thanks to stocks I bought or sold. I have a guy on Wall Street who takes care of these things. His name is Morris and we met a few years ago at a fundraiser. His parents are very wealthy and he is very good with finances and money. He actually owns a small brokerage firm and all the cash he made and uses is what he earned by himself. While his family is, as you said it, loaded, he preferred to make his own money, be his own boss."

"That sounds interesting" he says.

"So, you are not mad?" I ask tentatively.

"Why would I be mad?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I mean I feel like I should have told you about my income already" I say.

"Honey, it's okay. I mean, given the fact that we just started this relationship there are still a bunch of things we don't know about each other. And I have to say I'm really proud of you. All that money you made comes from stuff you invented and helped other people. And to be financially stable you contacted a professional stockbroker to take care of your finances. The only thing is, I don't make that kind of money. Maybe you will get bored with me" he says with a chuckle, but I can tell he is serious.

"Tobias, I don't care about the money. I never did and I doubt I ever will. But if you want, I could set up a meeting with Morris and he could advise you. If you like, of course."

"Maybe I will. I mean I do have some cash put aside for rainy days and it wouldn't hurt to multiple it."

"No, it wouldn't. But only do what's best for you. Don't do it because I suggested it" I say.

"Your opinion is very important to me, but I get what you mean. You could set up something for next week when we go there. I already talked to my boss and we could leave Friday noon, if that's okay with you."

"That's great. I can't wait to meet your mom" I say honestly and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"She can't wait to meet you too" he says smiling. "But I'm a little nervous about meeting her boyfriend, Clark. What if he's just like Marcus and mom doesn't see it yet?" Tobias asks concerned.

"Do you really think your mom would go for that again? I'm sure she stayed as long as she did with your father because she didn't have a choice. Even today when there are shelters for abused women and their children many of them prefer to stay with their abusive partner because they are too scared of living without them. But after everything you and your mom went through I doubt she would fall for the same type. We'll meet this Clark soon enough and then you can figure out for yourself if he's a good guy or not. And if he dares hurting your mom we could help her get away from him. Besides, you seem to forget that I used to work with the NYPD and the New York office of the FBI. I still have friends over there and I could ask them to look out for your mom if any sign of trouble rises" I say.

"Yeah, thank god for that" he says with a chuckle. After that we sit down and eat our meal talking about our weekend and what our friends have planned for us.

Tobias' POV

Saturday.

I didn't think I would enjoy a day just with the guys as much as I actually did. I had to promise Tris to be back at the apartment by five p.m. since the party starts at seven p.m. When I got there all the girls where there making Tris pretty, not that she needed it, but according to the girls she couldn't go out looking like that, whatever that means. Tris actually gave me a pleading look to rescue her but Christina shoved me into the bathroom to take a shower.

While I was shaving and getting ready in the bathroom I kept hearing grunts and moans coming from Tris. I could tell that she wasn't happy at all.

"Oh my God, stop torturing me already" Tris shouts.

"I'm almost done with the eyebrows" I hear Tammy.

"How's the hair?" Marlene asks.

"Almost done" Christina answers. "Toe nails" she asks.

"Done" Marlene answers.

"What about finger nails?" Christina asks.

"Done" Shauna answers.

"I really think you guys are exaggerating" Tris says.

"Are we?" Christina asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Did I really need all this? I mean you removed every hair on my body you deemed unnecessary and by the way my thong sticks to my skin you didn't do a very good job in removing the wax" Tris complains. Huh, she got a bikini wax. That needs exploring later.

"Let me see" I hear Christina.

"Agh, Chris. Stop it. Four could come out any minute" Tris says.

"Oh, shut up. I'm sure he saw your pretty pussy plenty of times" Christina says nonchalantly and I almost choke while brushing my teeth.

"Christina!"

"Here, now you're perfect" she says.

"Are you guys done yet? Four and I need to leave soon" Tris whines a little. She really hates this girly stuff, but still tries to be sexy. I'm sure she does that for me, which she doesn't have to, since I already consider her beautiful and sexy. Hell, she is the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on.

"Done" all the girls say at once. I finish in the bathroom and walk into the bedroom to retrieve my tux jacket. I get my phone and my keys and walk out.

"Look how handsome your man is, Tris" Tammy says and steps aside so that Tris can see me. At the sight of her I almost get a hard-on. She looks more beautiful than ever. She is wearing a long strapless black dress, silver colored high heels with diamond like rhinestones, diamond earring studs and a delicate platinum necklace with a small diamond heart pendant. Her hair is up in an elegant bun and she wears just a little make-up, enough to emphasize her natural beauty.

"Wow" is all I can say.

"See? I told you he would be speechless" Christina says.

"You look beautiful" I say looking only at her and ignoring our friends.

"You look handsome too" she says shyly.

"Let's take a picture" Tammy says.

"What? Why?" Tris asks alerted. She hates getting her picture taken. She thinks she is not photogenic.

"Well you both look ridiculously beautiful, like you are some fucking models" Christina says and I chuckle.

"And you, missy, never went to a prom, so this is like your prom with the football captain nevertheless" Tammy says and Tris blushes violently.

"Oh, come here" I say and extend my hand to her. She happily takes it and wraps her arms around my waist. "Let's take a picture and then leave" I say and she looks up to me and smiles.

"Okay" she says but it comes out as a whisper. I smile at her and kiss her forehead.

"Take your picture" I say. The girls giggle and take their phones out. They all take at least two or three pictures of us before they let us go.

We take a cab and drive to the hotel where the fundraiser is held. This is the first time I ever went to something as fancy as this and even though Tris went to many I can tell she doesn't like it. During the evening many of the elite of the country and many foreign dignitaries come to us to shake hands with her and congratulate her on her work. I knew she is famous, I had no idea how famous she really is. All of those gathered here had only the nicest things to say about her. All of them admiring her not only for her work as an ME and forensic anthropologist, but also applaud her philanthropy and involvement with all kinds of humanitarian causes. Tonight makes me admire and love her even more. But being here I realize I am nothing compared to her. I know she says she doesn't care about money or all this, but I've seen the looks some of the people she introduced me to gave me. I am just a programmer while she is part of the world's elite.

"I know what you are thinking" she says when she comes outside on the balcony to join me.

"Really? Some doctor voodoo of yours?" I ask teasingly. She smiles softly.

"I've seen it too. The way you look at them and the way they look at you. At least some of them."

"I don't know what you mean" I say looking forward, avoiding her stare.

"I think you do. You know why I recognize those looks?" she asks and I turn to look at her. Her gaze is so strong that I feel she could look into my very soul. I shake my head to answer her question. "I got them too. Even today I get them. But I ignore them and so should you. You are brilliant but you don't see it."

"I'm just a programmer" I say.

"Tobias, I've seen your work. You are more than just a programmer. The program you wrote and your boss dismissed is brilliant. You are brilliant. And your boss is an idiot. Trust me. I know this is not my field, but it's not like I'm not familiar with it."

"Tris, it's kind of you to say that, but…" I say but she interrupts me.

"Remember when I asked you if I could borrow your program and show it to someone?" she asks and I nod. "Your program was seen by some very powerful people in the government" she says.

"What? How? Why?" I ask surprised.

"The moment I saw it I recognized the potential behind it. Your program is one of the best security programs I've ever seen. The moment the government people I work with saw it too they wanted to buy it, but I told them it's not mine and I can't reveal the source until I speak to the source myself. Tobias, they are fascinated by the program. It solves more problems than you think and they want it and you."

"Me?" I ask confused.

"Yes. They want to contract you to write it specifically for their needs and keep an eye on it. This is a huge opportunity, if you choose to accept it. I won't push you, but you should at least consider it. You always told me you wanted to do more, to make a difference. You can. And not only would this be a high paying job, but you could receive grant money to develop more programs and even start your own business" she tells me enthusiastically.

"I don't know what to say" I say honestly.

"You don't have to say anything. Just think about it. You have more to offer than you know. When I first started on my scientific path I had my uncle and my parents to encourage me, but they did it because they love me. But it was only when I started receiving recognition for my work that I felt that this is real. Allow me to encourage you and show you how amazing you are, even if you don't believe me" she says smiling brightly. I remain quiet staring at her in wonder. I can't believe what she just said to me. Someone important thinks that my idea, my program is worth something?

"Could I meet this person?" I ask after a while.

"What person?" she asks a little confused. I realize we haven't spoken in almost ten minutes.

"The person who said that my program is good" I say, feeling a little shy about it.

"Actually, that person said your program is brilliant. And I can arrange a meeting. But we would have to go to Washington D.C. for that. Any chance you could ask for a few days off from work?"

"I could ask for my leave a little earlier than I anticipated. But I wanted to go somewhere with you" I say.

"It'll be worth it. Trust me" she says serious.

"I trust you. When?"

"I'd have to arrange something first and then tell you all about it. That okay?"

"Sure."

We return inside and stay at this fundraiser for another hour or so, until Tris starts yawning and I take her home. The moment we are inside the apartment I sweep Tris off her feet and she starts giggling. I take her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

"You tired?" I ask her.

"Not anymore" she says smiling.

"Good. Me neither" I say and bend down to kiss her soft lips.

I travel from her lips to her earlobe and suck lightly. I cup one of her breast and knead it eliciting soft moans from her. My lips lick their way down her slender neck until they reach her collar bone. I pepper it with light kisses and she giggles. I lift myself just enough to stare into her beautiful eyes.

Tris gently sits up and pushes my jacket down my shoulders. I help her remove it and my white shirt, as well as my pants. I soon stand in the middle of the room just in my briefs, while Tris is still wearing her gown. I shake my head and smile.

"What?" she asks smiling back.

"This doesn't work" I say.

"What doesn't work?" she asks and gets off of the bed and walks toward me.

"This" I say and run my right index finger down her body. "You are too dressed up for this occasion."

"Really?" she asks with a smirk. "And what do you intend to do about it?" I turn her around kissing her shoulder. I unzip her dress and let it slide off her body exposing her lingerie covered body. She turns around shyly and looks up at me through her long lashes.

"You look gorgeous" I say to her and she blushes lightly. "I love that I can make you blush" I say and kiss her gently.

"Thank you. I thought of wearing something more exciting tonight" she says and smiles at me.

"You could wear an old tee shirt and you would still be the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on" I tell her honestly. "But I would lie if I'd say this" I say pointing toward the black lace lingerie that she's wearing "isn't a turn on. I mean look at me" I say and look toward my crotch. I'm already so hard for her that it's almost painful. She looks down as well and when she looks up a mischievous grin on her face.

"Why, Mr. Eaton, this doesn't look too comfortable. Let me examine you. I'm a doctor after all" she says. Yey, we play doctor. Tris kneels down in front of me and pulls my briefs down. My cock springs free and Tris smiles upon seeing it. "Like I suspected. It seems like your cock is aching for release" she says, trying to sound professional.

"What can I do about that, Dr. Sexy?" I ask her and she chuckles.

"You just sit down on the bed and let me give you some special treatment. I have to warn you, though. This is highly experimental and I might need your assistance to guide me" she says and it's my time to chuckle.

I sit on the bed as instructed and Tris kneels between my legs. She takes my twitching cock in her hand and starts stroking it gently.

"Does this feel good?" she asks. I only moan and she takes it as a yes. She strokes a few more times before darting her tongue out and licking the head. The sensation of her velvety tongue on my sensitive cock makes me lose my mind. She licks her lips and places a slobbery kiss to my manhood. She opens her mouth and takes in as much as she can and starts bobbing her head. Whatever isn't in her mouth is surrounded by her palm and before I know it I moan her name loudly and come inside her mouth. I wanted to warn her but it felt too good to form any words in my head, let alone speak them out loud. My head falls backwards as I experience a wonderful release. I'm still coming down from my high when I look at her. She licks me clean, from base to tip. She swallowed all my cum and for some reason the sole thought of that makes me hard again.

"I think it didn't work properly, doctor" I say.

"Hm" is all she says, putting her right index finger over her swollen lips. She stands up and gently closes my legs. She sits down on my lap and I immediately wrap my arms around her. "I think I need to initiate phase two of this treatment. But beware, Mr. Eaton, phase two is very aggressive and only the most powerful studs can endure it. Are you such a stud?" she asks and I almost burst out laughing.

"Where did all the dirty talk come from?" I ask while sucking at her pulse point.

"I don't know. Just thought to try it out" she says with a chuckle, but then she gets serious. "Should I stop?" she asks apprehensive.

"No, I was just wondering. I don't mind getting a little dirty in the bedroom" I tell her. We could stay quiet for all I care, but I love that she is willing to try new things with me.

"Alright" she says smiling. "So, Mr. Eaton. Are you ready to get your world rocked?" she asks grinning.

"Fuck yeah" I say and slap her perfect butt lightly so to not hurt her.

She pushes me back on the mattress, still straddling my lap, bending forward and kissing my neck. She sucks my left earlobe, then my pulse point and ends up nibbling my collar bone.

She sits up, resting her palms on my pecs all the while grinding against my already engorged cock.

"Babe, if you keep doing this I swear I'm gonna rip through your little panties and fuck you until I leave you boneless" I say groaning.

"What are you waiting for, stud?" she teases.

I flip us over making her lie down on the mattress and me hovering over her. She starts giggling and I bend down to capture her sweet lips. I kiss her hungrily and with abandon while grinding more and more against her heated core.

"I want you" I say in a husky voice.

"You have me" she says panting.

"I need to be inside you. Now" I bellow.

"Then do it. Fuck me already, Tobias."

I pull her black lace thong down and probe her pussy to see if she is ready. Oh, yeah. My baby is all wet for me.

"Do you want me to eat you first or should I just fuck you hard?" I ask smirking.

"Fuck now, eat later" she commands and I smile. That's my girl. Always knows what she wants. I position myself at her entrance and thrust into her in one swift move, hitting her deep. She moans loudly and arches her back. I bend down to be closer to her, our bodies pressed together and our lips connect in an intimate and passionate kiss. I start rocking in and out of her and she meets my thrusts with her own, helping us both reach our releases at the same time. When I feel that I'm close I increase my speed, thrusting into her with abandon. "I'm coming, Tobias" she says, screaming my name as she climaxes.

"I'm coming too" I manage to say before spilling myself deep inside her. I moan her name and collapse on top of her. I try to breathe steadily again before slipping out of her and lying down on my back. I pull her close to me and kiss her forehead. "I think I'm cured" I say. "For now" I add chuckling.

"Well, in case the same symptoms present themselves please contact me immediately for a repeat of the treatment or even an increase of the dosage" she says.

"Will do, Dr. Sexy" I say and she starts laughing.

We kiss for a while longer, just enjoying the aftermath of our lovemaking. Before we slip under the covers Tris gets up and takes off her lace bra, which we left on in our hurry and undoes her hair. We both brush our teeth and get into bed, snuggling until we fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In your face, Caleb!
> 
> Who agrees?
> 
> Also, Dauntless Industries... huh, huh? You little Divergents hopefully liked that.
> 
> What is Tris up to? Who saw Tobias' program?
> 
> How will he react when he meets Clark, Evelyn's new boyfriend?
> 
> I decided not to make Evelyn a bitch in this story. She's one in the original and in many fanfics I've read so far. I wanted her a little better and be a real mom to Tobias.
> 
> What did you think of the insecure Tobias? I hope it wasn't too much, but I felt like he would feel at least awkward in Tris' world.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to hear from you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Tris' POV

The flight to New York was thankfully uneventful. Tobias was a bit nervous, given his fear of heights, but as always he masked it perfectly. We are currently in the cab that is driving us to his mom's apartment. I managed to get a meeting with Morris tomorrow morning for breakfast and told Tobias to get his folder with all the information regarding his finances. To my surprise the person who liked Tobias' program is in New York this weekend and we will meet him and the members of his staff at his hotel later tomorrow afternoon. It's kind of a bad timing, since we are here to meet his mom and her new boyfriend, respectively for the two of us to officially meet. I talked to her via Skype a few times and she seems nice and seems to like me back, but you'll never know. I have to say I'm a bit nervous. I am also a bit preoccupied with Tobias' reaction to the meeting tomorrow afternoon. I deliberately left out who the person is, because he is already too nervous. I told him I would go with him, but I couldn't go in. I could but I asked the person he will meet to meet with him alone. I don't want to influence neither in making a decision.

We soon arrive at the apartment building and to our surprise Evelyn, Tobias' mother is already waiting for us, together with her boyfriend. I have already seen pictures of him and know how he looks like.

"My baby" she says loudly and Tobias momentarily stiffens. I look at him and a blush spreads on his face.

"Mom" he says in a scolding tone. "I'm not a baby and don't yell like that. I think Hell's Kitchen didn't hear you" he says.

"Oh, shut up. You are my baby and always will be" she says hugging him tightly to her. She pulls back slightly and kisses first his left cheek then his right. "And you must be Tris" she says looking at me. "Oh my God, you are even more beautiful in person" she says and hugs me too. "It is so nice to finally meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too, Evelyn" I say.

"I want to introduce you both to Clark" she says turning to look at her boyfriend and beckons him to come closer.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you both" he says and first shakes my hand then Tobias'. I watch them closely and see that even though Tobias smiles he tenses up. This will take a while.

We all go upstairs into Evelyn's apartment trying to get to know each other better. Evelyn shows us our room, which is really lovely and then we all sit down in the living room looking at each other a little awkward.

"So, Clark, what do you do for a living?" I ask, trying to break the ice.

"I work at a publishing company. It's actually my own. It's not big, but I love it and I got to meet many interesting people" he tells us smiling.

"What are your intentions with my mom?" Tobias asks directly surprising us all. So much for finesse.

"Tobias" Evelyn scolds, but Clark just smiles.

"I love your mother and with your blessing I would like to ask her to marry me" he says surprising us again. Both I and Evelyn turn from facing Tobias to stare at Clark.

"What?" Evelyn asks in disbelief, but also happy about this.

"It's true, Evy. I love you and nothing would make me happier than becoming your husband."

"That's nice" I say awkwardly. Tobias looks at me with a blank expression, just as shocked as I am.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"I mean it, Tobias. I love her and I know what concerns you might have. But I swear to you that I'm nothing like your father" Clark says serious.

"I can vouch for that" Evelyn says smiling brightly. I can tell she is really happy about this.

"But I understand if you need to check me out first. Whatever you want to know I will tell you. I have no criminal record, I hardly drink, I don't smoke. I smoked pot a few times while I was in college. You can check my finances too. Your mother would be well taken care of, not that she needs a man to do that. She is more than capable" he says grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. This is so sweet. I turn to look at Tobias.

"Clark, maybe we should take a walk" he says and Clark nods.

"What? No. You just got here. And I don't want you to go interrogate my boyfriend" Evelyn says while standing up.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I don't mind. Besides I really want to get to know your son better" Clark says. Evelyn reluctantly lets the two important men in her life walk out the door and returns her attention to me.

"We might as well get to know each other too" she says smiling.

We spent the next couple of hours talking about everything and nothing in particular. She asks about our meetings tomorrow, but I don't tell her anything about the afternoon meeting. I offer to help her cook, even though she says it is fine. I help her nevertheless talking some more. She tells me cute stories about Tobias as a kid, avoiding the painful parts. I don't need to hear them. I already know enough. But I assured both of them that I'll be here if and whenever they want to talk.

By the time dinner is ready the front door opens and the two men enter laughing. I take it that the walk was a good one after all, despite mine and Evelyn's concerns.

"Hm, this smells good" Clark says coming in and kissing Evelyn on the cheek. I walk out to greet Tobias who is smiling. I kiss him softly on the lips and he keeps me in place by wrapping his arms around me.

"You guys had a good walk?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, Clark is a good guy, but I had to see it for myself. I couldn't just believe everything I read without checking it out myself" he says.

"What do you mean everything you read?" I ask and his face falls. He did something. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything" he says, trying to act innocently, but I know him well by now to know that he is lying. I raise an eyebrow and he hangs his head. He pulls me into the room where we will stay and closes the door. "I might or might not have read a file on him" he says.

"Matt" is all I say.

"What?" he asks surprised.

"He'll hear from me" I say and pull my phone out.

"No, stop, babe. What if it wasn't him?" Tobias asks.

"Really? And if it wasn't him than who?" I ask and see Tobias wanting to answer. "If you say Zeke I'll leave this instant and go back to Chicago. No lies, Tobias" I threaten. I wouldn't do it, but he should know I'm serious about the no lies part.

"Alright. It was him. But don't tell him I told you" he asks pleading.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask.

"I just wanted to know if Clark is a good guy" he defends. "Matt offered to help me."

"Do you think it's okay you asked my cousin to check out your mother's boyfriend?" I ask.

"I had to…" he starts saying but I'm glaring at him. "No, it's not okay."

"Of course, it's not okay. Would you like someone doing it to you?"

"No."

"Did you know that Matt did it to you?" I ask.

"Yeah, he told me almost right after you became my girlfriend" he says.

"And how did that make you feel?" I ask.

"He was just looking out for you" he says.

"Tobias, I asked you something."

"I felt really bad" he says.

"Imagine how Clark will feel when he finds out, because you will tell him. Right now" I say a little louder. I'm really pissed about this. There is no excuse for what he did.

"He kind of knows."

"How?"

"I told him on the way back" Tobias confesses.

"You did? How did he take it?" I ask surprised.

"Good, actually."

"Don't do it again. Promise. This is an invasion of privacy and a felony."

"I know. But can we not tell mom, please?" he pleads, using his puppy dog face on me. He knows I can't resist it.

"Alright. Let's go and eat something" I say and turn to walk out, but Tobias turns me back to face him and envelopes me in his embrace.

"I love you, Tris Prior" he says softly.

"I love you too, Tobias Eaton" I say.

We spend the entire evening talking and getting to know each other more and of course discussing tomorrow's appointments. Tobias is more excited about the job possibility than he originally led on. I'm glad he wants this, not because I suggested it, but because he wants his work to make a difference. And with the help of the people he will meet tomorrow he will be able to.

Evelyn and Clark tell us that he received an offer to fuse his business with one in Chicago and they were thinking of moving there, but Clark isn't really sure that it would be wise. He and Tobias end up discussing pro's and con's while Evelyn and I share an amused look. Tobias went from wanting to castrate Clark to becoming his best friend in one evening. I have to admit, Tobias looks scary from the outside but he is a sweetheart on the inside. And Clark is so easy going and a really great guy. Obviously, they didn't decide anything and we all went to bed.

The next morning we drive to the restaurant we have our meeting with Morris and arrive there a little bit earlier than expected. We decided with Evelyn and Clark to meet with them in Central Park later and then go for lunch somewhere before Tobias had his meeting with the government people. Both Evelyn and Clark insisted to come with us for support, but I told them the three of us would have to stay in the lobby. That didn't bother them at all.

Morris joins us soon and while we each enjoy a light breakfast Tobias and he discuss the best way for him to increase his income. Morris gives him some advice, free of charge of course, but both men end up shaking hands and decide to work together. Tobias hands him over a folder with all the papers Morris might need to start and they also exchange business cards to stay in touch even without me.

After we wrap things up with Morris we go to Central Park where we meet Evelyn and Clark. We decide to just hang out for a while and when the time for lunch comes Tobias offers to invite us all, but Evelyn and Clark beat him to that. They packed a picnic basket and we end up sitting on a blanket eating turkey sandwiches and sipping some cool apple cider, enjoying the warm sun.

When it's time to meet the government people Tobias gets more and more anxious. We arrive at the hotel and I see one of the people I work with too. I walk toward him to greet him.

"Hello, Mr. Jefferson" I say.

"Hello, Dr. Prior. It's good to see you again" he says friendly, shaking my hand.

"You too. Is he really here? Is he really going to meet Tobias?" I ask. I know that Tobias usually prefers people to call him by his nickname, but this is a very important meeting.

"Yes, he is here. He would like to see you first, if that's okay."

"Of course, just let me tell him that I'll be right back."

"Certainly."

I walk back to the couch and the armchair Tobias, Evelyn and Clark are waiting and tell them that I was asked to go in first. I don't know why they requested that, but it would be stupid to say no. I return to Mr. Jefferson and we get on the elevator.

"So this is the young man who stole your heart" he says looking into a file. I take a glance and see that the file is on Tobias.

"Checking out my boyfriend?" I ask teasingly.

"Just a little bit" he says and laughs. I understand that they have to do it, doesn't mean I like it. "You can read it too. After all you should know everything there is about the person you endorse in front of the president" he says holding out the file.

"There's no need for that. I know everything I need to know and if there's still something he hasn't told me yet I'm sure he will, unless it's irrelevant" I say confident.

"Alright" Mr. Jefferson says and leads me down the hall to a suite door. He knocks and opens the door for me to enter.

Tobias' POV

I wonder why they wanted to talk to Tris first. Maybe they don't want to talk to me anymore. Maybe they changed their minds. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Honey, are you alright?" I hear my mom ask. I look at her and she looks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous."

"It'll be fine. You are very smart and if you don't believe me, believe your beautiful girlfriend. I doubt she would have arranged this meeting if she didn't believe in you and your abilities. She doesn't seem the type to just talk without meaning things" mom says.

"She's not. But I'm still nervous. Not only because of the meeting itself, but what if screw up and it reflects badly on her? She worked so hard to get where she is that I don't want to mess with that."

"You won't do that."

"What if I disappoint her? What if she sees what a huge failure I am and decides not to waste any more time with me?" I ask for the first time out loud what I've been dreading for weeks now.

"That won't happen, sweetheart. She loves you. Very much actually. She believes in you and she wants what's best for you. I knew that since I first spoke to her, but since I officially met her yesterday I'm more convinced than ever. You have nothing to worry about." Just as I want to say something the same guy that lead Tris away comes and stands in front of me.

"Mr. Eaton, would you please follow me?" he asks.

"Sure."

"I'm Anthony Jefferson, by the way, I'm in charge of recruitment" he says and makes me wonder what kind of recruitment. I want to ask, but I don't know if I would like the answer. "If you're wondering what kind of recruitment" he says smiling while pushing the elevator button to take us up "I recruit highly gifted people, such as yourself and Dr. Prior. This country needs more visionaries like you and I think you would make a fine asset" he says and I feel my jaw drop. Did he just say asset? And visionary? And highly gifted? I think this guy is wrong. Yeah, Tris is all that. But not me.

"I'm not sure I'm anything like that" I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh, you're wrong, Mr. Eaton. We have been observing you for a while now and not just because Dr. Prior recommended you to us, which by the way had a lot to do with this meeting today, but we would have contacted you eventually. We need more people like you. But my employer will tell you more about this" he says and the elevator door opens. We walk down a hallway that leads to a suite. Just as he reaches out to knock on the door Tris comes out.

"He is waiting for you" she says smiling. "Good luck, baby" she whispers the last part in my ear before kissing me softly on the lips. I watch her head toward the elevator while Mr. Jefferson opens the door and beckons me to follow him. Once inside I find myself in a room with six men, but one is definitely the last person I would have imagined to ever meet.

"Hello, Mr. Eaton. It is good to finally meet you" he says.

"Uhm, you too, sir, Mr. President" I say, sounding like a preschooler. He only smiles and offers me a seat at the table.

Tris' POV

"I can't believe my baby is talking to the president right now" Evelyn says for the fifth time since I came back and told them what is going on. Now that Tobias is in I could just tell them everything.

"Yeah" is all I say. I keep checking my watch to see how much time passed. We have been sitting here for almost an hour now, which is a good sign. It means the meeting is going well. I'm glad. Maybe if Tobias accepts their offer we could actually work together. The job with the government wouldn't take up much of his time anyway.

"I wonder how long they will keep him there" Clark says.

"They might have many questions which only he could answer. So, it's a good sign so far that they keep him there" I say, but I'm just as nervous about this as they are.

We wait for another hour until the elevator door opens and Tobias walks out. He is pale and sweaty, but he is smiling which I take as a good sign. He shakes Mr. Jefferson's hand and walks toward us. We all stand up at the same time and I want to ask how it went but Evelyn beats me to it.

"How was it? How was he? Did you get the job? Why did it take so long?" Evelyn asks one question after the other.

"Evy, honey, let the boy breathe" Clark says with a chuckle.

"It's fine, Clark" Tobias says. He takes my hand in his right one and with his left he grabs Evelyn's. "It was interesting and filled with a lot of questions. The president is actually very nice and smarter than I thought. I did get offered a job, but I told them I needed to discuss it with my family before I make a decision. It took so long because there was a lot to talk about."

"Let's go home and talk more privately" Evelyn says and we all walk out. We get into Clark's car and drive faster than I've expected back to Evelyn's apartment. Once there I excuse myself and go to the room I share with Tobias. He quickly comes after me and closes the door behind us.

"Why did you leave?" he asks.

"You need to discuss this with your family" I say. "I have some things to read anyway."

"What are you talking about? This is a big decision and I need you there to help me with it" he says seriously.

"But it's a family matter" I say.

"Tris, you are part of my family now. I love you more than anything in the world. I don't want to discuss anything if you aren't there" he says and cups my face. I lean into his touch and feel my eyes get watery. I want to argue, but the fact that he cares so much about me makes my heart swell. I nod and we return to the living room. Clark seems to have gone, feeling probably out of place just like I did.

We sit down and spend the better part of the evening discussing the president's offer. As I suspected the job won't take up much of Tobias' time and I dare to ask the question.

"How would you feel working with me?" I ask him.

"At the medical legal lab?" he asks amused.

"No. My company, Dauntless Industries. You read our portfolio, you know what we do. And I could really use a high tech security system like yours. I have someone who does that now, but hackers get better every day and my company has a lot to offer and needs to hide a lot more. I'm really concerned about industrial espionage. This is not me, your girlfriend, offering you this job. This is purely a business proposition. You can accept or decline it. You would receive your own office and if you like you could check out every of our research departments and maybe you find something you like to try out" I say.

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Wouldn't it be awkward for me to work for you?" he asks.

"About that. I am not often there, also I would like to offer you something" I say and hand him an envelope. "Before you say no, and I know you will try at least" I say smirking "this is an investment. I invest in you because I believe in you and you can later invest in the company if you want to." He takes the envelope and looks inside. He reads the papers and his jaw drops.

"Tris, I can't accept this. This is too much. Besides I would feel like I didn't earn it."

"But you did. I've seen your work and I know how honest you are. If you don't want this as a gift look at it as a loan. You could invest, if you choose to work with me, in the company receiving some profit. You could then buy stocks and be a co-owner."

"Tris, I love you, but I can't accept this amount of money" he says.

"Alright" I say a little disappointed. I was really hoping to work with him.

"Honey" he says and pulls me close. "I don't need your money. I would love to work with you, but I don't need it. The government offered me a really nice amount of money, if I choose to accept their offer, which I will. I love the idea, but I felt a little awkward. I mean here I am getting this incredible chance and when I go home I go back to my old boring job. It's kind of frustrating. I would really love to work with you and I have some ideas already how to improve your security system, not only in cyberspace but around the building as well."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Don't get mad. I went to check out the building and it's ridiculous how easy it is to get in and out undetected. I really want to help you there. But I don't want your money. I was thinking about offering my help, but I didn't know if you would like that" he says.

"Of course, I would. And always feel comfortable to talk to me. No matter what" I say.

"I will. And you need to do the same."

"Deal."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Aw, you two are so adorable" Evelyn says and we laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked this one. I thought of changing their lives in a new direction.
> 
> Do you think it's a good idea for Tobias and Tris to work together?
> 
> Will he really accept to work at Dauntless Industries?
> 
> What about Clark and Evelyn? Will they move to Chicago? And will they get married?
> 
> I guess you'll have to find out in the next thrilling chapter of "The Rehabilitation of Tris Prior". *chuckle at my own silliness*


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm overwhelmed by your love and support. Two weeks ago I posted the first chapter and you guys viewed this story 7000 times. Amazing. Thank you so much for every review, every new follower, for every time you favorited this story. Thank you so much.

Tobias' POV

Six months later.

I check the last details on the new security feature for Dauntless Industries. Everything seems fine, but I will run a diagnostic just to be sure.

A lot has happened in the past six months. I quit my job and bought Dauntless Industries stocks. With the help of Morris I managed to increase my savings four times, allowing me to become a partner. Even if some might think that I'm only here because of my girlfriend and she gave this to me I know better and so do the people I care about. Tris is still working at the medical legal lab but whenever she can she is here in the lab working on some new invention.

Uriah came to work here too, which is great. I always liked working with him and I can trust him with my life, which is a rare quality in anyone.

Mom and Clark got engaged and are about to tie the knot. They finally moved here from New York and Tris, upon hearing they got engaged, gave them her parents' house as a wedding gift. They wanted to refuse but Tris insisted. They ended up accepting which led to a few barbecues at their place with all our friends. Clark quickly became good friends with Joe, Tris' uncle, both men spending a lot of time together. Even Clark and I spend more and more time together, even without Tris and mom. We went fishing or bowling. I really care for him and he cares for me and Tris as well. He often calls me son, which I don't mind. If it weren't for him I probably wouldn't know what it feels like to have a real dad. Therefore I'm really glad he and my mom are getting married.

To all our surprise Tori and Matt eloped three weeks ago and told us yesterday that they are expecting a baby. Everyone looked dumbfounded at the news, only Tammy and Tris seemed to have known. When Tori asked how, Tammy gave some stupid comment, while Tris explained that it was plain to see. Well maybe for her. Apparently Tori's hips changed, preparing her body for childbirth. I swear, I couldn't see a difference (nor did anyone else), but Tris swears it's obvious.

Shauna and Zeke got engaged too, but haven't set a date yet. Marlene and Uriah finally moved in, after Marlene's apartment caught fire one evening. That dumbass wanted to ask her for months to move in with him, but didn't have the balls to do so. One might think this was destiny helping that scaredy-cat. Will and Christina moved in as well and since the whole thing with the house and Caleb's trial, Will's parents gave him a hard time for being with Christina and being friends with all of us. But he doesn't care. He really loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. I hope they make it.

Caleb got convicted. He received not only two years on probation, but also had to pay a fine of 1.5 million dollars, the exact amount he received for his part of the house. Tris gave the money to Will to help him fund his own little architecture firm helping him fulfill his dream and cut himself loose from his father. He didn't want to accept it at first but Tris insisted.

As for Tris and me, we are happier than ever. We moved into a house not far from mom and Clark, which is very nice. It's big, but not like a mansion. It has four bedrooms and a master bedroom, a large backyard with a pool and pool house and is basically mine and Tris' dream house. The only thing left to do is put a ring on her finger. I chuckle to myself.

I pull out the small black velvet box and open it. Inside is a platinum engagement ring with a wonderful heart shaped cut pink diamond. I've been caring it around my pocket for several weeks now, not being able to muster the courage to ask her to marry me. I'm still deep in thought when I hear a knock on my door. I look up and there she is, my beautiful Tris. And her ring is in my hand. I quickly close the box, trying to act as casual as I can and get up to greet her.

"Hey beautiful" I say and she smiles.

"Hey handsome" she replies and wraps her arms around my waist. "Watcha doing?" she asks.

"Running a diagnostic" I say.

"Really?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really" I say and kiss her lips.

"Your mom is getting married in two hours and you run a diagnostic?" she asks with a chuckle.

"As you said it, she gets married not me. When I get married I promise you I will be a nervous wreck waiting for you at the end of the aisle, probably even a day before the wedding" I say and even though I say it as a joke I really mean it.

"Who says I'm going to marry your sorry ass?" she asks jokingly.

"Don't tell me you don't want this fine piece of programmer/entrepreneur/ personal body guard / finest and I'm quoting you right now piece of ass to become your lawfully wedded husband" I tease, but I mean it more than ever.

"If that was a proposal I have to say it sucks, Eaton. You have to do better if you want this" she turns around and sways her hips seductively while walking toward the door "fine piece of ass" she says slapping it and effectively making me hard for her. I walk after her and turn her around kissing her passionately and with abandon. When we part we both pant heavily.

"If you keep doing this we're going to be late and it won't be my fault, Prior."

"Sorry" she says, trying to catch her breath. She detaches herself from my embrace and starts walking toward the door again. It's now or never. This might not be how I envisioned it, but I can't take it anymore.

"Tris" I say, while I kneel down on one knee. She turns around and looks at me surprised for a moment, before she watches me taking out the small box that contains her engagement ring.

"Tobias" she says with a gasp.

"Tris, I wish this would be a romantic location and there would be dozens of scented candles and rose petals all over the ground. I wish there was someone playing the violin. I wish this would happen after a romantic evening, but as it is it's happening in my office, on the gray carpet, with a coffee stain on it" I say as I look down and notice it. She chuckles and I look back up. "The violin music is replaced by the sound of my computer running a diagnostic for a new security feature and we are not at the end of a romantic evening, but on our way to my mom's wedding, and yeah, I'll take the blame for being late, even though it's your fault for distracting me" I say and she laughs now. "I love you more than anything in the world and there are no words to describe how much I long to be with you every minute of every day. Tris, I swear I will always love and cherish you, comfort and protect you, be there for you in sickness and in health, during good times and during bad times, hold your hand and letting you crush every bone in mine when you give birth to all our twelve children" I say and she cries and laughs at the same time. "My love, will you do me the incredible honor and accept this as a promise of a lifetime of love and happiness and become my wife?" I ask her. She kneels down in front of me, her eyes red from the crying, but a huge smile on her face makes me hope she will say yes. But she keeps quiet and just cries even harder. "I don't wanna ruin the moment, but I would really love an answer, babe" I say and she chuckles.

"YES" she says loud. "Yes, you dork. Yes, I wanna marry you" she says and I crash my lips over hers again. Somehow I lose balance and fall backwards, with her on top of me. We are still kissing and holding each other close on the floor of my office when someone clears his throat.

"I don't wanna interrupt, but we need to get going, guys" Matt says and we look up. "What's up with you, Bee? Did the dork leave the toilet seat up again?" he asks.

"Hey" I say acting offended, but I know he's joking.

"Mattie, I'm getting married" Tris says still lying on top of me.

"Really?" Matt asks with a serious face, although he knew I wanted to ask her for a while now. He actually kept teasing me for not having the balls to do so, even though everyone else seems to think I'm this tough guy. Maybe I am, but around Tris I'm like a lost dog. Actually, I'm not lost anymore. I found my home. "I don't see any ring on your finger" he says and I realize the ring is still in the box. I hold the box in front of Tris and she admires her ring.

"Tobias, it's beautiful" she says smiling widely.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love."

"Ugh, you guys are disgustingly sweet. I'll give you five minutes, then I'll drive off with or without you" he says and leaves us alone. Tris stands up and I do to. I take the ring and put it on her slender ring finger, kissing it before letting go of her hand.

"Thank you for saying yes" I say.

"Did you have any doubts?" she asks,

"I love you and I know you love me too, but a part of me was nervous. We never really discussed marriage and children" I say serious, although I'm the happiest son of a bitch that ever lived.

"I know what you mean. And what did you mean by twelve kids? You were joking right?" she asks with a chuckle.

"Well, we'll start with twelve and then we'll see if we should buy a mansion or a hotel" I say jokingly.

"Forget it, Eaton. Four kids maximum" she says.

"So, there is a number" I say.

"Shut up" she says and grabs my hand.

We leave the building and get into Matt's car. Within twenty minutes we arrive at the hotel where mom and Clark will get married. Joe promised to marry them and is already there making sure everything is on schedule. I kiss Tris on the lips as we part. I go to my mom's room to check on her, while Tris promised to calm Clark down.

I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. When mom says to come in I open the door to find her standing there in a beautiful peach colored floor length dress with the happiest smile on her face.

"Sweetie, you are here" she says and comes over to me to hug me.

"Hey, mom. Sorry I'm late. I had something to do at the office" I say smiling, remembering my own happiness.

"You look so happy. Did anything happen at the office?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Actually, something did happen, but I want Tris to be here too…" I start saying before mom grins wide.

"Oh my God! She's pregnant. I'm gonna be a granny. Oh, I can't wait for the baby to be here. How far along is she?" mom keeps talking and I sit down smiling to myself.

"Mom, calm down. Tris isn't pregnant" I say and mom's face falls.

"Oh."

"But we got engaged" I say, not wanting her to worry. Not today. This is a special day for her.

"Oh, sweetie, congratulations. I'm so happy for you and so proud of you. You picked a wonderful girl" she says.

"Yeah, she is amazing. I'm truly blessed to have met her" I say.

Mom and I sit there for a while just talking about little things, but then a knock on the door makes us look up. I go to the door and answer it. I smile when I find the love of my life standing there smiling, but her eyes betray concern.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Uhm, did you tell her?" she asks and raises her hand with the engagement ring on it.

"Yeah, I kind of had to. Sorry I didn't wait for you" I say bashful.

"It's okay."

"What's wrong?" I ask her again.

"Tris?" mom asks.

"Hi, Evelyn."

"Come in." Tris enters and immediately my mom hugs her tightly. "Tobias just told me. Congratulations and welcome to the family."

"Thank you."

"Honey, what's wrong?" I ask a third time.

"Uhm, the others know" she says.

"What others? Know what?"

"The others, everyone else. They know we got engaged. Apparently they had a bet going on and when Matt saw them he announced our engagement and I had to confirm it."

"That's rude" Evelyn says.

"I'd think so. Taking wages" I say shaking my head.

"Yeah. I had a hundred bugs that you will do it today. The least Matthew could have done is bring me my cash first" she says.

"You too, mom?" I ask in disbelief.

"What? I wasn't the only one. And most of your friends thought you would wait even longer. I told them they were wrong and here's the proof" she says lifting Tris' hand.

"Unbelievable" Tris says chuckling. "Anyway, everything is ready when you are. Clark is a nervous wreck and if he runs off during the ceremony it's not because he doesn't want to marry you but I think he drank like 2 gallons of water" she says laughing.

"You're joking" I say joining her laughter.

"Well, I'm not sure, but he might as well have used an IV to hydrate himself the way he did. Don't be offended if he excuses himself a lot this afternoon and probably even during the honeymoon."

"I won't. My poor baby" mom says.

"Ew, mom, gross. I'm your baby."

"And you're always going to be my baby" she says kissing my left cheek. "But Clark is my new baby."

"I think I'll vomit" I say and both women laugh at me.

"Honey, it's a natural thing" Tris says.

"Maybe, but I don't want to hear it."

Tris' POV

The ceremony is exceptionally beautiful. Uncle Joe outdid himself, I barely got bored and checked my phone. Since I was Evelyn's maid of honor and had to hold her bouquet when the ceremony was over and I had to give it back I was so focused on some lab results I got during the ceremony that I completely zoned out.

"Bumblebee" I hear my uncle say.

"Ahem" I say still scrolling down.

"Bumblebee, the ceremony is over. You can finally stop listen to me and do something that you like" he says sarcastic, but somehow I don't really care.

"Ahem."

"Hey, bee" I hear Matt yell and then feel something hit my head. I look down and see a flower bouquet. I look back to Matt who is smirking.

"What the fuck, Matt? This is a ceremony. Behave yourself, you troglodyte" I say.

"Bumblebee, the ceremony is over" my uncle says.

"What?" I ask, my head snapping in his direction. "I mean. I knew that" I say and some of the guests start laughing even Evelyn and Clark. They have already experienced my church persona and aren't really upset. They even joked yesterday during the rehearsal dinner that this might happen. I really wanted to pay attention but the lab results are just too important.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We had it filmed. You can watch it later" Evelyn says and hugs me.

"Okay?" I say and it sounds more like a question, which makes the guests laugh again.

I hand Evelyn her bouquet and we all exit the room and go into the ball room of the hotel where the reception will take place. Once we are out of earshot I grab Tobias' hand and pull him into the women's restroom. Thankfully no one's there.

"Tris, you okay?" he asks amused.

"Read this" I say holding up my phone.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Lab results" I say.

"Honey, I love you, I swear, but I don't want to read about dead people."

"Read the results. They are mine" I say serious and he becomes serious too.

"Why are they yours? Is something wrong with you?" he asks trying to read the results. "Babe, you need to tell me what this is. I don't speak doctor."

Tobias' POV

"Tobias, remember how you told me I looked pale?" she asks and I nod. "And that I stopped eating." I nod again. "And how you asked if I'm fine when you found me on the bathroom floor after I puked in the shower?" I nod again. "I performed some tests on me. They are all saying the same thing. I didn't want to alert you until I was sure."

"Tris, you scare me. What is wrong?" I ask her scared that something might be terribly wrong with her.

"I don't really know how this happened, but Tobias… I'm pregnant" she says serious. My jaw drops and I take a step back. I lean against the sink and replay her words in my head. I am pregnant.

"Are you sure?" I ask, although she said she was.

"Yeah" she says almost whispering.

"You're pregnant?" I ask, wanting to be absolutely sure.

"Yes" she says and looks away. I feel myself smile more and more. The woman I love not only accepted my marriage proposal but is also telling me we're going to be parents.

"Tris" I say and take a step toward her. She doesn't turn her head. I think my reaction might have hurt her. I put my finger under her chin and turn her head to face me. "Thank you, my love. Not only did you accept to marry me, but the same day you bless me with this wonderful news" I say. Her face lightens up and she finally smiles.

"Are you sure you are not angry?" she asks tentatively.

"Angry? Tris, I'm the happiest and luckiest son of a bitch alive. I love you so much" I say and kiss her with all my love for her. When we part I rest my forehead on hers and we smile at each other.

"I love you too, Tobias, so much. I'm so glad you are okay with this news."

"Okay? I'm ecstatic" I say. "Do you want to tell people or do you want to wait?" I ask her.

"I don't know. What do you want?" she asks smiling a little.

"I want to shout it out loud for the whole world to know that I'm going to be a dad" I say and she starts laughing.

"Alright" she says and the moment she said it's okay I start walking out of the room. I hear her say "but", although I don't hear anything else, because the door closes and I'm already running toward where the microphone is. I grab it and draw all the attention to me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have an announcement to make. Actually two announcements. The first, my beautiful girlfriend agreed to marry me" I say and the room erupts in cheers and applause. "And second, we just got the news that we are going to be parents." At this the whole room gets even louder. I see Tris on the other side of the room standing there and blushing. I put the microphone down and run toward her. I pick her up and swirl her around a few times before kissing her lips. She is still in my arms hovering over my head when she smiles and says "but we should wait to tell everyone after the cake comes out" she says.

"Oh" is all I say and we both laugh loudly. I kiss her again and hold her close to me. I have never been happier in my entire life than in this moment. I am blessed. I have a wonderful career, great friends, a new family, a real dad, who did more for me in six months than my biological father my whole life. But more importantly I have Tris, the love of my life and a baby that is now growing inside her, living proof of our love. I love her. I love them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's a wrap, guys!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a bonus chapter for you all who read this story day after day. Thank you so much for all the nice things you said to me, all the encouragements. Just thank you. I do plan on keep writing, but I have no clue when I will post a new AU story. Maybe some of you have suggestions. You could either leave a message here or PM me or if you follow You and me against the world you can write me your suggestion there. It can be anything from a drabble to a smut-shot (those who follow me know what I mean *wicked smile*) or even a multi-chapter story. FYI, there's something big happening in my other story. 
> 
> But sadly this one is done.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Epilogue

Tobias' POV

Five years later.

I'm driving home from work as fast as I can. Today is my little girl's birthday. I didn't want to work today, but I had to finish a project for the government, that is due on Monday. Tris is at home with the kids and my parents. Clark is no longer Clark, but dad and grandpa to my two wonderful children, Lizzy who turns four today and Andy, my youngest, who turned two five months ago. They are the greatest joy of my life and I have to thank my beautiful wife Tris for allowing me to father her children.

I pull up in front of the house and get out of the car. I walk behind the house to get to the backyard where mom and dad play with the kids. It's still early and our guests are yet to arrive so I quickly say hi to everyone and go into the kitchen to find Tris. On the kitchen island are two binders, one with recipes and one with, what else, dead people. Even after all these years Tris still works at the medical legal lab, although she doesn't go in as often as she used to. It is very important for her to be with our children and thanks to the fact that we remodeled the basement she has a little lab to work on her new inventions for Dauntless Industries. I took over for her completely at the firm and I'm now CEO, but I still create security protocols for the government and private firms. For the past five years the company has become a huge success and we could both retire completely and still live a good life, but we would both get bored.

"Hey, honey" she says smiling when she notices me.

"Hey baby" I say and kiss her lips before bending down to whisper to her tummy "hello baby. Daddy is home. Daddy loves you very much" I say and kiss her tummy through apron and dress. "How was he today?" I ask about our second son who is still three months away from being born.

"Very active. He keeps playing ball with my kidneys and thinks my bladder is his pillow or something" she says with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry for that" I say.

"It's okay. It's not like the other two were angels. Lizzy kicked even harder, but Andy moved so much around I swear he knew he would make me sick by doing that" she says and cuts some carrots. I take one and eat it.

"Maybe this one will be a famous soccer player or runner" I say.

"Yeah or maybe he just wants to piss mommy off by making her pee every five minutes. Here we go" she says and holds her swollen abdomen.

"What's wrong?" I ask a little concerned.

"Nothing. I just need to pee. Did you know that in the last hour I went peeing seven times? Eight if you count this one" she says and hurries to get to the bathroom.

"You need some help?" I shout after her.

"No, I think I can still pull my pants on and off myself" she says laughing.

"I meant with the food" I chuckle but the door already closed. I continue cutting the carrots for the kids when dad comes in.

"Hey son. Need any help?" he asks.

"Uhm, we planned a barbecue. Could you help with that?"

"Sure. I already know where everything is" he says smiling and goes to the fridge to get the meat.

"Is mom watching the kids?" I ask.

"Yes, don't worry, son."

"I wish I could. I've been worrying for them ever since Tris told me about Lizzy. Haven't stopped since" I say with a chuckle.

"And you never will. You see son, God reserved me to be a father very late in my life. And while I'm not your biological father I do love you like my own" he says, emotion thick in his voice.

"I love you too, dad" I say.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you call me that. I always brag about my son and what a great human being he is. I just wish I would have met your mom earlier, maybe be a dad for you while you still grew up" he says a little sad.

"Sometimes I wish that too" I tell him honestly. "But we are a family now and you are a great dad, even if I'm grown up and have my own kids. Besides thanks to you they have a granddad" I say.

"What about me?" Joe asks coming in.

"Hey Joe" I say and shake his hands, as does dad.

"You are their granddad too, of course. You have been a dad for Tris even before her parents died" I say and he nods.

"I love that girl. By the way, where is she?"

"Bathroom. Apparently our youngest keeps his mom busy on the toilet" I say with a chuckle.

"God bless the little man" Joe says and dad nods.

"So, about the worries" dad resumes. "No matter how old they are you will always worry about them."

"Amen to that" Joe says.

"Please tell me you're not preaching in my kitchen" Tris says coming back.

"Of course not" Joe says. "How are you, sweetie?" he asks her while walking toward her for a hug. They hug tightly and Joe kisses her temple. "And how's this little miracle?" he asks rubbing her belly.

"I'm fine, we are both fine. We will be better when he stops kicking me, but if history taught me anything it will end in a bloodbath first" she says and resumes her cooking.

"What do you mean?" dad foolishly asks.

"Don't!" both Joe and I yell at the same time.

"It only ends when I push the little bug out of me, which won't be neither pleasant nor silent, given past experiences with giving birth to Eaton children" she says without looking up.

"Ew" dad says. "I guess that's what I get for asking" he says and walks out to start the barbecue.

"Is it something I said?" Tris asks.

"No, of course not" Joe says and kisses her temple before leaving the kitchen.

"Where are Lizzy's presents" she asks me.

"In the basement" I tell her. The kids can't get there so it's our hiding place for their presents. "Did you bake the cake?" I ask.

"Of course I did. It's in the fridge to cool down. But you can't have any. It's Lizzy's" she says smiling.

"I didn't mean to eat some" I say as innocently as I can.

"Yeah, right."

"Mommy" Lizzy says coming in. She walks to me and I pick her up kissing her cheek.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Did you bake me a cake?" she asks. That's my girl.

"Like father, like daughter. If it weren't for your dark blue eyes and your daddy's lips that betray you are his daughter, I swear the constant asking for cake would confirm it for sure" Tris says chuckling.

"Mommy made you some, but we have to wait for everyone to come to your party and for all of us to eat first" I tell her. She frowns and I know she wants cake now.

"I wanna cake now" she whines. I knew it.

"I know, sunshine, but we have to wait" I try to calm her before she starts crying. I hate it when any of them cries, Tris or the kids. Lizzy's eyes fill with tears and she looks from me to her mom.

"Mommy?" she asks and I know she'll cry any minute.

"No" says Tris.

"But mommy."

"I said no."

"Please" Lizzy starts crying.

"Stop crying" Tris says and comes to stand in front of us. "Look at me" she says gently and Lizzy opens her eyes to look at her mom. "You will get your cake, I promise. But first, all your guests have to arrive, which is very soon and then we'll eat. Daddy and granddaddy will make some burgers and hot dogs and we'll also have some mashed potatoes and mac and cheese, all the things you like. After we eat we'll bring out your cake with four candles on it, one for each of your years, you will close your pretty little eyes, make a wish and blow out the candles. Then I'll cut it and you will get to eat the first slice. How does that sound?" Tris asks in a soft voice and by now Lizzy stopped crying and even smiles a little.

"Promise?" she asks.

"Promise" Tris says and kisses our daughter's cheek. "I love you, sunshine."

"Love you too, mommy" Lizzy says and bends forward to hug her mom and kiss her back.

"Hey? What about me?" I ask and Lizzy giggles.

"Love you too, daddy" she says and hugs and kisses me as well.

"I love you, honey. Now go out and play with your brother" I say and put her back down. She immediately runs outside to join her brother and grandparents. I turn to look at Tris who continues cooking. I help her with the last minute stuff and soon our guests start arriving. Tyler, Tori's and Matt's son is a few months older than Lizzy and one of her biggest admirers and protectors. The girls often joke that he is her boyfriend. While Matt tries to get me to high five this I often find myself growling that my little girl will never have a boyfriend. Zeke and Shauna had their baby girl three years ago, Madeleine, after Shauna's and Lynn's grandmother who both loved very much and died just before her great-granddaughter was born. She and Andy are inseparable and often find themselves in trouble for doing things they aren't supposed to. Marlene and Uriah tied the knot a year ago and are now expecting their first child. They are having a boy and he will be born in five months. They are both very excited. Uriah, even though he is still childish most of the times, often asks me for advice and my opinion on parenthood. I told him often that he will learn things as his son will grow, the same way I did, the same way any of us did. But I gave him advice whenever he asked.

Lynn and Tammy are still together and got married two months ago. They actually think of having a baby, either one of them gets artificially inseminated or they adopt. Either way they wanna be mommies.

Will and Christina got married and had twins two and a half years ago, a boy and a girl. We don't see them as often as we used to, given the fact that they live on the other side of Chicago, but recently Will mentioned they were looking for houses in our neighborhood. I promised I would keep an eye out and thankfully last week Chuck, one of my neighbors, told me that he and his wife are moving to Florida to enjoy their retirement there. I immediately put him in touch with Will who came by to see the house. It's not far from ours and I think it would be good for all our kids to grow up together.

We finish up in the kitchen and soon join the rest of our family and friends outside in the backyard. Lizzy sits between Tris and me, while I hold Andy on my lap, helping him eat his food. Just as the girls clean up the table I see Tris coming out with the birthday cake and catch Lizzy in the last moment before she leaps off the bench to run to her mom.

"Hey, no running, little bug" I tell her with a chuckle.

"Cake, daddy" she says excited.

"Yes, baby. Your cake, but let mommy bring it over" I say and she nods her little head. I kiss her temple and go stand next to Tris. Dad picks up Andy, since he insisted to see everything up close, but keeps him away from the cake. He loves blowing out candles, but these four are for my little girl. Everyone starts singing "Happy Birthday" and Lizzy smiles and laughs the entire time.

"Make a wish, sunshine" Tris says. Lizzy closes her pretty little eyes and when she's ready she opens them and blows out the candles. Everyone congratulates her and after all the kids got a slice of cake I help Tris to hand a slice each to all the adults.

"Dad, watch Andy" I say when I see his face. Like usual my son made a bigger mess than necessary and I laugh to myself. Andy looks up and smiles, his eyes sparkling.

"Yummy cake, daddy" he says.

"Yes, buddy. But it would be more yummy in your tummy than all over you" I say chuckling and he laughs.

"Come here, little man. Let grandpa help you with that" my dad says.

"Wanna cake, grandpa?" Andy asks and dad nods before Andy slaps his little cake covered hand over dad's mouth. Everyone who saw that starts laughing making the others look their way too.

"They are just like you" Tris says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"They both love chocolate cake more than anything" she says smiling.

"Well you make one hell of a good chocolate cake. It's impossible to resist it" I say and hug her from behind while she fills the dishwasher. "I can't resist the baker, either" I whisper in her ear, making her shudder.

"Babe, not now and not here" she says chuckling.

"I can't help it. I love you and I want you" I say in a husky voice. God, I wish we were alone at home. I would take her right now, in this position.

"I love you too, baby" she says and turns around in my embrace. "And I want you too. But our kids are running around, our family and friends are outside celebrating our daughter's birthday. It's just not the right time" she says.

"I can't help it" I say pouting.

"You know, I've observed this when I was pregnant with Lizzy. I observed it again when I was pregnant with Andy and now too" she says and I look at her confused.

"Observed what?" I ask.

"They say that during a pregnancy the partner often experiences similar symptoms as the woman, such as cravings or even cramps. They are mostly just a figment of your mind, but still. I am horny, a lot, but I swear you are twice as horny whenever I'm pregnant" she says with a light laugh.

"I can't help it, babe. I always want you, but when I see you like this" I say and cup her swollen tummy "caring my child, any of them, I just love you more." I bend down and kiss her softly and she wraps her arms around my neck, pressing us together, but making sure not to hurt the baby.

"Could you guys please keep it in your pants?" Matt says coming in and getting a cold beer from the fridge.

"This is our house and we can do whatever the hell we want" Tris says in a scolding tone.

"Careful, Bumblebee, watch your language. The kids might hear you" he says taking a sip. I'm still holding her in my arms and breathing in her scent.

"Oh, shut up" she says and throws a kitchen towel at him.

"Hey. Besides it's not me who is popping out kids every couple of years" he says and leaves the kitchen.

"Dumbass" Tris mutters.

"And who cares. So what if we have a kid every couple of years" I say.

"Easy for you to say" she says and starts the dishwasher. "It's not you who has to push out huge babies out of his tiny vagina" she says.

"Come on. They are not huge" I say.

"Really? Lizzy was a large baby. Andy was even bigger. You know what the new doctor said when I went for a check-up?" she asks and I shake my head. "He thought I was nine months pregnant instead of six. He said he never saw such a big baby."

"Did he forget the other two?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Dr. Stevens is on vacation and he left all his patients to Dr. Phillips" she explains.

"Nevertheless, I'll be there with you the whole time" I say reassuringly. "And you can break my hand. Again" I say rubbing my left hand.

"I'm sorry about that" she says and kisses my jaw.

"It's okay, baby. If I could I would take all the pain away from you" I say and kiss her temple.

"I know and even though the pain is my least favorite part, what happens afterwards is absolutely worth it. I would go through twice as much pain only to hold our children in my arms. And even though I yell a lot and call you names you know I don't mean it. I love you and I'm happy and proud that you chose me to be your wife and the mother of your children" she says resting her head over my chest.

"I'm the lucky one here" I say and pull her closer.

"Let's agree we are both lucky" she says and I nod.

We return to the backyard and all the guys play with the kids while the women sit around the pool enjoying the afternoon sun. We leave them be, since I know they will talk about girly stuff.

"Daddy, look" Andy shouts and comes running toward me. I look at him trying to figure out what he is holding in his hand. Just as I realize he is holding a worm Andy opens his mouth and swallows it.

"Andy, no. That's not good for you" I say and run toward him. I pick him up and open his mouth, hoping the worm is still in it, but unfortunately he swallowed it already. The created commotion draws everyone's attention to us and by now Andy got scared and starts crying. Tris immediately comes over with a questioning look on her face. Andy is now crying hard and loud and everyone is concerned and confused.

"What's going on?" Tris asks.

"He ate a worm" I say.

"Ew" most of the women say in disgust and even some of the guys make faces.

"Huh, like mother, like son" Matt says jokingly, but I glare at him.

"It's not funny" I say.

"Want mommy" Andy cries. We walk toward the table and Tris sits down. I hand her our son and he immediately starts crying harder, wrapping his little arms around his mother's neck.

"Oh, sweetie, stop crying" Tris says rubbing his back.

"Daddy, why is Andy crying?" Lizzy asks.

"Uhm, he ate a worm" I tell her and pick her up. She reaches out to caress her brothers head and I let her.

"Don't cry, Andy" she says softly. In moments like these she reminds me a lot of Tris, even though everyone says she looks and acts more like me.

"Why are you crying, baby?" Tris asks him.

"Daddy got upset" he says and my heart aches painfully. I scared him. I scared my little boy. I swore never to do that.

"Because you ate a dirty worm, silly" Lizzy says chuckling. Andy looks at her through a curtain of tears.

"Daddy upset because of worm?" he asks and I sit down next to Tris, Lizzy still in my arms.

"Buddy, I'm just scared something might happen to you. You can get sick. I don't want that. I love you" I tell him, hoping he could forgive me for scaring him.

"Why did you even eat the worm?" Uriah asks and we look at him. "What? We were all thinking it" he says defensively.

"Looked yummy, like Lizzy's" Andy explains.

"Silly, those are gummy worms. They are candy, not real ones" my daughter tells her brother.

"What kind of worm did you eat anyways?" Tris asks and Andy looks at her.

"A Lumbricus terrestris" he says and leaves all of us speechless.

"Oh, that's fine. But don't eat them again. They have families too and they might be missed by them" Tris tells him and he nods.

"Okay" he says. "Sorry, mommy, sorry, daddy."

"It's okay" Tris says and kisses his cheek.

"I'm sorry too, buddy" I say and he looks at me curios.

"Did you eat worm too?" he asks and I chuckle while some of our guests laugh at his adorableness.

"No, but I scared you. I didn't mean to. I don't want you ever to be scared of me" I say and bend forward to kiss his forehead. "Any of you" I add and kiss Lizzy.

"I not scared" Andy says. "I brave like daddy."

"Yeah, you are" Tris says. "Now go and play with your sister and your friends. And stop eating bugs" Tris says putting him down. I do the same with Lizzy and both run off to play, the worm incident already forgotten. But I haven't.

"How did he even know what kind of worm that was?" Zeke asks.

"He is still too young for kindergarten and he doesn't like daycare. I take him with me into my lab and to keep him busy I gave him a biology book to look at the pictures" Tris explains.

"That's all good. But how did he know how to call it?" Uriah asks.

"Don't you guys get it?" Matt asks them.

"Get what?" Zeke and Uriah ask at the same time.

"Andy is Tris' son. He is probably just as smart as his mommy" Matt says with a wink.

"I never tested him, but he has a remarkable memory" Tris says proudly. "He started asking questions about all the letters and I read them to him. He just remembered the names of the bugs and worms he can find in our backyard."

"That's my smart grandson" my mom says proudly. They all start talking about my son, saying he might be a genius. I already know he is. He is so smart, both my kids are. But more importantly they are kind and loving and honest and really well behaved. Other than the occasional misfit, they are two little angels.

"Please, come with me" Tris says and gets up. She walks into the house and walks up the stairs to our bedroom. I enter behind her and close the door. She turns around to look at me, a frown on her face.

"Are you hurt?" I ask concerned. I know she isn't supposed to lift heavy things, that's why I thought it to be better to sit down and let her hold Andy.

"I'm fine, but you aren't."

"What do you mean?" I ask, even though I know what she means and she knows I know. "Alright, I know what you mean. But can you blame me?" I ask. She sits down and motions me to sit next to her.

"Tobias, you are a wonderful father. But sometimes you need to be the bad guy for our kids own good. You didn't exaggerate when you saw Andy with the worm. The one he ate is harmless, but it could have been anything else. I know you want them to be always happy and their friend, but honey sometimes you need to be their parent first. They will be pissed off, but eventually realize you are doing it for them. They love you regardless" she says and holds my hand between hers.

"I know what you are saying is true, but I can't help it. I often fear to become like Marcus" I tell her. We had this conversation before and this fear never goes away completely.

"Honey, be honest. Did you ever want to hurt me or the kids?" she asks and my head snaps in her direction, outraged by what she implied.

"Of course not. I'd rather cut my own arm off" I say.

"See? There's no need to worry, honey. You never once showed any signs of being abusive in any way. You are wonderful with me, the kids, with our friends. You are a wonderful person who would never hurt the people he loves. I know that there's a little demon in your head telling you that you will become like your father, but trust me, you are the exact opposite."

"Thank you for believing in me and trusting me. I love you" I say and cup her face.

"Of course I believe and trust you. I love you too" she says and kisses me. "Come on, we should go back to the others" she says smiling and gets up.

I follow her downstairs making sure she doesn't trip. We sit back down at the table and Will starts telling us that he and Christina bought the house and are planning to move in next month. The old owners will leave next week, but Will wanted to improve the house a little before he deemed it ready to move his family in.

"I know this is sort of a sore subject, but I have news regarding Caleb" he says to me when we both walk into the kitchen to get a beer.

"I don't want to know anything about that bastard and you better not mention him to Tris" I say.

"That's why I'm telling you this in private, man. You sure you don't want to hear it?" Will asks and takes a sip from his beer bottle.

"Alright, spill it."

"He and Cara got divorced" Will says.

"So? Did your sister finally see what a fucking bastard he is?" I ask getting a little angry.

"Apparently my dad hired him at his firm, trying to teach him how to run the business, but Caleb screwed up really bad and dad kicked him out. He wasn't able to get a job and Cara, being the spoiled brat she always was didn't want to work. So she thought of the best solution – get a divorce."

"Honestly, I couldn't care less if that bastard is lying somewhere under a bridge or a homeless shelter. He got what he deserved. Could we please never speak of him again?" I ask irritated.

"Sure, just thought you should know."

We get back outside and I look around my backyard. My friends are chatting with each other, my parents and Tris' uncle chase all the kids, the girls sit at the pool talking about babies and my beautiful Tris, how else, engrossed in her phone, reading some lab results no doubt.

We have all come a long way. We had ups and downs, laughs and cries, but we all stayed together as a family. I couldn't have pictured a better life even if I tried. And everything started with a petite blonde ordering her caramel latte macchiato.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think and if this should continue.


End file.
